Kingdom
by bri wesmoreland
Summary: Charles Tucker, III died in 2156, or did he? It's 2161 and the Enterprise just completed its last mission. However the ship is thrown off course thousands of light years into a hostile and dangerous planetary system where they encounter an alien ship who's Captain happens to bear a striking resemblance to their fallen colleague. Can Archer prove that that Trip Tucker lives?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The star ship Enterprise was scheduled to return to Earth for decommission in six weeks. It had been in space for ten years now, had seen a war with the Xindi and survived many a refit. Commodore Jonathan Archer had volunteered for one last mission before his ship was put out to pasture and he was promoted to Admiral. He had put the promotion off for the last three years not ready to give up space exploration just yet, but since Enterprise had seen her last days, he thought now was the time. He would not be Captain of Enterprise II, yet he couldn't help but wonder who would.

Commander Malcolm Reed had been the First Officer of Enterprise for the last five years. He had been promoted after Commander T'Pol resigned her position and returned to Vulcan. She had been a broken woman when she left, having lost her bonded soul mate, the love of her life.

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III, had died saving his Captain's life in 2156. There had been a funeral aboard the ship with Trip's family in attendance, then a missile tube with his body in it was taken light years away from earth and shot out into deep space as per his last will and testament. And that had been that.

Jonathan Archer, Trip's friend of thirteen years had taken his death very hard. But he had found the will to go on, to move forward. Malcolm, who was also very close to Trip Tucker, had had a tougher time moving on. He grieved very hard for the loss of his friend, the closest friendship he had ever had. But in time, he had come to terms with his friend's death.

Doctor Phlox, Ensigns Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather had also been deeply affected by the Commander's death. They knew the ship would never be the same without Trip, but they knew he wouldn't want them grieving for him forever, so they had found a way to move forward as well. Mayweather was now a Lt. Commander and Hoshi was a Lieutenant. She was scheduled to get married after their return to Earth.

Commander T'Pol however, had been completely devastated by Trip's death. They had been through so much together. They had shared a close friendship, been in an intimate relationship, lost a grown son and an infant daughter together, but had found a way to sustain their relationship. They had a psychic bond that was so deep that they could speak mind to mind, hear one another's thoughts, and feel one another's pain. When Trip died, their bond was violently and abruptly severed and T'Pol had almost died as well. She survived however, but was badly damaged and unable to continue serving on Enterprise. She returned to Vulcan and sometime later began to declare that Trip was not dead. It was concluded that she had gone insane and was unfit for any serious employment. She never remarried and she had not moved on.

Last Mission. May 2161.

Enterprise had bent sent to locate and rescue several Starfleet officers stranded on a deep space outpost near the gamma quadrant. Upon doing so they had encountered an ionic storm system that had thrown them off course. Unfortunately, when they had finally stopped spinning it was thousands of light years away and near a nebula. Commodore Archer was concerned that if they slid into it, they may not ever get out. They had taken every precaution they could, but found themselves right where they had not wanted to be, inside the nebula.

"Damage report," Commodore Archer called out.

"I'm sorry sir," Hoshi replied, "but all systems are fluctuating. It may take a few minutes Sir."

"Damn it!" Archer said. After he had spent a few minutes pacing back and forwards across the bridge, Jon looked warily at Hoshi, then at Malcolm. They could see other ships that had been caught in the nebula as well, floating lifelessly.

"Are we going to be able to get out of here Travis?"

"Sir, we've lost warp. All we have is very low impulse at the moment. And, with all these ships…"

"Evasive maneuvers?" Archer interrupted.

"At low impulse sir, it's gonna be next to impossible, but I'll do my best," Travis replied.

"I know you will," Archer replied. "Malcolm, anything yet?"

"Coming in from all over the ship Sir," Malcolm answered. "Thirty four injuries, six fatalities."

"What about structural damage, get engineering…" Suddenly everything went dark again.

"Assemble a team Malcolm," Jon said. "Have them lend Phlox a hand getting everyone to sick bay. We may have to set up a makeshift unit to get everybody treated."

"Aye Sir," Malcolm answered and got up from his console.

"But first, stop by engineering and tell Hess to get up here, I need a report fast, we've got to find a way to get out of here."

"I'm on it Sir," Reed replied and left the bridge.

Several hours later upon conferring with Hess and his bridge officers, Archer had given an order to try a radical procedure with the ship. Upon getting some of the ship's power back on line, they had transferred everything to the engines. They jumped to warp immediately and tried to propel themselves out on the other side of the nebula. It had worked. However at warp seven, they had been unable to prevent entering a vortex that they didn't even know was there until the last minute. There was no way they could have avoided entering it.

As soon as they had entered the vortex, a ship had opened fire upon them. They had no idea where they were nor who was shooting at them, and they were completely helpless.

"Malcolm, tell me we got something," Jon spat.

"I wish I could Commodore," Malcolm replied. "But we've lost warp and we have limited weapons, that nebula really caused us a lot of damage." The ship shook again and everyone went flying.

"Hoshi! Try hailing them," Jon said picking himself up off the floor.

"I've been trying for the last few minutes Sir, nothing!"

"Malcolm!" Jon called out. The ship was taking a beating and fires were erupting everywhere. "Tell me it's not going to end like this!"

"We could fire upon them Sir, but I doubt it would do any good."

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Charge weapons Commander," he said finally, "might as well go down with a fight."

"Aye Sir," Malcolm said. "It's been a pleasure serving with you." Jon nodded back to Malcolm.

"It's been a pleasure serving with you," Hoshi said, her voice shaky and tears formulating in her eyes. Again Jon nodded.

"It's been a pleasure…" Travis started, then abruptly stopped. "Commodore!" he shouted. "They've latched onto us with a tractor beam!

"You've got to be kidding me," Jon said.

"We're also being boarded Sir!" Malcolm called out. "Cargo bay two."

"Get a team of MACOs down there," Jon said "Let's greet our guest with the same welcome they just gave us. We may have just gotten our second chance. Let's make it count."

Later.

Commodore Archer and Commander Reed watched as they along with six MACOs were surrounded by the aliens that had boarded their ship. They faced off in launch bay two, phase pistols drawn. The aliens were bigger than the humans not so much in stature, but by sheer body mass, perhaps weighing as much as 300 pounds each, and they looked like they had a silver hue about them. They also had large ears and big eyes.

Jon knew they were in trouble and he saw no way out. He thought to try and reason with the aliens, but they didn't look very reasonable.

"I am Commodore Jonathan Archer of the Star ship Enterprise," Jon began. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but…"

"Silence!" one of the aliens said in a slithery sounding voice. "Surrender this vessel or we'll tear through it, taking what we want and slaughtering everything that moves!"

"I will _not_ surrender," Jon spat back. "We'll die defending this ship!"

"Then die you shall!" the alien shouted. "In the name of Lord Simeon!"

"Commodore," Malcom Reed said, "you should leave now Sir. Let us handle this."

"No way Malcolm," Jon replied.

"Sir, if this goes badly, and it probably will, you need to survive. You need to try and escape."

"I'm not going anywhere Malcolm!"

"Are we gonna fight or do you plan to talk us to death?" the lead alien snarled. With that Malcolm fired his phase pistol as the others ran for cover. Two MACOs were hit and went down immediately. Suddenly, several more aliens emerged from the shuttle pod.

"Commodore, we're out numbered!" Malcolm shouted. "I really think you should get out of here. I will cover you."

"No Malcolm," Jon said as he fired his pistol and ducked back down behind several metal crates.

They watched as another MACO went down and within minutes three of the invaders were looking down on them with weapons. Jon and Malcolm slowly surrendered their weapons as they were snatched up from the floor. The other three MACOs were immediately shot right in front of them. A couple of the aliens began beating the two officers.

"Enough!" their leader finally said. The aliens grabbed Jon and Malcolm from the floor and stood them before their leader. He looked them over. "As I said, we're taking this ship, for the one true ruler of this realm, Lord Simeon." Then suddenly, there were flashing lights all around and the ten or so aliens were surrounded by more humanoid aliens, except these were dressed in dark blue tactical gear, complete with head and facial masks such that only a sliver revealed their various colored eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" one of the new aliens shouted.

"Collourian!" the lead silver looking alien replied. "We have no quarrel with you today!" An alien walked right up to him, prominent purple eyes staring him down.

"Visseral," he sneered. "You were told never to return to Kingdom space, yet here you are!"

"This is neutral territory," the alien snarled back. "You know this!"

"All I know is that you are a dishonorable, lying, thieving, murderer of innocent travelers!" Jon and Malcolm traded glances.

"Look!" Jon started. "I don't know who either of you are, and I don't care, but this is my ship…"

"Silence!" a hooded alien with piercing green eyes said, stepping into Jon's space and holding a phase gun to his nose.

"Renald!" a voice shouted as another alien in navy blue combat and head gear moved from the back to front and center. The other hooded aliens all bowed slightly as he moved passed them. He looked at the silver aliens, then at Jon and Malcolm but did not address them. "Stand down," he ordered and the green eyed alien lowered the phase pistol. Jon let out a deep breath as he did so.

"T-triad?!" the lead silver alien said with a slight tremble. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"The question Visseral, is what are _you_ doing here?" Triad countered. "Thought I told you if I ever saw you again that I would kill you!" With that Visseral dropped to the ground in front of Triad.

"Have mercy Master Triad," he begged. "We will leave this space forever if you will allow it, and this time we will be certain to never return, for any reason."

"No!" Triad replied. "You have once again violated Collourian space, plundered and killed, and attempted to take this ship for your own pleasures; rape their women, kill the men for sport, or perhaps sell the entire crew into slavery, no? You know how I hate killers, rapist and slavers!"

"Master Triad, I assure you…"

"Shut the hell up!" Triad shouted. "Now stand up dog!" Visseral slowly got to his feet. "You know the law. Judgment must be just! Punishment must fit the crime! And execution must be swift!"

"You are no better than me Triad!" Visseral shouted. "Yet you have appointed yourself judge, jury and executioner!"

"And I find you guilty!" Triad shouted back, "of violating Collourian space for a third time, for attacking and slaughtering innocent travelers without provocation, for attempting to capture and enslave this vessel right under my nose!" Triad's anger and authority was untenable. Not only did the silver aliens take a few steps backwards when he spoke, but so did his own men.

"Visseral, you have been warned. I let you go on two previous occasions. Yet here you are again. That means you have no respect for kingdom law. You have no honor or moral code… and no fear… _of me_! For that you must die!"

"Captain Triad, Lord Triad… I beg of thee…" But Triad had already drawn a weapon that at first looked like a 12 inch rod, but in seconds a vicious looking blade shot out from it.

"For the kingdom!" he shouted, and with that Visseral's head rolled onto the floor as his body dropped just after it, along with the smell of burning flesh. Then one of the silver aliens grabbed the weapon of one of the hooded aliens. He shouted something and plunged the dangerous looking sword like apparatus into the chest of the hooded alien standing just behind him.

For several moments the aliens engaged in a vicious battle right in front of Jon and Malcolm who had taken cover once again. They watched as the hooded aliens cut the silver aliens down, literally. They kept a close eye on the one called Triad. He seemed to be the deadliest one of them all. They watched as he slaughtered two aliens at once by thrusting his sword into two of them standing back to back. They saw him slice another in half at the waist, then another straight down the middle.

When the blood bath was over, several of the aliens began to remove their headgear. They had various colored hair and matching eye color, some black, some purple, green, yellow and red. Their skin was golden tanned and they had facial markings on their cheeks or freckles that matched their hair and eye color. These markings actually cascaded down the sides of their whole bodies and covered their hands. Only Triad kept his face garment intact. The other aliens bowed to him as he walked over to Jon and Malcolm. He looked down at them with piercing blue eyes through the sliver in his facial covering.

"Bring 'em," he said then walked away.

"Til kingdom comes!" all of the colorful aliens shouted as Captain Triad and two others at his side vanished in a haze of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Star Ship Vigilance.

A hard back handed slap landed across Jonathan Archer's face, again. He spat out more blood.

"Again I ask you alien, who are you?" the green haired, green eyed alien snarled at Jon. He was tied to a chair and had been interrogated for several hours. Jon had concluded that the aliens really didn't want to kill him, because even though he had been roughed up, he had suffered no broken bones nor any real torture. And from what he had seen earlier that day, he was certain that these aliens meant business, and if they wanted to kill him, he would certainly already be dead.

"I told you a hundred times already. I'm Commodore Jonathan Archer of the star ship Enterprise. We are an Earth vessel."

"What are you doing here?"

"W-we don't…even know where this is," Jon gasped.

"How did you get here?" the alien asked again for the umpteenth time.

"And I told you that already, too. We were thrown off course by a storm and we got too close to a nebula. We were drawn into it. We used a propulsion procedure to propel our way out of it and inadvertently entered a vortex that we didn't even know was there."

"Perhaps you and Visseral were working together," the alien snapped. "Perhaps you had a disagreement and that's why he turned and attacked you."

"I'd never met this Visseral in my life before today," Jon replied.

"Did he mention the name Simeon? Was he working for that serpent! Are you?!"

"Look, I told you I didn't know Visseral and I certainly don't know anyone named Simeon! Now I've answered all your questions. I just want to know where my ship and crew are and if they're safe. Where's Commander Reed?"

"I am the one asking the questions," Jon's captor said.

"I-I wanna see your leader," Jon replied. "I'm a ship's Captain, a Commodore actually, and that's a pretty high rank. I deserve to speak to someone in authority. I wanna talk to that Captain…Triad. He is your leader, right?'

The alien started laughing. "You cannot speak to Captain Triad," he snarled. "You are beneath him. He doesn't just talk to anybody."

"So what happens next? He comes in and renders judgment on me. He's judge, jury and executioner, right?"

"Captain Triad has so been empowered. And his judgement is always equitable and sound. No one questions it. He has great authority on our world and in this area of space. He is honorable and more than just."

"That's not what I saw," Jon spat out. "I saw him slaughter a man without an investigation or trial. Then I saw him slaughter, rather viciously I might add, several others. Seems to me that your leader, this Captain Triad, is little more than a bully and a killer!"

"He saved your worthless hide," the alien shouted. With that he raced over and grabbed Jon by his shirt and punched him hard in the face several times.

"Major Renald!" another alien with purple eyes, hair, freckles and finger nails, shouted as he raced into the room and pulled the interrogator off of Jon. "The Captain said to interrogate these men, he doesn't want them hurt or killed."

"Commander, he spoke lies about our Captain! And he knows something of that jackal Simeon, I'm certain of it!" the Green eyed alien shouted, his anger still visible. He looked to be about 32-33 years old, 1.83 meters tall and at least 180 lbs of muscle, but his features were soft and he was very handsome. On Earth he would have been considered a _"pretty boy"_ by some.

"Renald, at last we heard Simeon was imprisoned on Cuevas IV, so this has nothing to do with him. You need to calm yourself," the Commander said. "There will be hell to pay if Captain Triad's orders are violated, this you already know!" With that the angry alien visibly calmed down a bit but did not budge. The other motioned for him to leave the room.

"I will not stand for anyone, this alien, nor anyone else to ever speak against our Captain! For that he deserves death," Renald shouted and pulled out his weapon. The Commander quickly got in between him and Archer.

"Renald! Think about what you are doing! You are out of control so I suggest you leave now before you do something that you will regret!" Renald looked at Jon with wild emerald eyes, his nostrils flaring. He then stepped back and replaced his weapon. He turned quickly and exited the room.

The purple haired alien waited a moment, then looked at Jon bleeding from the nose and mouth. He looked to be about 7-8 years older than his subordinate and taller, standing at least 1.93 meters. He would have been considered ruggedly handsome. He pulled up a chair and set it down in front of Jon, then straddled it.

"I am Commander Zyan," he said looking at Jon with dark purple eyes, his long hair pulled back into a pony tail. They all seemed to wear their hair that way. "I am the First Officer of this ship."

"Pleased to meet you," Jon said sarcastically. "Where is my officer?"

"He's just down the hall from here," Zyan replied.

"Receiving similar hospitality I'm sure." Zyan frowned at that.

"Look alien, you are lucky to be alive. Captain Triad was no doubt feeling quite benevolent today. He can be like that sometimes."

"Among other things."

"Have care what you say alien. Scandalizing our Captain's good name will likely get you maimed around here."

"So I'm told. What exactly do you want with us? I figured you didn't want us dead, if so, we'd be already. So what is it? We don't know anything…we don't even know where we are."

"What species are you?" Zyan asked.

"I told you, we're called humans and we're from planet Earth. It's apparently thousands of light years away from here."

"You… are different from other aliens we have encountered. I don't believe we've ever encountered your species before."

"That's what your doctor said when he examined us," Jon said with a hint of disgust.

"Sorry about that, but it's standard procedure when we meet new races."

"What a way to say welcome," Jon replied.

"So…according to our physician you have one heart vessel, no?"

"So what?"

"You have three internal organs responsible for filtering…and you bleed red blood, yes?"

"Wow! Give that doctor or yours a special commendation. He's pretty clever, huh?"

"I notice that you and your "First" have differing eye color and hair. Is this common on your planet?" Jon looked warily at the purple haired alien. Everything about these Collourians seemed very humanoid, except the obvious, the prominent eye color that matched the hair, nails and freckles. He wondered the reason for all the questions about their anatomy.

"It's very common," he finally answered.

"I understand that you two are the male of the species, no? At least that is what the doctor surmised. Do you have any other say…organs used for sexual activity or reproduction?"

"What?"

"How do you mate?"

"Now wait just a minute! What the hell does that have to do with anything? You claim to be a protector of innocent travelers, yet you detain us, tie us up, beat us and deprive us of food and water for hours! Then you ask me a bunch of personal questions. You're no better than those aliens you killed back on my ship! For all I know, even worse!"

"You speak very boldly for someone who has no idea what he has gotten himself into," Zyan said with a sneer.

"And just what have I gotten myself into?"

"Commodore…Archer, isn't it?" Jon just stared. "We are from the planet Colloure and we are known as the people of color. This is a dangerous area of space and there are seventeen other planets in our system. At least half of them are quite savage and war like. They would love nothing better than to invade Colloure and plunder it of its rich natural resources. Others simply hate us for who we are and our way of life. They too would love an opportunity to kill us all. This ship protects our realm and ensures that none of our enemies ever get that opportunity. We also seek to protect our allies and innocent travelers who enter the realm of our space unawares. Sometimes it is difficult to determine which is which."

"Look _Zyan_ ," Jon started. "We're lost, that's all it is to it. We knew nothing of Colloure, nor any thing about the species that seek to destroy you. All we want is to go home."

"What happens to you next is strictly up to our Captain," Zyan replied.

"But he's too good to see us, right," Jon snapped. Zyan lowered his head.

"Listen, Archer. I may be able to get you an audience with the Captain, but you've got to control that tongue. Sarcasm and defiance will get you nowhere," he said rising. "In the meantime, let's put you somewhere where you can think about it for a while. And if you survive the night, we'll see if Captain Triad is willing to lower himself to see you."

Back on Enterprise.

Lt. Commanders Mayweather and Anna Hess, Lts. Sato and Liz Cutler, along with Science Officer Andaru Cann and Vincent Britton, Malcolm's second, all gathered

in the command center. Mayweather was the ranking officer so he conducted the briefing.

"Has Phlox been able to identify any of those dead aliens in cargo bay two Lt. Cutler?" he asked.

"No Commander," she replied. "They were of a species he'd never encountered and there was nothing in our data banks to help."

"And none of the MACOs survived the attack," Britton added. "It was a blood bath …never seen anything like it."

"And we're still unable to access any video," Hoshi said. "The comm system is fluctuating in and out every time we have a power surge, but nothing has remained on line long enough for me to get anything."

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on finding out what happened to Commodore Archer and Commander Reed?" Cann interjected rather forcefully.

"Of course," Travis said, "but we have to prioritize. We've gotta get full power back on line. Anna, how long?"

"How long? The better question might be _"if"_ we can get power back on line Sir," Hess replied in an exasperated tone.

"What do you mean _if,"_ Cann replied. "You mean we're sitting ducks? What if that ship that killed all those people comes back? What if the ship that took our people comes back! We gotta find a way to get our people back and get the hell out of here!"

"We all want that!" Hoshi snapped. "But like Travis said, we have to prioritize."

"I think we should take a shuttle pod and get down to the surface," Britton said. "The pods have weapons, limited as they might be, but I agree that we have to find our people first and foremost."

"I haven't even had a chance to check the pods," Anna shot back. "You're assuming they're undamaged, but I wouldn't want anyone taking one out without them being thoroughly checked over first!"

"I think our priority should be making sure the injured are taken care of," Cutler said. "There's a lot of people hurt and we've already had twelve fatalities. We need to make sure there are no others."

"Then there's the dead crew mates," Hoshi said. "Travis, what do we do with the bodies? I know this is probably not the right time to be thinking about a memorial…"

"A memorial!" Cann shouted. "A friggin funeral! Sato are you serious!"

"Commander Hess, how soon can you check out the pods!" Britton snapped. "We're wasting time standing around here!"

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Travis replied. "No one is to leave this ship!"

"I still think we need to decide where we're going to store the dead bodies," Hoshi said. "Travis there's bound to be more that we haven't discovered yet."

"Afraid of a couple of corpses Lieutenant?" Britton snarled.

"No Vince," Hoshi shot back. "I've seen hundreds over the last ten years while serving on this ship. How many have you seen?"

"Enough!"

"But were those the bodies of fallen friends and colleagues, people you saw every day, talked to, shared meals with? I just want to make sure we show respect and honor our people, and not treat them like a _body_ we cut down and stepped over during a fire fight to get to the next one!"

"Medical freezers!" Travis jumped in. "Hoshi's right. We're not going to forget our fallen crew mates. So we'll store them in the medical freezers for now anyway. After things have settled down, we'll look into having the memorials for each of them. By then maybe Commodore Archer and Commander Reed will be back."

"I'll talk to Phlox," Cutler replied. "And I'll make sure the freezers can accommodate…you know."

"That's all very touching," Cann said. "So in the meantime, are we to just sit here and do nothing?"

"No, we follow orders!" Hess replied.

"What orders!" Cann said. "Our commanding officers have been taken!"

"That's why we need a plan to get them back," Britton snarled. "Hess, you need to get to those pods, now!"

"I don't take orders from you Lieutenant!" Anna said getting in Britton's face. Then everyone started arguing all at once. Travis held his hand to head, then leaned over the smart table.

"Hey! Hey, Hey! Everybody! Shut up!" he finally shouted. "Shut the hell up I said!" Everyone jumped to attention and stared at Mayweather.

"Commander…" Cann started.

"I said shut up!" Travis snapped. "Look! All of you, I know we've been through hell in the last 24 hours. We've gotten lost in space, sucked into a dangerous nebula and down a freaking rabbit hole! We've been attacked and people have been badly injured… People have died," he said more softly. "Our commanding officers have been taken and we're at a dead stop. People are scared…" Britton and Cann threw him a hard look. "Yes, scared," he repeated in a stern tone. "Nerves are frayed and everyone is on edge, I get that. But let's get one thing straight right here and right now! " _I"_ am in command here, and it's _my_ orders that you're gonna follow until this situation changes!" He looked around the room at each of the officers standing there. "Anybody got a problem with that?!"

"No Sir," Hess was the first to reply.

"No Sir," Hoshi said feeling a little smile trying to crack her face, but she maintained decorum. Right now she couldn't be more proud of her friend.

"No problem here Sir," Cutler said. Then they all looked over at Cann and Britton who had not spoken. Travis moved from the head of the table where he'd been standing and walked over to where they and stood and got between them.

"I didn't hear your response Lt. Cann," Travis demanded.

Cann looked around the room, then at her commanding officer. "No problem Sir," she finally said. Then Travis whipped around and faced Britton. The Tactical officer was much bigger than Travis and had never been very friendly. He seemed to always have a chip on his shoulder as well.

"Well, I'm waiting," Travis said, "and if I were you, I wouldn't make me wait too long. The brig is still functioning you know." Britton cleared his throat.

"No problem here… _Sir_. What are your orders?" The two men continued to stare at one another for a moment, then Travis finally walked away and resumed his place at the head of the table.

"Before Commodore Archer left the bridge," Travis began, "he said to be sure all of the injured were taken care of; that we may need to set up a make shift sick bay area to accommodate everyone. Cutler, get a med team together and cover every area of the ship. Someone may be trapped, unconscious, who knows? See what Phlox needs. The injured is the priority. And set up the medical freezers like we said."

"Aye Sir," Cutler replied.

"Hess, your priority are those engines. Figure out what we need to get us back on line, even if it's low impulse, get us moving. If there's nothing that can be done, start concentrating on the shuttle pods. Got that?"

"Aye Sir," Hess said.

"Lt. Cann, I need you to assemble a team to assist Lt. Cutler with identifying and moving the injured. I'll need an account of all personnel, living…and dead. You are to make sure that the dead are moved quickly to the freezers…with dignity and respect."

"At once Sir," Cann replied.

"Lt. Britton, I understand the armory took heavy damage. Get your people together and see what if anything can be salvaged. If our systems do come back on line, we're gonna need weapons. Also, get as many phase pistols and rifles as you can find and arm your people, alert the MACOs as well. I want every corner of this boat guarded just in case any of our old friends decide to return, or anyone else for that matter. We won't be taken by surprise again." Britton nodded his head in acknowledgement of the order.

"What do you need from me Commander?" Hoshi asked.

"You're with me," he said. "I have a very special assignment for you. We need to consult the Ambassador and it might be easier if you're there."

"Aye Sir," Hoshi said.

"Now everyone, I need you to be at your level best. We've got to work as a team or we're going to be worst trouble," Travis said looking around at the senior staff. "You guys are the best at what you do, that's why you're here. You're trained to deal with the worst possible scenarios; we've been in some of the worst possible scenarios, and we lived to tell about it. There's no reason why this time can't be any different." There were a few moments of silence as everyone reflected on their situation and the words of their commanding officer.

"You have your orders," he finally said, "dismissed!" With that they all turned and filed out of the command center. As soon as they were gone, Travis sat down and buried his face in his arms on top of the table. This wasn't going to be easy.

Back on Vigilance.

Jon was released from the chair and placed in shackles. He was led down a long corridor and down two decks then pushed into a cell.

"Commodore!" Reed shouted upon seeing his superior officer. His eye was black and he had a large bruise on his cheek.

"Malcolm, are you alright?!"

"Pretty much. Roughed up a little, but from what I've seen of these aliens, that's saying a lot. You Sir?"

"I'm okay, likewise just roughed up a little."

"Where the hell are we and where is the ship?"

"From what I was told we're in the air space of a planet called Colloure, one of 17 in this system. These guys apparently have a pretty rich planet and their neighbors' single goal in life is to invade them."

"They kept asking me about the one named Visseral and a Simeon."

"Me too," Jon said. "Told them I never met that Visseral until today and that was too soon. That I'd never even heard of this Simeon they seemed to be so concerned about."

"Visseral did mention that name Commodore. He said he was taking the ship in the name of Lord Simeon, didn't he?"

"Who the hell is Lord Simeon I wonder?"

"I have no idea. I repeatedly asked to see their Captain," Malcolm replied. "But apparently, he's so elite that he cannot be bothered with the likes of us."

"I think I may have gotten us in to see him. The First Officer came to see me. He was very curious about our…anatomy."

"Bloody hell!"

"No, no, it wasn't like that. He was curious about our species. But what he was really trying to figure out was which faction we were aligned with. I think I convinced him that we were not affiliated with anyone, that we were in fact innocent travelers. He said he'd try to get us in to see Triad, their Captain."

"Their Chief Executioner you mean, don't your Sir?"

"He does seem to be rather ruthless and merciless," Jon said as he lowered himself onto the concrete bunk. "Look it's been a long day to say the least and I'm really beat. Let's try to get some sleep. If we get to see their Captain... I want us to be about our wits."

"Aye sir," Malcolm said and walked over to the other bunk across the room. He stretched out and covered himself with the blanket on top of the bunk. They both tossed and turned for a while on the uncomfortable stone bed, but eventually drifted off to an unrestful sleep.

At some point over in the night, the cell door flung open and several guards entered. They snatched Jon and Malcolm up and covered their heads with hoods.

"What are you doing?" Jon said through the cloth as he and Malcolm struggled. "Zyan said we could speak with your Captain!"

"Where are you taking us," Malcolm demanded as he struggled with the two aliens that had hold of him.

"Today is the first day of the rest of your life alien," one of the guards snarled. Jon recognized his voice from earlier, it was Renald, the mean green haired alien. "The afterlife that is!" Then he laughed out loud as the other guards joined in. Malcolm and Jon struggled as they were dragged off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

A Short Time Later.

"Oh happy day! Our Captain will see you," Zyan said sarcastically to Jon and Malcolm who stood shackled together in the corridor of the ship they were being held captive on.

"Thank You," Jon replied, "Like I told you, this is all just a misunderstanding. Our ship is damaged. We slid into that nebula and into the vortex. We had no intention of ever coming here."

"Wherever this is," Malcolm added.

"Silence," Renald said. "Anybody ever told you that you talk too much alien? I'd be happy to cut out that tongue for you!"

Jon and Malcolm had encountered several different crew members. But, their Captain was of an elite class, or so the humans had been told. That is why they had not been allowed to meet him. Jon and Malcolm had been told that their Captain could only be seen in person if he summoned one. They had been summoned.

"Bring it down a few notches Renald," Zyan snapped.

"I apologize Commander," Renald replied. "I just don't like these…aliens. I am concerned for the Captain's safety, that's all. You know how he can be when he decides he likes somebody."

"What makes you think he likes them?"

"They're still alive aren't they?" Renald snarled, his green eyes dancing.

"Report back to your post," Zyan said. "I'll handle this."

"Aye Sir," Renald said as he glared at the aliens. He then walked really close upon Jon and brushed his shoulder up against him as he walked away. Jon had to step back to keep from falling.

"Now let me give you some instructions while in Captain Triad's presence," Zyan said with a growl. "It would serve you well to listen closely. Our Captain is not one to be trifled with. Do not allow his seemingly easy manner and his unique way of speaking, his charm and good looks catch you unawares. He will kill you."

Jon and Malcolm looked at one another as they walked along side of their captor.

"He would kill us without provocation or cause," Jon asked. Zyan stopped abruptly and faced him.

"It would also serve you well to speak only if spoken to and given permission. And be careful not to lie to him. He hates liars. Nor should you try to deceive him. If he perceives that you have lied to him, attempted deception or that you are in any way a threat, he will end your life swiftly without ceremony. You will never know what happened."

Jon and Malcolm looked at one another and swallowed hard. Then they proceeded to meet this Captain Triad.

When they entered his ready room, the Captain was finishing up a conversation with a subordinate. "Til Kingdom comes," the young man said as he exited the room, bowing slightly to his Captain.

Zyan nodded in silent acknowledgement to his crew member as he left.

But Jon and Malcolm was still concentrating on the Captain, unsure of what he would do with them and the rest of the ship's crew. They had already seen what he was capable of and how deadly he could be. But when he turned to meet their eyes, they were taken aback.

"Commodore!" Malcolm whispered. But Jon shook his head never taking his eyes off the man before them.

"No Malcolm," he said.

"But Sir…" Jon shook his head, no.

"So, Zyan, these are the highest ranking officers from that banged up ship I gather?" Triad walked over and looked at the captives, circling around them. They looked stunned.

"Yes Captain," Zyan said bowing a bit.

"Who are you?" he asked Archer, noticing the five pips on his shoulder. "How did you get here and whadda ya want," he asked. The two officers glanced at each other, but said nothing.

"Well, I don't have all day and I'm tryin' real hard to be patient. But you've violated our air space and I want some answers, so start talkin."

"I- I'm Jonathan Archer," Jon started. "Commodore and Captain of the Star Ship Enterprise. This is my First Officer, Commander Malcolm Reed…Sir."

Triad sat on top of his desk with his arms folded in front of him. Jon and Malcolm held their gaze upon him. He was nothing like the other people of color. He had dirty blonde hair which was long and pulled back in a single pony tail. He had piercing blue eyes, but no matching freckles or hand markings, and clear fingernails.

"Well go on," he finally said to Jon.

"We meant no harm," Jon continued. "We're here purely by accident. Actually, we're explorers. We were thrown off course by a storm and ended up near that nebula, then we were pulled into it. We used a propulsion procedure to pass through it at warp seven speed. We came out on the other side and entered a vortex. Then our ship lost all power. We had no idea where we were since our equipment had failed. We were attacked by that ship you captured, and had no real means of fighting back. Then you showed up and you know the rest."

There was silence for a few moments as they stood staring at one another.

"You, _"First,"_ he said to Malcolm, "is that what happened?" Triad asked Malcolm.

"Yes…Sir. The Commodore speaks the truth, every word."

"Captain…Triad," Jon said. "We apologize for invading your space. But I assure you we mean you no harm. All we want is for our ship to be repaired, so we can get back home." Triad continued to stare at the two humans for a few seconds more. Then he got up and walked closer to them. He stood in front of them, staring at them.

"What species are you?" he asked.

"We are called human," Malcolm replied. "We are from a planet called Earth." Triad circled them again, then stopped in front of Archer and just stared into his eyes for a few moments.

"You have one heart vessel in your chest cavity," Triad said looking at Jon oddly. "Two…how do you say… _kidneys_ ; a filter called liver and a set of air bags."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Not this again!"

"I warned you alien!" Zyan said stepping forward toward Jon. But Triad held up his hand and Zyan pulled back. Then Triad circled Jon and Malcolm again, looking them up and down. He finally stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Yes, you are explorers as you've spoken." Triad said and continued to trade glances between the two of them.

"Look!…" Jon started again. "We've answered all your questions. We've tried to cooperate, now I want some answers. I demand…"

" _Demand_?" Triad snapped.

"I'm sorry…" Jon said. " _I'd like to know_ where my ship and my crew are. Why are we being treated liked criminals and just what the hell you plan to do with us?"

"Hold your tongue human!" Triad snapped taking an aggressive stance. Jon bristled a bit. "You're beginning to try my patience." But Triad didn't say anything else. He just continued to study them for a few more minutes. This made the two men very uncomfortable.

"As I said, I believe what you say, that you are explorers. But you've known war as well, haven't you Commodore?" Jon opened his mouth to say something, but Triad held up his hand to stop him again.

"Actually, you are a peaceful people, but you are also hostile…when necessary or pushed. You are technologically limited, but making strides all the time. Right now you're weary, hungry and a little scared. You think I'm gonna kill you." Malcolm and Archer traded quick glances.

"What did you say to them "First?" Triad asked looking hard at his First Officer.

"Only the truth Captain," Zyan said as he bowed his head a bit. His captain frowned at him and turned his attention back to the strangers.

"Commodore," he began, standing right in front of Jon. "I know you're worried about your crew. You wanna protect them, make sure they get home safe. You've seen enough death on your watch and you got a big hole in your middle cause of it," Triad said as he pushed his fist slightly into Archer's chest. "You're …alone too, no family to speak of. Your longest relationship has been with your ship." Jon stood with his mouth agape as if he were about to say something but Triad shook his head and waived him off.

He then moved over and stood in front of Malcolm. "Commander, you'd gladly die to save your crew; it would pain you deeply if somethin' happened to even one of 'em. You're a warrior… and there's not many you call friend. You spent most of your life closed off, inaccessible. But you've changed, some anyway. Seems you let yourself _love_ and you've learned how to give love in return. She's on your ship, no?"

Archer and Reed stood wide eyed. It was like this Triad was reading their minds. He then sighed a deep sigh. "You've both lost somebody…someone you did regard as a friend, even a brother. You still carry the pain."

"H-how did you know that?" Jon asked, still stunned. But Triad didn't answer. He just turned to Zyan.

"First," he said.

"Yes, Lord Triad."

"Take these shackles off these men. They are my guest. Get 'em situated in guest quarters so they can get cleaned up and rest. Commodore Archer, I'd like it very much if you and your First would join me for dinner tonight in my private dining hall. You can contact your ship and tell 'em you're okay. We'll talk some more after that."

With that he turned and left them standing with their mouths hanging open. Zyan hurried over and removed their shackles. "Come," he said. "You are now the honored guest of our distinguished Captain."

"Zyan, can I ask you a question?" Jon asked.

"By all means."

"How…how did he know all those things about us?"

"Yes, he was quite accurate," Malcolm added.

Zyan smiled. "As I told you, Captain Triad is a unique individual. He is extremely intelligent, brilliant in fact. He is also a powerful telepath and an empath. That is why I urged you not to lie to him, he would have known in an instant."

Later, they settled into adjoining quarters, quite luxurious ones at that. They were provided clean clothing and a special bath, assisted by two females. When they had dressed, Malcolm hurried over to Jon's room.

"Captain, this ship is truly remarkable, isn't it? I don't know if I've ever seen anything like it. The armory was nothing less than spectacular, these quarters are lavish and those assistants!"

"Leave it up to you Malcolm to put weapons and beautiful women in the same sentence. It's all quite breath taking isn't it," Jon answered.

"And that Captain Triad, my god, I thought I was going to fall over when I first saw him. He is the spitting image of Trip!"

"He is at that. I- I still can't get over it," Jon said. "At first I thought he _was_ Trip. It was like seeing a ghost."

"But unfortunately, we know he's not Trip Tucker, because we were there five years ago when we shot that capsule out into space with his body in it."

"And after we saw what he did to those people in cargo bay two… well, Trip would never, _could never_ have done anything like that." The two men were silent for a moment.

"But Malcolm, I'm sure you noticed that Triad doesn't exactly look like the rest of the Collourians. He looks human. I think that's why they asked all those questions about our anatomy. Zyan said they'd never encountered our species before, but if I were a betting man, I'd say that Triad is human."

"Too bad we don't have a scanner available," Malcolm said. "But the resemblance is stunning, and if you listen, you could almost hear a hint of that god-awful accent Trip had," Malcolm laughed a little.

"Malcolm, we've been in space a long time, and we've seen a lot of things. Things we would have never thought possible just twenty years ago."

"Commodore, we both saw Trip Tucker die. And just because he doesn't look like the rest of them, doesn't mean he's not one of them."

"But then again, maybe he isn't."

"What are you getting at Commodore?" You think he could be Trip Tucker… from another universe, an alternate perhaps? Wouldn't be the first time we've been met with that phenomenon."

"Maybe, who knows? Stranger things have happened."

"If so, what is he doing here?

"I don't know. But, I'd like to find out more about him. Hopefully, since he regards us now as his guest, we can ask some questions."

"Commodore, remember, he's telepathic and emphatic. Trip was neither."

"Who knows what he was in an alternate universe?"

"Even if he did turn out to be Trip Tucker from an alternate universe, what then Commodore?"

"Maybe… we could try and help him get back home."

"How do we know he's stranded, perhaps he's here of his own volition."

"I don't know Malcolm, my gut is telling me something else. If Captain Triad is Commander Charles Tucker, III, even from an alternate universe…I-I'd be damned grateful. It was just good to see that face again."

"Commodore, Trip's dead," Malcolm said sadly. They both looked away for a moment. "But it _was_ bloody good to see that face again," Malcolm grinned. "And to hear that voice."

"Yes, it was Malcolm. It really was."

"What about T'Pol, sir?" Malcolm asked. "Should we tell her about him?"

Although T'Pol had been declared unfit for duty several years ago, she had regained enough composure to return to service in the capacity of an Ambassador for Earth and Vulcan in deep space several months ago. She was one of the officers Enterprise had rescued at the outpost before encountering the storm.

"No, not now anyway," Jon replied. "First we need to see how this goes, find out everything we can about Triad, and if necessary, when the time is right, we'll tell her. Only then."

Captain Triad's Quarters.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Those men, those… _humans_ , as they called themselves, thought he reminded them of someone. They thought he looked like their friend, someone they lost a long time ago. He could still sense their grief over it too. They had been close to him, whoever he was, each in his own way.

He would have to get to know them a little better. He would have to get some answers, even if it meant probing their thoughts. No, he knew it was forbidden to take anyone thoughts without permission, but damn, this was too intriguing. If he had interrogated them as prisoners, he could have taken their thoughts, but only in the event they were uncooperative.

Triad undid his belt and threw it onto the bed. He tore off his top and tossed it aside as well, then slipped out of the rest of his clothes. He was weary and now had a raging headache. He had suffered from them ever since he could remember. Suddenly, his door chime sounded.

"Come," he said, not bothering to hide his naked body. A petite woman with red hair, eyes, freckles and nails, entered the room and bowed.

"Rhamira, I didn't call for you," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Master Triad," she said. "I sensed your distress and came swiftly. I can calm your nerves and attend to your needs at once."

"No. I just want a hot shower and to be alone. Leave me."

"But Your Grace, you are greatly distressed. It would be sinful for me to leave you in such a state. I must attend to you."

"Get out I said!" he shouted. Rhamira jumped, startled. She knew her Captain had a temper and she didn't want to upset him further, so she immediately began to tear up then turned to leave.

"Y-yes, My Lord, at once," she cried.

"Wait a minute, hold on," Triad said, gesturing for her to come back. "Look, I know it's your job to take care of me and you do just fine. But what did I tell you, you're not my slave or my concubine. I don't own you, okay, so stop acting like it. And it's not always about sex with me either. I just wanna relax, alone. Got it?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"No. What did I ask you to call me when we were alone?"

"Oh uh… _Roman_ …Sir," she sniffed quietly.

"Good girl. Now go, take the night off, do whatever you want." She then turned and scurried out of his quarters.

He took the binding off of his long dark blonde hair and stepped into the shower. He stood under the water and let it fall onto his body. He massaged his temples and tried to drive the headache away. Once he had finished, he wrapped himself in a towel and pressed the comm.

"Triad to Doc Rocs," he said.

"Dr. Racqueslier here," a voice on the comm replied.

"Look doc, I've got a really bad one tonight, and I've got guest. I really need you to give me something stronger."

"I will give you something Captain, but I would strongly urge you to rest afterwards. You can mingle with your guest tomorrow. These episodes are getting worse and I am concerned."

"No, this can't wait. I've gotta meet with them tonight. It's urgent."

The doctor blew out a long sigh. "Very well then. Besides, what would your father say if he knew I was allowing his son to be unwell? He would have my head that's what."

"Well what Roman the Elder doesn't know, won't hurt him, will it," Triad said smiling.

"You are incorrigible. I will be there momentarily with your medication."

"Thanks doc. Triad out."

Back On Enterprise.

Travis and Hoshi sat in Commodore Archer's ready room waiting for the Ambassador to arrive.

"You really think she'll help us?" Hoshi asked. "You know this just isn't her thing anymore."

"All we can do is ask," Travis replied. "I need all the help I can get. You saw what happened at that briefing. Things almost got completely out of hand."

"But they didn't. You were great Travis. You really put Vince and Cann in their place."

"Yeah but they never would have acted like that with Commander Reed."

"That's cause Malcolm would have had their heads, and everybody knows it! Look, you did a fine job, people are just not used to your command style. You're a lot more easy-going than Malcolm. But I think you let them see another side of you today. You want have any more trouble out of Vince and Cann."

"What worries me is how many more Vince and Canns are out there…" Suddenly the door to the ready room slid open. T'Pol entered, wearing a Vulcan robe and a blank stare. Hoshi and Malcolm stood up.

"Ambassador," Travis said. "Thank you for coming."

"Can I get you anything?" Hoshi asked.

"No. I am fine," T'Pol answered. "How can I be of assistance Commander?"

"Well, you know that Commodore Archer and Commander Reed have been taken. We're at a dead stop and we've had a lot of casualties, and fatalities."

"It's regrettable to hear that," T'Pol replied, her face completed void of any emotion.

"I've given orders to the senior staff. Tried to prioritize, care for the injured, recover the dead, get the engines running, try to come up with a plan to retrieve our people."

"It sounds like you have everything under control under the circumstances."

"But we need your help T'Pol," Hoshi blurted out.

"Commander Mayweather seems to have devised a logical course of action. I cannot see how my assistance is needed."

"Ambassador, I appreciate the vote of confidence, and I do feel like I've put a decent plan in place considering what I've got to work with. But, as far as a plan to find out where our people are, and try a rescue attempt, I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I could really use some advice."

T'Pol looked at Sato and Mayweather. It had been a long time since she had worked on a star ship, on Enterprise. She had accepted the Ambassador's position after Soval retired and at the urging of Commodore Archer. He hated seeing her waste away, still overcome with grief. She had only been back at Starfleet for a year when while on a diplomatic mission, her team had been abducted by hostiles. When Archer heard of her capture, he volunteered to take Enterprise out on this one last mission to rescue her and her team before the ship was to be decommissioned. The mission had been a success up until they encountered the storm that blew them off course.

"Does the ship have enough power to initiate a long range scan?"

"Power is fluctuating," Hoshi said. "But each time we stay on line a few minutes more. Anna said that's the best she can do right now, without certain parts, she can't make the necessary repairs."

"Then that will have to do," T'Pol said. "It may take several hours, but we may be able to scan any nearby ships and the planet below. If that is unsuccessful, I suggest you send a shuttle pod to try and get closer to the surface. We may be able to isolate any human bio-signs if we are in closer range."

"We may not have hours," Travis said. "Our people could be dead by then."

"They could well be dead now," T'Pol dead panned. "However, it would be futile to send an away team to the planet surface considering how massive it is, without first having some idea as to where to begin looking for our people. I know it is human nature to feel as if you are doing something in the midst of a crisis. But would you rather feel you are just _doing something_ , or would you prefer to devise a plan that may actually work?"

Travis and Hoshi looked at one another. "We want it to work," they both said together.

"Very well. I will don suitable bridge attire, and meet you there in 15 minutes," she said. "Lt. Sato, I have no intention of reducing you to the status of a waitress, but it may be wise to obtain sustenance from chef, coffee and tea and have it brought to the bridge. We may be there for quite some time." With that she rose and left the room.

"Same old T'Pol," Travis grinned, "but I'm glad she's helping out."

"Travis, she's not anything like the T'Pol we worked with five years ago. She's got her full Vulcan mask on, but she's still very wounded underneath all that. She lost her daughter and her husband within the span of 24 months. She's better, but she's still pretty much a mess. Hiding behind that mask of hers is probably the only way she can hold it together." Hoshi had no idea how right she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Jon and Malcolm joined Triad, Zyan and Renald in the large dining hall which was adorned with comfortable chairs, plush decorations, and a magnificent buffet.

"Hey Z," Triad said, tossing a glass to his first officer. "Pour me another glass of wine."

"Pour it yourself!" Zyan said and threw the glass at Triad who ducked before it hit him, then crashed onto the wall behind him. Zyan burst into laughter.

"Saxon hound!" Triad said.

"Degenerate!" Zyan said back.

"Takes one to know one! Now try to act civilized in front of our guest will ya! They're supposed to be under the impression that I'm a ruthless killer!"

"Oh, we are most certainly under that impression," Malcolm replied. Zyan and Triad looked at one another then burst into laughter again.

Renald just sat either looking off into space or staring at the visitors. He seemed very uncomfortable in this setting, but said nothing. He just played with the drink in his hand. Malcolm kept him in his peripheral vision. He didn't trust this one.

"You two seem quite…different this evening," Jon said.

"Well Commodore, we work very hard protecting the realm," Triad said. "So when we get the chance, we play even harder. Zyan here is my "First" and he is as efficient and hellascious as they come. But he's also my friend. More like a brother; I trust him with my life."

"Here, here!" Zyan said. "Brothers to the end!"

"And what of me," Renald asked. "Am I simply chopped caladium?"

"For heaven's sake Renald, stop being jealous," Zyan said. "I am not interested in Triad."

"Go to hades!" Renald shouted, rising abruptly. "Maybe your tastes run toward ship's captains, but not mine." Zyan laughed and Triad just shook his head.

"Sit down Rey," he said. "He's just foolin' around and you know it." Renald sat with a scowl.

"I can't help it if our second officer is hopelessly in love with the captain," Zyan said. And as quick as he had said it, Renald reached across the table and grabbed him.

Jon and Malcolm just looked on, not really knowing what to do. "Hey, hey, guys stop it!" Triad shouted as Zyan continued laughing. "C'mon guys act civilized! That's an order! Now sit down and let's eat."

"I've lost my appetite!" Renald announced. "I think I'll be going, if I may be excused Captain."

"Oh c'mon Renald, you don't have to leave. Lighten up will ya? And Z, cut him some slack, I mean it."

"With all due respect Captain, I'd rather…just go," the green haired alien said. "I have intel of a possible Simeon sighting. I have to check it out at once."

Zyan put his hands in his hair and mockingly tore at it. "Not Simeon again!" he said as Triad hung his head, then put his hand to his forehead as if in distress.

"What is it with you and Simeon," Zyan continued. "Someone crash landed on Vallas II, oh it must be Simeon. Someone escaped from a prison on Marslan Alpha Zeta, oh it must be Simeon. Someone killed a cat, had to be Simeon!"

"Do not mock me brother!" Renald shouted. "Simeon is by far the most notorious criminal Colloure has ever produced! He tried to overthrow the kingdom! He spread lies about the Crown Prince and tried to kill him!"

"You are paranoid and suspicious of everything that moves! You're becoming irrational!" With that Renald went to grab Zyan again. But Triad stepped in this time.

"Stop it! Stop it, you two! That's an order!" The two men broke apart and Triad looked at each of them disapprovingly.

"May I take my leave now Captain?" Renald snarled. Triad blew out a long sigh.

"Alright, alright, if you must," he said. "Dismissed."

"Til kingdom comes," He said as he departed. Triad turned and gave Zyan a hard stare.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you have to mess with him all the time? You know he can be rather …sensitive."

"Just having a little fun. Renald is simply wound too tight. And all that business about Simeon grows tiresome after a time," Zyan said. It is also a known fact that Renald is rather over protective and dogmatic when it comes to the Captain here," he explained to Jon and Malcolm.

"He's a fine tactical and security officer," Triad said. "And one of the few people I call friend. But, he _is_ uptight, paranoid and suspicious to a fault. Nevertheless, we're not gonna let it spoil our evening. To Renald!" Triad said as he and Zyan leaned over and clinked glasses. "Now, let's eat!"

Several minutes passed as the men ate. "Captain Triad this meal is wonderful," Jon finally said.

"It's like nothing I've ever tasted before", Malcolm added. "These dishes are simply magnificent. What is this called again?"

"This is drumin, a fruit sautéed in Collourian wine. And this," Triad said picking up another dish, "is called Merrimac. It's a vegetable that only grows for two turns out of a life cycle. This is caladdium, it's a meat that is supposed to stimulate your higher brain function. Our dishes, are they to your liking?"

"I'll say," Jon replied. "I feel… almost euphoric, and I've only had one glass of wine." Triad and Zyan laughed a little.

"Careful Captain," Zyan said. "Many of our foods have specific purposes and effects. Euphoria is but one of them." Jon and Malcolm looked at one another. Zyan and Triad just laughed again.

"Captain Triad, I've been meaning to ask you, what are the turns and life cycles you speak of," Malcolm asked.

"Those are terms that refer to the way we measure time. A turn is as one of your days, and span is like your month. A life cycle is similar to your year. We are on the 4th span of this cycle, and 120 turns."

"How did you learn how we measure time," Jon asked.

"We downloaded information from your ship's computer," Triad replied. Both Jon and Malcolm stopped eating and looked up at the same time.

"Relax Commodore," Triad said. "I have no use for your ship's information. Can't use it, most of it is really dated."

"Dated?!" Malcolm said incredulously.

"Yes dated."

"That's a warp seven vessel," Jon replied. Triad and Zyan looked at one another, then burst into laughter again.

"Commodore," Zyan finally said. "Vigilance's top speed is warp 12."

"Oh," Jon and Malcolm said at the same time.

"Like I said Commodore, I'm not interested in your ship or its data base," Triad said. "But, I wouldn't be much of a protector if I didn't at least take a look. And tomorrow, I'll send a couple of my best engineers to help start patchin' it up. But right now, eat up, let's just enjoy the evenin', shall we?"

The men ate and drank sweet wine for about another hour, then Zyan begged his pardon and left them alone. Triad had instructed him to do so earlier. They were reclining in the living area when Malcolm decided to ask some questions.

"So Captain Triad," Malcolm began. "You are somewhat different from the other Collourians aren't you sir?'

"Commander Reed, may I call you Malcolm? Formalities are fine in front of the crew but we're alone and I feel like I've know you guys all my life." Malcolm and Jon looked at one another.

"By all means," the brit replied.

"And please call me Jon," Archer added.

"Alright, Jon. But only if you call me Roman," Triad replied.

"Roman?" Jon repeated.

"Yeah, that's my name, Triad is just a nick name of sorts. And yes Malcolm, guess it's pretty obvious, I'm not exactly like everyone else."

"Why is that, if I may be so bold," Jon said.

"It's a long story Commodore. Let's just say, I've been through a lot." Jon looked at his host curiously.

"Were you born different, or did something happen to you that caused you to become this way?'

Roman set his drink down and locked his fingers together in front of him. He looked down for a few moments then said, "I've seen pictures of myself from my childhood up until the time I was taken. From what I'm told I was one way before the abduction, but I came back different."

"The abduction?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah. You see, I was uh, abducted by hostile aliens almost six life cycles ago. I was missing for more than nine months, presumed dead. When one day while traveling many light years away from here, one of our ships encountered a slave ship. I was imprisoned on it. Collourians are vehemently opposed to slavery, so our ship attacked the slave ship, defeated it and freed us all. I was ill…and I had no memory of my former life. I didn't know who I was, where I came from, nothing, didn't even know what species I was."

"That…that's an interesting story," Malcolm said.

"Yeah it is," Roman said. "I was fortunate. Once back on our planet, I recovered quickly and my family and the doctors went about trying to restore my memory and retrain me, or teach me how to be Collourian again. In the process I discovered that I had mad engineering skills and knowledge. I joined the military cause from what I was told, it was expected of me. I started out as Chief Engineer of this vessel, after one cycle, I was made Captain. Been in charge for almost three cycles now."

"And now you are the Commander of your planet's most powerful ship, the protector of the realm," Archer replied.

"Yes, I'm the protector of the realm. The Supreme Ruler trusts me with this responsibility," Roman replied. He and Malcolm continued to talk on and on about his planet and the Supreme Ruler of the planet, but Jon had drifted off. Who was this man sitting across from him, really? An amnesiac that had no memory of his former life. It was as if his life had started just five years ago. Around the same time Trip Tucker had died.

The Next Day.

Jon and Malcolm were taken down to the planet surface by their host. Colloure was a fascinating place, and very beautiful with water falls, beaches and forests. The main city was actually built around a waterfall and consisted of some of the most beautiful architecture and structures the humans had ever seen. The trees and plant life were magnificent purple, blue, green, gold and red in colors. The sky reflected a beautiful rainbow of colors changing every so many days. It had a temperature of about 70 degrees all the time.

Collourians aged very slowly and lived for about 400 years if not killed. The planet's air and plant life had healing properties and helped ward off disease and injuries healed quickly. The waters protected their skin and helped the people maintain a youthful appearance for a very long time. Off worlders claimed that the waters were a fountain of youth. The food also had the ability to sharpen one's mind and heighten senses.

Their mines contained many valuable minerals, gold, silver, and other precious stones, as well as dilithium, trellium and the like.

People primarily were very polite especially if they lived what they called "the kingdom life." All things were done for the kingdom.

Roman had insisted that Jon and Malcolm stay the night at his home, a lavish property inside a massive compound at the edge of the city. He wanted them to meet his father. As they walked through the corridors various members of the staff stopped whenever they approached and bowed.

"Sir Roman," two women said.

"Ladies," he replied.

"May the kingdom continue to bestow good will and long life upon you." Roman just nodded his head slightly as Zyan and Renald continued to walk just a few steps behind him. Archer and Reed trailed, taking in the scene.

"Sir Roman, a young male bowed. "Peace unto you, til kingdom comes." Roman just nodded. A man, a woman and two young boys met the travelers next.

"Dad! Dad!" The boys shouted and jumped up and down. "It's Prince Roman! Prince Roman!" They then broke free and ran up to the Captain and began pulling at him and touching him.

"My Prince!" the man and woman shouted and fell to the floor in front of him.

"Insolents!" Zyan shouted. "You know it is forbidden to touch the Prince!"

"Hands off!" Renald said as he tried to shove the children away from his Captain.

"Oh please forgive our young children My Lord!" The man said loudly from a bowed position on the ground. "They just not a few minutes ago saw video of you in the palace library while on tour. We got separated from the group and were lost. We were simply looking for a way to get back to the common grounds. We had no idea Prince Roman himself would greet us in the corridor!"

Zyan started to say something but Roman stopped him.

"Z, Rey! It's alright. Stop, just stop." Zyan frowned and backed away from the man and woman and took his place again behind his captain. Renald was slower to move. Roman gave him a hard look, and he moved away abruptly.

"You two get up," Roman said and went to help the woman up.

"Prince Roman," an older looking gentleman said approaching. "You really should refrain from touching the subjects."

"Oh blow it out your ear!" Roman replied. Then he laughed and picked up the smaller of the boys. Everyone gasped. "Hey, would you like to ride a stag?" he said to the little boy.

"Oh boy, would I," the child beamed.

"Well I might just let you visit my stable and take a ride; that is if you let your brother here help you."

"I will, I will!" the little boy beamed and jumped up and down.

"Chamberlain," Roman said to the elder gentleman. "Take care of it." Then he turned to the parents. "You two should have lunch in the garden while your kids go riding."

"Sir Roman!" the man said as the woman gasped.

"Chamberlain, take these fine people over to the west garden and have the kitchen serve them lunch. And I better hear that they were treated really, really, well, got that?"

"But of course My Prince," the chamberlain said and bowed. "Until kingdom comes."

"Until kingdom comes," they all said.

"Another thing," Roman said after the older gentleman. "I'm having guests for a few days, planning on taking them to meet the Elder. See to it."

"I am only but to serve My Lord. Oh and uh, Sir Roman," the old man said.

"Yes?"

"Do try to conduct yourself more…" _princely"_ in the company of your father, yes?"

"Whatever!" Roman replied, waiving the older man off. Then he gestured for his guest to follow him.

Once inside a very large living area he threw down his gear and a young man ran out and gathered his things. There were several other large rooms adjacent to it and more even in the back.

"Marshon, how the hell are ya!?" Roman greeted him. The young man jumped as if startled.

"Sir?!" he asked as if he didn't understand the question.

"I asked how you were doing kid, geez!" Zyan and Renald exchanged glances and laughed a bit.

"Oh uh… I am well My Lord! But my wellbeing is of course of no consequence; uh, uh I mean…only in my service to you Sir!"

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Roman said as if exasperated.

"Sir!?" the young man said again.

"Never mind," he said rolling his eyes. "These men are guests of mine, Marshi. Set 'em up in guest quarters and make sure they have everything they need," he ordered.

"Yes, My Lord. Til' kingdom…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…get to it!" he said waiving the young man away. He motioned for Jon and Malcolm to sit, but Zyan and Renald remained standing.

"Captain," Jon started. "If you don't mind…what was all that about?"

"Oh you mean all the bowing, and all the other stuff?" Roman asked as he peeled off his jacket and tossed it to the side.

"Well, yes," Jon replied. "You're…a prince?"

Zyan laughed. "Yes," he answered before Roman could speak. "Sir, if I may?"

"By all means," Roman said leaning back into the large comfortable sofa.

"He is known by many names," Zyan started. "In space he is known as Captain Triad, or The Triad. He is the protector of the realm or fleet captain of the military. Here on Colloure, he is Sir Roman or more appropriately, Prince Roman of the House of Imperius, heir to the throne of Colloure."

Jon and Malcolm looked at each other. "So, since we are obviously in the palace," Malcolm said looking around. "What do we call you? We wouldn't want to offend anyone."

"Sir Roman or Prince Roman," Renald replied, "is appropriate."

"It's just Roman," the man before them said. "Look, I'm sorry. I know this is probably a bit confusin' for you guys since you don't know our ways. But like I told you before, Triad is just a nick name; it's the only name off worlders or enemies, if you will, knows. They don't know me by Roman."

"That's because our enemies do not know that the fleet Captain is the Crown Prince of our world," Zyan said taking on a serious tone. "This knowledge could be detrimental to us. Assassins would come from out of the wood work. Our enemies would certainly attempt to abduct him as they did before, either for ransom, or an attempt to invade our world. Hostiles in this system as well as those who have merely heard of us would love to invade us in an attempt to discover our planet's secrets, to plunder our mines and harvest our crops."

"We have been blessed to dwell on a world that gives more to the people than it takes," Renald added. "We have only to care for it and it allows us to live poverty free, at peace, with vibrant health and strength, and for a long time. We buy and trade with other worlds, we allow off worlders to visit and settle here, to come here to take advantage of what she offers. However, we do not allow hostiles or those who seek to use it for evil to come and _take_ what they want or to destroy what we have been given."

"That's why people risk going through that nebula to get here, "Roman said. "A lot of folks don't know about the vortex though, so even if they somehow make it through the nebula, they can't get through the vortex. Those who do, gotta come through me!"

"And that my good people, is not easy," Zyan said.

"You think you know me, or that you've met me before, don't you," Roman said out of the blue. "What is it about me that makes you think that?" Jon and Malcolm looked at one another, then back at the man sitting across from them.

"Well," Jon started. "You bear a striking resemblance to someone we used to know. Same height and build, hair color, same eyes."

"You really could be his twin," Malcolm said as he and Jon kept staring at him.

"How did you come to be called "Triad?" Jon asked.

"As I told you before, when I came here, I had no memory of my former life. The only thing I remembered was the number three, more specifically, the term _Trip or Triple._ I didn't even know what it meant. Was it my name, my species, the name of my home world? Since I didn't remember my own name, people just started calling me Trip or the Triad. It stuck." Jon and Malcolm looked stunned but did not say anything.

"Those slavers had no idea that they had captured and enslaved the Crown Prince, Roman Imperius, II," Renald added.

"No one knows my real identity out there," Roman said, "And we wanna keep it that way."

"So in space, you're Triad," Jon replied. "But at home you're Roman."

"Until kingdom comes," Zyan said and bowed his head slightly. The young man who was there earlier came and brought them drinks.

Suddenly Roman received a communication from his ship. He relayed the information to Jon. "Seems your little ship is more resilient than we thought," he grinned.

"Little?!" Jon and Malcolm said at the same time.

"Just kidding," Roman said as Zyan and Renald laughed. "Wan't trying to be insultin' or nothin'. But my people report that they've been attempting to scan Vigilance every hour or so. Probably looking for you guys. The scans are weak, but they've been consistent."

"I wonder how they managed that?" Malcolm asked.

"Or the ship's not in as bad shape as we thought," Jon added.

"Oh it's a wreck," Zyan said. "You must have a very competent Science Officer and Engineer up there to have pulled that off. Congratulations." Malcolm and Jon looked at one another. They knew Hess was top of the line, after all she'd been trained by Trip. But Cann was more mouth and attitude, a fair Science Officer, but she would never have had the diligence or patience to conduct scans for over 24 hours.

"You don't suppose Cann had a little help do you Sir?" he asked Jon.

"Anything's possible," he replied.

"Well, why don't you give 'em a call," Roman said, "they'll probably send down a shuttle craft next and start scanning for you down here. Wouldn't want one of my ships to blast 'em out of the sky," he said grinning. Archer raised both of his eye brows at that. Roman seemed to have a wicked sense of humor. Then Zyan handed him a communicator and he called the ship. The crew was elated to find out they were okay and that their scans had been successful.

Suddenly there were other voices coming from the back of the house, one of which sounded like a small child. Moments later, a little girl ran into the room and jumped on Roman. An older Collourian woman with light brown hair, eyes, etc. chased behind her.

" _Wo_ -man," the little girl said. "Want _Wo_ -man."

"No, no," the woman said. "come child," and tried to pry the little girl off of him.

"Want _Wo_ -man," the child said clinging to Roman's shirt.

"It's alright Kimorra," Roman said. "She can stay. Hey baby!" he then said as he lifted the child in the air and tossed her. For a few moments he kissed her all over her face as she giggled loudly.

"Enough. Enough now My Lord," the woman said. "The child got out of bed when she awakened and sensed you in the house. It is late, she can visit in the morning."

"I said she could stay," Roman replied as he continued to play with the little girl.

"But it is past bed time and I will retire soon. I would like to get the child situated before that time Your Grace."

"It's okay Kimorra, she can sleep with me tonight."

"Master!"

"Kimorra give it a rest. I haven't seen her in a month. Now she's stayin' with me tonight and that's that."

"My Lord, with all due respect," Kimorra continued. "The last time when you returned home, you allowed the child to sleep in your bed the entire time you were home, for two months. When you left, she cried for many nights and did not want to sleep in her own chamber, let alone her own bed. I had to retrain her all over again."

"She's stayin' Kimmy," he said firmly, "that's it and that's all!"

"Yes, My Prince; til kingdom comes," Kimorra said, bowed and turned to go muttering something about spoiling.

"Wait," Roman said to her before she exited the room. "Jon and Malcolm, this is Kimorra, the Keeper of my House. Kimorra, these men are Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Malcolm Reed of the Star Ship Enterprise. They are my personal guests. Make sure they're well taken care of as they'll be here a few days. And this little munchkin," he said as he tickled her a bit while the child squirmed and laughed, "is Sienna, my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Roman replied. "She would be almost two of your years or 20 months."

"She is the spitting image of you," Malcolm said as they watched the small child with two blonde pigtails and strikingly blue eyes.

"It's good to meet you Kimorra. You have a beautiful daughter," Jon smiled. Renald and Zyan laughed a little, but Kimorra just stood glaring at Jon.

"No," Roman said. "When I said Kimorra was the Keeper of my House, I meant that she is Sienna's care giver and mine too for that matter. Aliyra, Sienna's mother, is deceased."

They talked more that evening and Sienna fell asleep in her father's arms. Zyan and Renald excused themselves and left Roman alone with his guest as they continued talking into the night.

"Jon, I'm gonna put Sienna to bed now, but before I go, I have something to tell you guys," Roman said.

"Oh," Jon said, "and that would be?"

"You're not gonna be able to leave here…"

"What?!" he and Malcolm said together. The baby shifted in Roman's arms and he rocked her slightly to soothe her. When she had settled back down, he continued.

"You didn't let me finish," he said. "You're not prisoners, I already told you that. It's just that this area of space is unique. That vortex you entered when you came here, it only opens at certain times. We've been able to determine when it will open, so we monitor it. We try to keep hostiles from coming here if possible, and we look out for those who are just traveling through or come here by accident like you."

"So, when is it scheduled to re-open?" Jon asked concerned.

"In about 45 days."

"Forty-five days!" Malcolm repeated.

"Yes, 45 days."

"And there's no way to re-open it?' Jon asked. Roman hesitated for a moment.

"I could re-open it," he said, "but I won't." Before either of them could protest Roman continued. "Look, the vortex has become very unstable because of people like Visseral, remember him, opening and closing it at will. If that continues, it's gonna collapse one day, and that nebula that you were caught in, will slide right through it. The radiation from it would be devastating to our planet and our people. Not to mention the fact that anyone could just come and go as they please. It's not safe to open that vortex and I won't do it. But what I will do is safely guide you through it when the time comes. Until then Jon, I suggest you treat this time as an adventure. Let your crew have shore leave while we repair your ship. You won't regret it."

Jon and Malcolm exchanged glances. "Alright," Jon finally said. "I guess we don't have much of a choice. We'll just have to trust you. I'll contact the ship tomorrow."

"Great," Roman said. "I'll have someone arrange living space for your crew, tour guides, entertainment. This'll be the best shore leave they've ever had, I promise you that. But first, you have to meet the Elder."

"The Elder?" Jon asked.

"Yes, the Supreme Ruler of Colloure. It's all been arranged, goodnight gentlemen." Before they could ask any more questions, Roman had risen and taken the baby away. They saw themselves out and headed to the living space that had been provided for them.

"I guess we're going to see the king," Jon said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jon and Malcolm had been provided with new attire, suitable for entering the presence of the Supreme Ruler. Roman, Renald and Zyan were dressed in blue and gold military uniforms, each supporting and array of medals on their chest.

A huge set of doors opened and one of the guards announced them.

"Lord Roman Imperius, the Elder, Supreme Ruler of the Kingdom of Colloure," the man began. "The Crown Prince, Sir Roman Imperius, II, Protector of the Realm, approaches My Lord."

A regal man stood up and gestured for Roman and his party to come forward. He had deep sapphire blue eyes and hair. His blue facial markings were very prominent as well. But his hair had a hint of grey on the sides and his skin color was paler than a lot of the Collourians. The deepening of one's eye color and facial markings was a sign of age. The pale skin tone rather than the golden tanned look, was also a sign of age.

"My son," he said as Roman approached and bowed on one knee before him. "No, no, stand up. I want to look at you," the Supreme Ruler said smiling. "You look well!"

"I _am_ well father," Roman smiled. "And how are you? You haven't been overdoing it have you?"

"Of course he has," a female voice replied from behind the Supreme Ruler.

"Hello Itallica," Roman said as he kissed the beautiful Collourian woman on the cheek. She had beautiful light brown eyes and hair, etc; she was simply stunning.

"It is good to have you home," she replied. "Have you seen Sienna yet?"

"Yes, she's gettin' real big, itn't she."

"She is indeed. She was here with us a few nights ago. Simply tore the place apart. Her grandfather simply will not allow her to be disciplined."

"She's a baby," Roman the Elder replied. "She needs to be able to run and play when she visits her grandfather; to have fun. The realities of life will be upon her in enough time."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Roman said smiling and moving away. With that Zyan and Renald bowed before the ruler.

"Hello Zyan," Itallica said as he kissed her hand. "Still handsome as ever; still devilish as well?"

"As they come My Lady," Zyan replied. Roman the Elder then gestured for him to rise.

"Commander Zyan," he said. "Every time you bring my son back home to me in one piece, you gain more honor and respect. Well done."

"For the Kingdom, Your Majesty."

"Renald, it is good to see you again, Itallica said."

"Likewise My Lady," Renald said kissing her hand as well.

"When are you going to give up this dirty business and pursue your true calling? One as pretty as you should be in the entertainment field or the arts."

"Itallica!" the Elder said. "You are embarrassing him. You know that Renald is a lion! Major," he said gesturing for him to rise. "As faithful as ever. You take good care of my son. He hasn't been too much trouble of late, has he?" the Supreme Ruler asked smiling.

"As always Sire," Renald said as everyone laughed.

"And who do we have here?" he asked moving toward Jon and Malcolm.

"Father, Itallica, I have some people here I'd like you to meet. This is Commodore Jonathan Archer of the Star Ship Enterprise," Roman said. "And this is Commander Malcolm Reed, his First. I consider them to be friends."

"Oh please stand," the Elder said as he gestured for the guests to rise. Jon and Malcolm did so.

"It's an honor to meet you Lord Roman," Jon said.

"It is an honor Sir," Malcolm added.

"Commodore, it is a rare thing for Roman to call someone friend, and bring them to meet me no less. When it comes to protecting the realm, I'm afraid my son is rather ruthless. I am glad he did not kill you." Jon and Malcolm looked at one another.

"Sir, I just spent the last two days trying to convince these men that my bark was worse than my bite, now you've gone and tossed all my hard work out the window," Roman said.

"Nonsense my boy. I'm sure they knew from the moment they met you that you were as gentle as a lamb," the Elder said sarcastically. They all laughed.

"Come Commodore, Commander Reed. Brunch has been prepared. We will break bread together and then we'll have a visit."

Jon and Malcolm walked beside Roman, who followed behind Roman the Elder and his companion into a large dining hall. But Zyan lingered.

"Do not let the humans out of your sight," he whispered to one of the guards. "Roman has taken to them for some reason. He trusts them, but I'm not willing to take any chances. If there is any sign of unrest or suspicion, I am to be summoned at once. If Roman or the Elder's life is threatened in any way at all, kill them."

"Understood Commander," the guard said.

"If anything happens to the royal family, I will personally hold you responsible. Also, assign someone to watch Lady Itallica and Sienna. You must ensure that no harm comes to any of them, such would devastate the Elder. Now go, you have your orders."

"Til kingdom comes," the guard said. Zyan clasped his fist across his chest in acknowledgement.

"For the kingdom!" he said and walked away in the other direction. As soon as he was out of sight, Renald stepped from behind a large planter. He reached for his communicator and said "follow him" into it, then walked away briskly.

Later, Back at Roman's Home.

"I have to admit," Jon said to Roman, "your father seems to be a remarkable man. I really enjoyed meeting him and spending time with him."

"I concur," Malcolm said. "And your mother was quite gracious…and beautiful." Roman spit out his drink and Zyan doubled over with laughter.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Itallica…she's uh… _not_ my mother," Roman laughed.

"She's not the queen?" Jon asked.

"No, she's the Elder's…uh… she's his…"

"Girlfriend," Malcolm suggested.

"Companion," Zyan laughed. "They are called companions."

"Oh," Jon said. "And your mother?"

"Died when I was really small…or so I'm told. I can't remember her."

"That must be unsettling," Jon replied. "I lost both my parents at an early age."

"Sorry to hear that Jon. I know you're not married, but is there someone special on your ship?"

"No, uh…there was somebody special a while back, didn't work out though."

"Well you can't just give up," Roman replied. "There's plenty of fine fish in the sea."

"Oh look who's talking," Zyan interjected. "When was the last time you've been with a woman?"

"Rhamira…"

"Oh yeah sure," Zyan said sarcastically. "We all know you're _not_ sleeping with Rhamira."

Roman bowed his head a bit. "Why does it always have to be about sex! What happened to love, respect…marriage? What's wrong with wanting more out of a relationship?"

"Well you can't have a relationship if you don't get out there and at least talk to someone of the opposite sex," Zyan said. "He could have his pick of beautiful women; he has many offers on a daily basis."

"There is something to be said for holding out for the right one," Roman replied, "right Malcolm?"

"That idea has merit," he grinned. "But I'm just a lucky bastard. Women like Hoshi don't come along every day."

"So in the meantime, are we to just pine away," Jon asked. "What's wrong with testing the waters? How else are we to know when we meet Ms. Right?"

"Here, here," Zyan said.

"Well, I did that," Roman replied, "and look what it got me, a baby and a dead companion." The room grew silent for a few moments. Zyan set his drink down and faced his friend.

"Roman, you can't continue to blame yourself for Alyira's death. The doctors were unfamiliar with her species. They had no way of knowing that the trauma of childbirth would be so devastating on her physically." There was another moment of silence.

"There were complications with the delivery," Zyan continued. "Our healers didn't understand her anatomy, she bleed to death. But, it wasn't your fault Roman, and you cannot spend the rest of your life punishing yourself because of it."

"I wasn't even here Z," Roman said rising. "She died scared and alone. I should have been here."

"Your first duty is to the kingdom," Zyan replied then turned to face Jon and Malcolm. "We were called away unexpectedly. There were ships in Collourian space, in our atmosphere. They came very close to the planet surface."

"Wasn't there anyone else to who could have gone…I mean under the circumstances?" Malcolm asked.

"There's no way you would have stayed behind Malcolm and you know it," Roman said. "Guys like us _have_ to go, no matter what." Malcolm just lowered his head a bit. He knew what Roman was saying was true.

"Look, the bottom line is that I knew I should have done right by Alyira. I should have made her my wife. But…I couldn't."

"You couldn't?" Jon asked.

"For several reasons," Roman replied. "The Elder didn't approve."

"It was a lot more complicated than that Roman and you know it," Zyan said. "Alyira was a lovely woman, a beautiful, sweet soul. But she wasn't of royal blood. It was a violation of kingdom law for him to be with her. It was a serious offense. He almost lost the crown over it. Kingdom law can be rigid and unforgiving."

"Zyan you've always taken liberty with the law," Roman said. "And you walk a fine line with the life as well." Then he looked down, "Well I guess I do too, so I'm not one to talk."

"I still can't believe you almost lost your crown because of a woman," Jon said incredulously. "Because you loved a woman who didn't have blue blood running through her veins!"

"That's just it," Roman said. "I _didn't_ love her." The room fell silent again for a few moments. "Don't get me wrong, I cared deeply for her and she was my friend, but I just couldn't commit to her fully. Not without being able to remember my past…without knowing who I really was."

"Roman!" Zyan said rising abruptly. "You've had too much to drink, you should not be discussing…"

"What are you saying?" Jon asking rising as well. "You don't believe you're actually the Crown Prince?"

"Roman, tread carefully my friend," Zyan said sternly as he rose to his feet. "That's not what he meant, was it Roman?" Roman hesitated and Jon could tell that this was a troubling subject.

"No, that's not what I meant," he finally replied slowly. "I just meant that…it's hard, very hard…not being able to remember; your past, your own mother for God's sake. It's like my life began five years ago. Sometimes, it's just so hard to live with. I get really down about it sometimes, and I just wanna…run away. How could I subject any woman to that?"

"Well, at least you have Sienna to remember her by," Malcolm said. "Even though you spend a lot of time away from her, I think it's commendable that you're raising her alone."

"Well, that took some doing too," Roman said. "Actually, the whole thing was a royal mess."

"It was a perfectly delicious scandal," Zyan said smiling.

"It's wasn't funny Z!"

"Not in the least," Zyan answered.

"It was the only time I've seen the Elder really angry with me," Roman said. "He was infuriated. He had forbidden me to be in a relationship with Alyira in the first place, but I didn't listen. She and I had come off that slave ship together. We were both amnesiacs, and telepaths. I had more in common with her than anyone else on the planet. We were drawn together. When the Elder found out she was pregnant, he was so pissed off that he stripped me of my title."

"He did that?" Malcolm asked.

"He could have done more than that according to kingdom law. He could have thrown me out of the palace altogether, off the planet in fact, exiled me."

"For getting a woman pregnant?" Jon asked incredulously, "that's kind of harsh isn't it?"

"It's the law," Zyan said and sighed deeply. "However there are those who believe that some of our laws are oppressive and inequitable."

"According to kingdom law," Roman explained, "Collourians were forbidden to have children out of wedlock, especially a royal," Roman explained. "When it happened, you had two options and abortion wasn't one of them. You either have to turn the child over to the State House to be raised by keepers…"

"An orphanage," Jon said.

"Yeah, guess you could call it that. But these children were well cared for, and most were adopted into good families. The other option was to hide your mistress and your child from the public. You could arrange for their care for the rest of their lives, you could even see 'em if you wanted to, you just could never acknowledge their existence. Your _mistress_ would never be queen and your _bastard_ child could never be your heir. But you were still expected to marry at some point and produce a legitimate and legal heir, all the while hiding and ignoring your other family."

"That sounds like something out of the dark ages," Jon said.

"Well I wouldn't do it," Roman said. "I wouldn't turn Sienna over to the state as a public charge and I wouldn't hide her. She was my child, my flesh and blood and I was determined to raise her myself."

"The Elder was really incensed by then" Zyan added. "I thought he was actually going to exile him after that. But having not long before exiled his Cousin, Simeon, for suspected treason, the Elder just couldn't do it. Besides he really didn't want to lose Roman again. So he showed mercy."

"So this Simeon that Renald keeps referring to is actually a royal, the Supreme Ruler's cousin?" Malcolm asked.

"One in the same," Roman replied.

"Did he actually try to kill you," Jon asked.

"That was never really proven conclusively. That's why he's still walking around out there with his head on his shoulders."

"The Elder exiled Simeon instead," Zyan said. "And that is why Roman was able to escape execution as well."

"Execution!" Malcolm said.

"Getting a woman pregnant out of wedlock is considered the equivalent of suspected attempted murder!" Jon said in disbelief.

"No, that wasn't it. That was considered dishonorable and disgraceful, and a minor violation of the law. An offense that got me stripped of the crown," Roman replied. "What could have gotten me executed was that I had defied the Supreme Ruler; I refused to do what he commanded that I do, twice. I was forbidden to get involved with a commoner, then I was ordered to turn Sienna over to the state in secrecy. I refused. That was the crime punishable by death. On a personal note, I embarrassed him and hurt him deeply too."

"For a society as technologically advanced as you are, your moral standards and laws are, forgive me for saying so, ass backwards." Zyan started to laugh, then cleared his throat quickly when Roman shot him a look.

"So what did you do?" Malcolm asked. "How did you manage to escape the ultimate punishment?

"I called a press conference. I confessed what I had done, all of it. I repented before the priest and the people. I apologized to my father for being such a disappointment and for defying him. I abdicated as heir to the throne and surrendered myself for punishment. When the Elder declined to kill me, I made plans to leave Colloure forever, didn't wanna embarrass him any further. But not without my child."

"The people of Colloure were so impressed with his honesty and humility that they pleaded for clemency on his behalf," Zyan interjected. "They thought Roman's antics made him very real, much like an average citizen of the kingdom. They had never seen such from a royal, someone so in touch with the people.

The palace was flooded with letters and well wishes, _and_ for a change in the law. People wanted single parents to be able to raise their children openly and in public. Roman had set these events in motion. In the end, the stringent law was changed, as well as a few others. It allowed the people to live free of secrecy and oppression as it related to such personal matters. It allowed people to believe that one could make a mistake, and have a second chance. That forgiveness was not just something to read about in the ancient text. It was real. Afterwards, the people fell in love with Sir Roman. They were endeared to the royal family because of it, like never before; and a new era of love, commitment and popularity fell upon the royals."

"All this because of a child born out of wedlock," Jon said incredulously. "What kind of law is that? Just what the hell is this kingdom law anyway?"

"Do you worship a Deity on your world?" Roman asked."

"Some do," Jon replied, "although there are many gods that people worship. However, there is a religion that some believe is _the_ religion and that there is only one God."

"But not you?" Roman asked.

"I've just learned to keep an open mind," Jon replied.

"Same here," Malcolm said. Roman and Zyan looked at one another.

"Well, here on Colloure, there is one God, _the One_ , as we call him," Roman explained. "The kingdom we refer to intimates that everything is done for the kingdom of Colloure until the kingdom of God comes."

"That's very interesting," Jon replied. "How is it that everyone worships one God?

"It is the basis for our existence," Zyan spoke up. "Our governing laws are based upon the law of the One. Everyone must abide by kingdom law."

"Though not everyone is required to live the kingdom life," Roman explained further. "It's a choice."

"One that you've obviously made," Malcolm said. Roman put his drink down and looked very serious for a moment.

"When I was brought here five years ago," he began, "I was so lost. You can't imagine how difficult it is to not know anything about yourself; your name, your parent's name, if you even have parents, where you came from. Everyone kept telling me I was the prince, but I just couldn't remember anything. I had dreams and I saw images all the time. I'd have moments of déjà vu. The first time I went to temple though and started to read the ancient text, I was sure I'd read it before. The words were very familiar to me. They comforted me, they felt like…home in a sense. I don't know how I was familiar with the ancient text, but I couldn't put it down. And I haven't since that day. I chose the kingdom life, and I try to live it, as best I can. But as you've been told, I have at times failed miserably."

"I know what you're thinking Commodore," Zyan said. "The kingdom life requires a lot of one, even celibacy. But it is not always possible to comply. We are not a perfect people."

"But that's just it," Roman said. "Some interpretations of the ancient text say that you gotta be perfect. Well that's impossible. I believe the interpretation that says that you just have to try; to live a good life, do what's right and treat your fellow person with love, dignity and respect. But it _is_ a choice. That's freedom, real freedom. Otherwise, we're just an oppressed people trying to follow the letter of the law, which none of us can do."

"Everything here keeps getting more fascinating by the minute," Jon said. "But a lot of what you say we've actually experienced on our own world. Like I said, I've just tried to keep an open mind."

"Tell you what Jon, Malcolm," Roman said. "Why don't you come to temple with me tomorrow, experience it for yourself. Kingdom life may be a difficult way to live at times, but most of the time it's actually quite wonderful."

"I don't know…" Malcolm replied.

"Oh come on, can't hurt anything. Look you're stuck here for at least another 40 days or more. Might as well experience everything you can, no strings attached. Maybe it'll help you understand us a little better." Jon and Malcolm looked at one another.

"Why not," Jon finally said.

"Wonderful!" Roman replied. "Now, let's have dinner!"

The Next Day.

Jon and Malcolm were really anxious to get back to the ship, but by no means wanted to get on Roman's bad side by insulting him. But he just kept coming up with things for them to see or do. Now, they were going to church.

Jon and Malcolm both kneeled before the Priest and allowed him to say the prayers over them out of respect. Then, they were handed pads with the ancient text to be read aloud in the ceremony for the day. When they opened the padd and read the words they were taken aback:

"How blessed are they that do not sit in the seat of scoffers, or stand in

the place of the scornful; but in the law of The One, shall you meditate

day and night. And ye shall be like maracas plants firmly rooted by the

waters edge. And in doing so, everything that one does shall prosper and flourish until the day that His kingdom comes."

"This book of kingdom law shall not depart from your lips nor your eyes; but in it shall you mediate day and night, then be careful to do all that is written here within. For then shall you prosper and then shall you have great success."

Malcolm's head shot up and he looked over at Jon. It couldn't be! This ancient text was well known on Earth. Jon shook his head at Malcolm as to say, not now. They continued reading from the text for about 15 minutes. Then there was thirty minutes of meditation. Finally the Priest bestowed good will, prosperity, health and peace upon all of the worshipers. After Prince Roman had greeted the Priest and some of his subjects, he exited the temple flanked by escorts. Jon and Malcolm were allowed to follow behind. After the hover car had taken them away, the people were allowed to leave.

Back at the palace compound Jon and Malcolm talked alone.

"Commodore, where are we?" Malcolm asked. "And why are we here?"

"What do you mean Malcolm?"

"I mean, don't you find all of this strange, extremely strange? We are literally sucked into a nebula, then we're pulled into a vortex. We're arrested as spies then taken to this Captain Triad. But he looks a hell of a lot like one Commander Charles Tucker, III, who died five years ago."

"And don't forget that this Captain Triad, oh, no I mean _Prince Roman of the House of Imperius,_ doesn't know who he is, where he came from or his own species for God's sake. And there's the fact that he disappeared around the same time that Trip died. It's all too coincidental for me Sir, and convenient. Then, we read that ancient text; I'm beginning to think…to think we were brought here for a reason. That some other forces are at work here."

"Malcolm, are you trying to say that God brought us here? To find Trip?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. This is all just too much. It's crazy!"

"He wants to know who he is Malcolm. He's desperate to know. He hasn't said it, but I know I'm right. He almost told us the other night. If we could just get him alone, without Zyan or the Elder, I'm sure he'll tell us. He doesn't believe he's the Crown Prince and he wants to know who he is. I think we have to help him find out."

"And if he is our Trip Tucker," Malcolm replied, "how did he get here? And, and what about the fact that he's dead! Was he somehow miraculously resurrected?"

"I don't know Malcolm," Jon said, "I can't answer any of those questions."

"Let's say you're right somehow, that Roman is actually Trip. What then? Why give this all up? He's a Prince for God's sake, and one day he's going to be their Supreme Ruler. Is it right to disrupt that? Will it do any good to take him away from all this, without being certain? What about Trip's family Commodore? What about T'Pol? Haven't they all been through enough? It would be cruel to get their hopes up, just to have them shattered again if it turns out he isn't Trip."

"I agree Malcolm. But it would be crueler not to explore the possibility any further. If it were me," Jon said with conviction, "I'd want to know. And I would be willing to risk almost anything to find out." Malcolm considered this for a moment.

"You're right Sir," he finally replied. "If it were me, I could never be whole, if you will, if I didn't know my own identity, where I came from. And nothing or no one could keep me from finding out the truth, if there was even the slightest chance that the truth was out there.'

"We're the closest he's ever come to finding out, and one way or the other, I think we have to give him that chance."

"How would we accomplish that Sir?"

"I don't know Malcolm, but we'll think of something. Let's get some rest."

Back at the military facility Renald sat listening and monitoring the conversation in the guest quarters. When they retired, he turned off the listening device and made some notations in his computer. "What the hell are they up to," he said out loud. "I'll be damned if they think they're going to take the Prince away," he spat. "Over my cold, mutilated, dead body!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Later on Enterprise.

After about eight days Jon and Malcolm finally came back to the ship via shuttle craft, along with a team of Collourian engineers. Roman didn't accompany them however. Jon wanted an opportunity to tell people about him before he came aboard. Travis and Hoshi met them at the launch bay.

"It is so great to have you back," Hoshi beamed, trying to remain professional.

"Sure is," Travis agreed, "we were really beginning to worry."

"Good to be back Lieutenant," he said to Travis, "Lieutenant Sato."

"Commander," Hoshi said to Malcolm.

"Lieutenant," is all Malcolm said, then nodded to Travis.

"Walk with me Travis," Jon said. "These fine people are some of the best engineers from the planet surface. They're gonna get the ship repaired while the crew takes shore leave."

"Shore leave," Travis said. "Commodore, are you sure we can trust these people?"

"I'm sure Lieutenant. Now get as many people together as possible in cargo bay one. I'm going to make the announcement. Seems we're gonna be here a while, we might as well take advantage of the invitation. I don't think anyone will be disappointed."

"Aye Sir," Travis said.

"Where's T'Pol?" Jon asked, "I need to see her."

"She's probably in her assigned quarters, she barely leaves there. For the last few days Hoshi and I have been consulting with her about our plan of action. She's actually been very helpful. It was her idea to sit on the bridge around the clock and every time there was a power surge, to start conducting scans. We were up there for 37 hours Sir." Jon grinned at that.

"She agreed to go to the surface with us as part of the away team to try to retrieve you and the Commander, if it came to that. Other than that, she's pretty much kept to herself."

"Get her for me and bring her to my ready room. There's something really important I need to discuss with her."

"Aye Sir," Travis said and walked away.

"And oh uh Commander," Jon said as Travis turned back. "Good job," he said. A big grin plastered across Mayweather's face.

"Thanks Sir, just doing my job." Jon returned the smile, sighed and walked away in the other direction toward his quarters. He needed to see Porthos.

Malcolm's Quarters.

The two officers had walked side by side, keeping a professional distance until they were safely inside the room. As soon as the door closed behind them they embraced quickly and kissed frantically.

"I have been worried out of my mind," Hoshi finally said when they came up for air. "I know you told us a couple of days ago that you were fine, and would explain everything when you got back to the ship, but I was still worried."

"Were held against our will the first 24 hours, but after that we're been treated very well. The Collourians are excellent hosts."

"So what's this big announcement the Commodore's gonna make, is everything alright?'

"Of course love," Malcolm said as he led Hoshi over to his bunk. "Sit down, I want to tell you something."

Malcolm explained everything, about the Vortex and the nebula and having to wait another 40 days or so to go back through it, and about Captain Triad, rather, Prince Roman.

"The Commodore is telling T'Pol now," Malcolm said.

"Wow! That's an incredible story," she replied. "Does he really look that much like Trip?"

"The resemblance is remarkable."

"I- I can't wait to meet him!" Hoshi said. "When will he be here!"

"Tomorrow. The Commodore asked him to give him a chance to explain the situation to certain members of the crew. You and Travis, Hess, Phlox and of course T'Pol."

"Poor T'Pol," Hoshi said. "She's been through so much. I just hope she can handle seeing someone who looks like her dead husband."

"We'll see," Malcolm replied. We'll see."

The crew was a little bothered by the fact that they couldn't leave for over a month. But they accepted it and started to warm up to the idea of shore leave. As the Collourian engineers worked on the ship, the crew packed and started to take the trip down to the surface by shuttle. It was about mid-day when Roman arrived with Kimorra and Sienna. Hoshi and Travis were the first to meet him.

"Lt. Travis Mayweather and Lt. Hoshi Sato, meet Sir Roman Imperius, the Crown Prince of the kingdom of Colloure," Jon said to his officers in the launch bay. Travis and Hoshi stared wide-eyed for a few moments.

"Well hello," Roman said, reaching his hand out to Travis. "I've heard a lot about you. Your commanding officers speak very highly of you."

At first Travis did not move, he just stared blankly. Then Malcolm jabbed him in the side. "Oh, uh… Sorry, Sir…it's a pleasure to meet you…really…It's…"

Jon and Malcolm laughed a little. "Commodore, Sir Roman…I'm sorry, just caught me off guard that's all," Travis stammered.

"It's alright," Roman said. "Your Commodore warned me about how people might react to seeing me for the first time. Don't worry about it." Then he turned his attention to Hoshi.

"Hoshi, you're even more beautiful than Malcolm described," he said then kissed her hand. Malcolm cleared his throat and Hoshi just continued staring.

"Oh. My. God!" she finally said. "I-I can't believe it. They told me that you looked a lot like…like Trip…" then Hoshi put her hand to her mouth and started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad," Roman said.

"It's not your fault," Malcolm replied. "But you really, really, look like him…we told you."

"It's okay," Hoshi said as she wiped away her tears. "It really is good to meet you Prince Roman."

"It's just Roman," he replied. "This little lady is Sienna," he said taking the child from her care taker standing just behind him. "My daughter. And this is Kimorra, her caregiver."

"Oh she's beautiful," Hoshi said reaching out to touch the little girl's face.

"You bu-ful, too," Sienna replied. Everyone laughed.

"Hoshi, would you show Kimorra and Sienna to guest quarters," Jon said. "I'm going to show Roman around, take him to meet a few other people."

"It would be my pleasure," Hoshi said as she introduced herself to Kimorra. Malcolm and Travis went about other matters as Jon had Roman to walk with him. Their first stop, engineering. Roman didn't react one way or another, so Jon couldn't gage what he was thinking. He just watched Roman as he toured engineering. A lot of the staff were new so they hadn't known Trip Tucker, the former Chief Engineer. But some remembered him, and they simply stared in disbelief. Suddenly, Anna Hess came rushing through the doors.

"Commodore!" she said loudly, moving quickly in his direction, then stopped abruptly.

"Anna," Jon said. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

"N-no," she almost gasped.

"This is Prince Roman, my guest. I told you about him, remember?"

"Oh yeah…right… Prince…I-m…I'm…uh…uh…"

"You're Anna Hess," Jon said, " _the Chief Engineer_."

"Oh right! Yes, of course," she said turning beet red. "I'm… her."

"Hello Anna," Roman laughed taking her hand. "It's really good to meet ya! Your boss here has told me so much about you. And you have a fine looking engine room…" With that Anna rushed Roman and threw her arms around his neck, hanging on as if for dear life.

"Commander!" Jon said. "Get ahold of yourself, that's an order!" After a few seconds more Anna finally released Roman who just grinned.

"I have to apologize Roman," Jon said to his guest. "Some of the senior staff members were really close to the late Chief Engineer. Commander Hess was one of them."

"It's alright Commodore," he said. "No need to apologize. You did warn me." Then he looked at Hess who looked absolutely white. "Are you alright chief?" Roman asked. "You don't look so good, you need some water or somethin'?" With that, Hess did a beautiful swoon, right onto the floor. Jon and Roman hurried to her where she lay. Jon called for a medic as several of Hess' crew rushed over.

The next stop was sick bay. Phlox was busy feeding his creatures when Jon and Roman came through the doors.

"Doc," Jon said. "I've got someone I want you to meet. Sir Roman…"

"Why yes of course," Phlox interrupted. "The Crown Prince himself. It is simply delightful to meet you," he grinned and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oh my, I must say, the rumors were true, you do bear a striking resemblance to our Commander Tucker, simply stunning I tell you!" But this time, it was Roman who stared, and for a few moments, he did not or could not speak.

"Roman," Jon said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure Commodore, it's just that…that. I seemed to have just had a moment of déjà vu, or something."

"Really?" Jon said. "Can you describe what happened?"

"I don't know, it was just like…like I'd done this before…been here before…seen you before," Roman said to Phlox.

"Fascinating!" Phlox said. "Here sit down and let me get you some water."

"No, I'm fine doc. I apologize…I'm glad to have met you, really. But I think I've done enough meeting' and greeting' for right now. Besides, I better go check on Sienna, she's probably wondering' where I am."

"That's fine,' Jon replied, "whatever you want. But dinner is at 0700, my private mess hall."

"I'll be there,' Roman said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." With that he turned and exited sick bay.

"Commodore, I know you told me that the Prince favored Mr. Tucker, but I had no idea the resemblance would be that close," Phlox said. "It's like seeing an aberration."

"I want you to examine Roman," Jon said. "I need you to compare Trip's medical records to anything, anything at all you can to Roman's physiology. I believe he's human, but we need to be sure."

"What are you suggesting Commodore?" Phlox said. "Surely you don't believe he is actually Commander Tucker?"

"I don't know what I believe Phlox. I just want to know who he really is. He does too."

"You mean he doesn't know? How is that possible?"

"He's an amnesiac, lost his memory five years ago. He only believes he's Prince Roman because that's what he's been told."

"Will he consent to an examination?"

"I think he will. I just need some time alone to talk to him."

"I still don't know how you think what you are suggesting is possible. We saw Commander Tucker die right here in this very room. We saw his body shot out into space."

"Did we?" Jon asked. "Did we really, or did we just think that's what we saw? Look Phlox, I don't have any answers for you right now, but I intend to get some. Roman looks too much like Trip, he even sounds like Trip sometimes, he moves like Trip. He acts like him sometimes too. It's just too much of a coincident that Trip allegedly died five years ago, around the same time Roman went missing and came back months later with no memory. Doc, I need to know. He needs to know!"

"I understand. Send him to me as soon as you can. Perhaps I can help solve this mystery." Jon nodded and left sick back.

Mess Hall That Evening.

Travis, Anna and Liz Cutler were sitting together, talking.

"What do you think about Prince Roman?" Travis asked.

"Whadda you mean," Hess asked. "He's a great guy. Spent all day today with me in engineering. It was almost like old times."

"Anna, almost like old times?" Cutler replied.

"You know what I mean. He's so much like Trip. That smile, that quick wit of his, and he is soooo smart."

"That doesn't make him Commander Tucker," Travis said.

"Nobody said he was Commander Tucker," Anna bit back. "I just said he reminded me of him."

"C'mon Anna," Travis replied. "You were thinking it. We've all been thinking it."

"But how could that be?" Cutler said. "I was there when he died. I saw it happen, and you guys saw him in that missile tube. Commander Tucker's dead."

"Then how come I feel like he's here," Anna said sadly. "Commodore said Prince Roman went missing six years ago. He resurfaced about the time Trip died. What the hell is that? A coincidence? Hell no!"

"Whadda you mean Anna? You think Commander Tucker's been somehow miraculously resurrected?"

"Maybe he wasn't really dead."

"He was dead," Cutler snapped. There was silence for a few moments. Then Hoshi came in, with a small package.

"Oh wow, look who we have here," Cutler said rising to greet their little guest. "Hi sweetheart! I'm Liz."

"Iz," Sienna repeated. They all laughed.

"What are you doing with her?" Anna asked.

"I'm babysitting. Giving Kimorra a break. Isn't she the cutest thing?'

"Looks just like her daddy," Anna replied.

"Daddy," Sienna repeated. "Wo-man, my daddy!"

"Yes sweetie, we know," Hoshi said and joined the group at the table.

"I'm Anna," Hess said, "Anna, can you say An-na?"

"I not stupid!" the child said. "Anna." They all laughed.

"Of course not baby girl," Travis replied, still laughing. "I'm Travis."

"A-vi," she said, generating laughter again. "Where my daddy, want Wo-man!"

"Roman's talking to Commodore Archer," Hoshi said. "He'll be here in a minute, okay." Sienna whined a bit and laid her head against Hoshi shoulder.

"Maybe she's sleepy" Hess said.

"Or hungry," Liz added.

"Does she need changing?" Travis asked.

"Travis, she's not a baby-baby," Hoshi snapped. "She's a toddler. Besides, she's potty trained. She's just not used to strangers."

"When did you become such an expert on children?" Travis asked. Hoshi hesitated.

"I'm not an expert, I just like kids. I used to be a teacher, remember." Suddenly Roman appeared.

"Hi guys!" he said as he approached. Sienna immediately reached for him. He took her in his arms and sat down.

"Aw, I thought I was doing so well with her," Hoshi said.

"Believe me you were," Roman said. "Sienna hasn't been exposed to a lot of people, but she wasn't screaming her head off, so you did good."

"She's a lovely child," Cutler said. "Looks just like you."

"She is beautiful," Hess said. "Roman, I wanna thank you for all your help in engineering today. What you did with the plasma injectors and the intermix, was phenomenal."

"It was an old trick," Roman replied. "You would have figured it out though. Your predecessor taught you well." Anna hesitated for a moment, then put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry," she said, then jumped up from the table and bolted. Roman stared after her.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Don't mind her," Travis said, "she's just being Anna. She really loved her old boss. I think she may have even been " _in love"_ with him."

Hoshi and Liz rolled their eyes and made exasperated sounds.

"Why do men always think that if a woman shows the slightest hint of emotion, it means she's ga-ga over a guy," Cutler snapped.

"She worked very close with Commander Tucker," Hoshi said, "that's all. He was more like her big brother. Mine too for that matter."

"Hey look, I'm gonna go," Cutler said. "Had a long shift and I wanna turn in early. We've still got a lot of sick people in sick bay. So, I'm gonna say goodnight."

"Me too," Travis said, "We've all been working real hard lately. I need all the extra sleep I can get."

"Good night," Hoshi and Roman said. Then they watched their friends go.

"I really enjoyed watching Sienna today," Hoshi said. "I'd be happy to watch her tomorrow for a while, after my shift ends. Give Kimorra some more time to hang out." Roman smiled and looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"So have you told him yet?" he asked.

"Told him?" Hoshi replied. "Told who, what?"

"Told Malcolm…about the baby?" Hoshi's head jerked around quickly to see if anybody else heard.

"How…how did you know? No one knows but me and Phlox." Roman just titled his head and looked at Hoshi.

"Oh, I forgot," she said.

"I didn't take your thoughts. I don't do that. I mostly make statements instead of asking questions and people just tell me what I want to know or what I suspect. I'm usually right. In this case, I just sensed how much you're drawn to Sienna, and that you're deeply concerned about something."

"Wow! You're good."

"I see things other people don't see, I feel things. It wasn't easy to guess. Actually we're a lot alike in that aspect."

"I'm not a telepath or an empath."

"No? Hoshi, I know you're an expert in languages, body language and readin' folks. But, you've got some telepathic ability sweetheart. You may not know it, but you do. And if you'd concentrate and had somebody to teach you, you would be able to access that ability."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. If you came to live on Colloure, those abilities would manifest themselves inside of six months."

"Were you born a telepath?"

"That's what they tell me."

"Oh I forgot, you can't remember your childhood, sorry."

"I wish people would quit apologizin' like I'm some injured soul. I'm okay.

"Alright, since you're okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and ask you another question."

"Go for it."

"You're not just empathic and telepathic, are you? You're clairvoyant too, aren't you?"

"Wow! _You're_ good. Most people don't know that. And for your information, it's not that strong and I can't control it. Sometimes, I get these visions ahead of time, and they happen."

"Soooo, are we ever going to get back home?"

"I don't have to be clairvoyant to answer that. Yes, you're going to get back home. I promise you that. I can get you through the vortex safely and through that nebula. Trust me."

"You sound pretty confident in that."

"I am."

"I like you Roman," Hoshi said with a smile.

"And I like you Hoshi," he said with a grin. "Now tell the man!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Roman had spent the better part of the day meeting the staff and touring the ship. He was on his way to dinner when it happened. He entered the dining hall and there she stood…the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He stopped dead in his tracks, so did she.

Jon had only warned her of his uncanny resemblance to Trip. He had not prepared her for this however. He was in fact the spitting image of her dead husband. He even walked and moved like Trip. It was as if T'Pol had seen a ghost.

Roman grabbed his head and swayed, T'Pol stumbled, then slid to the floor.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Jon asked. Malcolm hurried to Roman's side as Jon helped T'Pol from the floor.

"He… is a t-tele…path," T'Pol gasped. "Apparently, a very powerful one… at that."

"I'm sorry," Roman replied. "I wasn't trying to access your thoughts. It's just when I came through the door all of these strong emotions hit me, and some of your thoughts. Forgive me. I would never take your thoughts without permission, but your emotions are so close to the surface that I couldn't help but to feel them. I let my guard down and some of your thoughts came in. I tried to block them and they cascaded back onto you."

"I understand," T'Pol replied. "My ability to control my emotions was compromised some years ago. At times I cannot suppress them as required, especially in the presence of other telepaths." With that Roman held his head and stumbled. He had to lean up against the wall to get his balance. T'Pol stumbled as well.

"Bloody hell!" Malcolm said. "What exactly is going on here?"

"You need to take her to your infirmary," Roman said. "Until she can get her emotions under control, we shouldn't be in one another's presence."

"Why is that?" Archer asked. "What's happening Roman?"

"You told me she was a touch telepath, but seems my telepathy is throwing her off balance. She's _trying_ to connect with me. You should get her out of here, or I'll go."

"No!" T'Pol replied. "I will be alright. I just need a moment. I do not wish to ruin your evening." She then allowed Jon to help her up again. She straightened her clothes and looked at Roman.

"Forgive me Prince Roman," she said in full Vulcan façade. "I had no idea your appearance would be so…startling. As I said, I lost my emotional control some years ago and I find it even more difficult sometimes to maintain it in the presence of other telepaths, especially someone as strong as you are."

"It's okay, I've got a handle on it now. I can maintain enough control for both of us," Roman replied. For a moment there was an awkward silence as the two stared at one another. "By the way, I'm Roman Imperius, II…I'm Captain of…my ship… Vigilance and uh, the Crown Prince…uh down…there, he stammered." Jon and Malcolm couldn't believe how inarticulate he had suddenly become.

"T-T'Pol…of Vulcan…" she replied. "Ambassador T'Pol…of…Vulcan…to …Earth."

"Well, let's have dinner shall we…." Jon quickly intervened. They all sat and the officers quickly began to fill T'Pol in on their experience on Colloure.

"It's a beautiful planet T'Pol," Jon said. "You have to see it. They have water falls everywhere, even in the middle of the main city."

"The trees and plant life is simple captivating," Malcolm added. "Blue, green, yellow, orange, even purple. The sky even reflects rainbow like colors at certain times of the day."

"Sounds fascinating," T'Pol deadpanned. Roman just ate quietly, ever so often looking over at T'Pol. She tried her best to ignore his stares, but gave in intermittently.

"I understand that you are…unwedded," T'Pol said. Roman hesitated.

"No, I'm not married," he replied.

"Your child's mother?"

"Is deceased," Roman said. "She died during childbirth."

'Shit!' Jon thought, as he brushed his hand over his face, this conversation was getting dangerous, way too fast.

"That was almost two years ago, yet you have chosen not to remarry."

"I was never married to Sienna's mother," he replied. This time Malcolm flinched and looked at Jon as if saying _'do something.'_

"Oh uhhh….Roman…." Jon tried to intervene. "What do you think of human cuisine?" is all he could think of to say.

"It's fine," Roman said quietly. "Actually, this dish seems very familiar, like I've had it before. Are you married Ambassador T'Pol?" Roman asked without missing a beat.

Malcolm dropped his fork and knocked over his water glass at that. "Sorry," he said sheepishly and quickly wiped up the spill.

"I was…" T'Pol replied with a slight quiver in her voice. "I am sure Commodore Archer has told you that my husband…was the Chief Engineer of this vessel for many years…he died." Roman slowly sipped his wine, set it down and forged ahead.

"But you've never remarried?" he asked. "A beautiful woman like you, obviously intelligent, extremely intelligent in fact, and you've never remarried?" One thing was for sure about Roman, he had no trouble getting personal if he wanted to know something.

"No," T'Pol said nervously.

"Don't you want more children?" he asked.

"What do you mean _more_ children?" T'Pol asked sitting on the very edge of her seat. "I have no children."

"But you did have a child, a daughter, no?" Roman said.

'Bloody hell!' Malcolm thought, 'he's at it again!' "Uh, Roman, that subject may be a little too personal…" he began, trying to spare T'Pol's feelings.

"She brought it up," he replied. "She asked me about my child. Why can't you talk about yours T'Pol?"

"I'd just rather not," she said her voice noticeable shaky this time.

"Why not?" T'Pol did not answer. "You should be able to remember her without it causing you so much pain. And your husband, _"Charles,"_ wasn't it? You should also be able to remember him without it damn near killin' you. He wouldn't want you to grieve like this over him forever. He would have wanted you to move on."

"No!" she said rising, tears formulating in her eyes. "He is alive! He's alive I tell you and he wants me to find him!"

"T'Pol," Jon said rising. "Calm down. You know this isn't healthy. Maybe you should go turn in. Malcolm, please escort the Ambassador to her quarters."

"I do not need to be put to bed!" T'Pol shouted.

"No, she needs to meditate," Roman said. "How long has it been since you were able to meditate effectively? Are you still dreaming as well?" Suddenly T'Pol grabbed her temples as if in anguish. Roman grabbed his head as well as if in pain. T'Pol collapsed to the floor again. Roman pushed away from the table and shakily stood up.

"What the hell was that all about Roman?" Jon asked.

"We just had the equivalent of a telepathic fight," he replied still rubbing his forehead. "She started it."

"A fight, you just met for heaven's sake," Jon said.

"Like I said, she started it."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Malcolm replied, "T'Pol is still somewhat fragile, even if she doesn't show it." Jon was still on the floor holding T'Pol in his arms as she started to stir.

"Why don't you take her to the doctor now," Roman said. "And I agree with Malcolm, she and I don't need to spend time together."

"Why?" Jon asked. "I'm sure this…whatever _this_ is, will only get better in time."

"Commodore…she thinks I'm her husband," Roman replied. "Take her," he said. Jon and Malcolm looked at Roman then at T'Pol, then at one another. With that Jon lifted her and turned to go to sick bay.

Hours Later, Sick bay.

"How is she doctor," Jon asked looking down at the sleeping Vulcan.

"She came in greatly distressed," Phlox replied. "But after a little rest with the help of my hypo spray, and meditation, she is no worse for the wear."

"Did she tell you what happened?'

"Yes, she did."

"They weren't able to be in the same room together. What does it mean doc?"

"I am uncertain. Have you had a chance to speak to Roman yet?"

"No. But I will. I was on my way to see him when I thought I'd check in on T'Pol. Take care of her will you doc, she's been through so much over these last few years."

"I will do my best Commodore. Do you think it was wise to let them meet under the circumstances?"

"I don't know doc. I really don't know. I knew it was perhaps going to be difficult for her, but I thought it might…somehow…help both of them. They both seem to be so tortured. Let me know when she wakes up," With that Jon and turned left sick bay.

Jon's Quarters.

After dinner, Jon had invited Roman back to his quarters for a night cap, and to watch a sporting event, but Roman seemed unimpressed and distracted.

"Roman, we don't have to continue watching this if you don't want," Jon finally said. "I didn't mean to bore you. I just wanted to show you the same hospitality you showed us on your home world."

"My home world…right," Roman said.

"What does that mean?" Jon asked with a puzzled look. Roman closed his eyes then rose from the sofa where he'd been sitting.

"Nothin,' he said. "Look, think I'm gonna go…"

"Roman, I know we've only known one another a couple of weeks. But we've spent a lot of time together and I know something is bothering you. I know you want to tell me something."

Roman turned and stared at Jon for a few moments. "When we first met, I could sense that you guys thought you knew me," he finally said. "You still do."

"We've told you over and over again that you look exactly like our friend … Charles Tucker…exactly," Jon replied.

"I know, but there's more," Roman said hesitantly. "I'm not supposed to speak about it, it's forbidden."

"Roman you're on my ship and anything we say here is confidential." Roman did not respond, so Jon decided to go on a fishing expedition.

"A few days ago, back at the palace, you started to say something. You said you didn't really know if you were Prince Roman, but Zyan cut you off. What did you mean?" Roman sat quietly. He put his hand to his forehead as he rubbed it trying to soothe the headache that was building.

"I wanna show you something," Jon said. Then he walked over to his computer console and pulled a photo up. "This was Commander Charles Tucker III, my best friend."

Roman stared for a few seconds then he got up and walked over to the console. He stared at it up close then turned to face Jon. "I see what you mean," he finally said. "We…we could be twins."

"Or the same person," Jon replied. Roman whipped around. There, somebody finally said it.

"You think I'm…him, don't you. You always have, from the moment you first met me."

"It's not important what I think. It's important what you think."

"I don't know what to think," Roman replied wearily. "And after that business with T'Pol, I really don't know what to think. But how can I be him if he's dead?"

"I don't know," Jon said, "I can't answer that. But I'd be willing to explore it with you."

"T'Pol, how is she?"

"She's fine, just needed to mediate, like you said."

"She kept trying to connect with me," Roman replied. "She knows how to put up mental shields but she just wouldn't do it. She wanted me to hear her thoughts, feel her emotions. She's confused and in a lot of pain, Jon, emotional pain. If this keeps us, she's gonna be headin' for a breakdown. Already had one, I know," he continued. "But this time, she might not come back." Jon looked away for a moment.

"I don't know what to say," he finally replied. "Maybe…maybe I should just stop meddling. Leave this alone, just get out of here and let you go back to being the prince. Take T'Pol back home…and let her be."

"Jon, did you ever find yourself doing something, something really big and very important," Roman began, "but there was something about it that just didn't seem right."

"Yes. I've had that feeling about a couple of missions Enterprise was sent on, even about some of the decisions I made as Captain."

"That's not what I mean,' Roman replied. "What I'm tryin' to say is… what I mean is, what if something about your life that didn't seem right; your whole existence?" Jon raised both of his eyebrows and stared at Roman but didn't say anything.

"Okay," Roman finally said. "You showed me something a few minutes ago. Now, I want to show _you_ something." Then he took the glass he had been drinking from and broke it on the desk startling Jon. He took a shard and cut his finger, startling Jon even more.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked alarmed.

"I bleed red blood," Roman said holding up is hand. "The only Collourians that bleed red blood are the Reds, the people that have red hair, eyes and facial markings. The Purples bleed purple, the Greens bleed green, and the royals, the Blues, bleed blue. Jon, not only am I the only Collourian with blonde hair, blue eyes, no facial markings or any markings, clear nails… I bleed red blood! That doesn't make any sense, but I'm not supposed to talk about it. The subject is forbidden."

"There were lots of other species living on your planet," Jon said, "did you ever encounter anyone else like you?"

"Alyira. She had black hair, brown eyes, and she bled red blood too."

"What about your doctor?" Jon asked. "Didn't he confirm your identity when you came back to the planet?"

"Yes. He showed me scans of my internal organs. Three heart vessels, one large filtering system, three pistons…"

Jon looked puzzled. "Pistons?"

"You call them lungs." Jon nodded.

"But he couldn't explain the red blood?"

"No. Nor could he explain my appearance. He just said, something must have happened to me the nine months I was missing. A virus maybe, alien drugs; perhaps living in alien environments, consuming their foods, breathing their air."

"But you didn't buy it did you?"

"No, not really."

"What made you doubt they were telling you the truth?"

"A feeling, gut instincts. But mostly, cause I had these dreams, all the time. I saw images of people, places events. I could never see faces though. And there was this woman… this exotic woman that would come to me in my sleep. She would talk to me, comfort me, reassure me. I loved her… even though I could never see her face, I knew that I loved her…and she loved me. It was so real, everything about her. Her presence was so strong, we had a powerful connection."

"That's why you couldn't really love Alyira, isn't it," Jon said.

"Yeah, because of a nameless, faceless woman that I only saw in my dreams," Roman said. "I had no idea who she was, but I couldn't forget her either. I know it sounds crazy. I tried to tell my father, my doctor, but they dismissed it. Then I was persuaded by my advisors to stop speaking about my dreams and visions, it made me sound unbalanced and the Crown Prince couldn't be crazy."

"Since you've been here Roman, have you had any dreams or visions? You said you had a moment of déjà vu in sick bay. What happened?"

"It was Phlox. I've seen him before. He is the only face that I can ever see in my dreams."

"Roman, Phlox was probably the last face Trip saw before he died," Jon said. Roman just looked at him. "Would you consent to letting him examine you?"

"Examine me?"

"Yes."

"I told you, my physiology is Collourian."

"But you said yourself that you didn't believe the doctor told you the truth. And, what about the red blood? Have you ever been seen by any other doctor?"

"No, only Racqueslier and his assistant, Vramarec. But, she's dead. When I became Captain of Vigilance, the Elder insisted that the palace doctor become my ship's doctor and that no one else was to ever touch me."

"Roman, let Phlox examine you. It's the only way to be sure. Either you're human, as I think you are, or you're not. Either you're Commander Tucker or you're not. Maybe you are Prince Roman. This may be the only chance you ever get to find out for sure." Roman held his head in his hands for a few moments. He then held up his hands as if surrendering.

"Alright," he finally said. "I'll do it. I'll let your doctor examine me. But I want Sienna examined too."

"Sienna?"

"Yes. I never knew what species her mother was. I'd like to find out if possible."

"Anything you want Roman. The doctor will take good care of you and Sienna, I promise. I'll set it up."

"Thanks," Roman said. "I'm gonna go now…I really need to say the prayers …to meditate. Probably won't sleep a wink tonight though. I need to check on Sienna too. Commodore, despite her species, who her mother was…Sienna is an amazing child. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't lose her, ever. You see…I get the feeling… sometimes, that I know what it's like to lose a child, and I don't _ever_ want to really know how that feels… Look this whole thing seems absurd doesn't it? The thought that I could be your dead friend… all of this seems impossible, huh?"

Jon looked away for a moment then said, "Roman, one thing I've learned in all my days of space travel, nothing is impossible and things are rarely, if ever, as they seem."

After Roman left Jon and had returned to his quarters he received a comm from the bridge, it was Renald.

"Renald this is the third time you've called me today," Roman said annoyed. "What is it this time?"

Prince Roman," he began, "I am simply trying to get an assessment of how long you intend to be on the alien ship?"

"As long as it takes! Why?"

"How long is that…Sir, if I may be so bold?"

"No, you may not be so bold! Major just who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Sir Roman I am simply concerned for your safety…"

"I'm a big boy Rey, I can take care of myself!"

"But Sir…what am I to tell your father when he asks…"

"Tell him whatever you want! Look Renald, I appreciate your concern for me, I really do," Roman said, "but quick checking up on me! Your incessant hovering and spying is really starting to get on my nerve. So give it a rest! Roman out!" and he cut the communication.

Renald stood on the bridge of Vigilance fuming. He looked at the comm officer beside him who had a slight grin on his face. Renald reached over and slapped him hard, knocking the young man out of his seat. He then punched the Science console, causing the officer to jump out of the way to avoid being struck. He had just grabbed the helmsman and drew back his fist when Zyan entered the bridge.

"Major!" he shouted and Renald jerked around at the sound of his voice. "Stand down!" Renald only growled. "I said stand down, that's an order!" Renald finally let go of the young man and abruptly pushed past another crewman out into the corridor. Zyan followed him.

"Renald! Major Renald!" he called out grabbing him and pushing the angry officer into the bulkhead.

"Remove your hands from me!" Renald snorted. Zyan slowly let him go.

"What is the matter with you?" Zyan asked. "You have been acting so stupid lately!"

"Stupid! You won't think I'm so stupid when something happens to Roman over there on that god forsaken excuse for a star ship! What is he doing over there anyway? Why has been there so long and…and who the hell is he with?"

Zyan got right up in Renald's face. "It's none of your business," he snarled. "The Prince does not have to answer to you, me or anyone else, other than Lord Roman the Elder. So do not contact him again."

"What?"

"You heard me. Do not call over to that ship again," Zyan said, his purple eyes glaring as if they would bore a hole into Renald. Both men stood angrily staring one another down. Finally Renald relaxed his body. Zyan then took a few steps back.

"Look Renald, you are the chief tactical and security officer. You do a fine job protecting the crew and the Prince. No one would ever question your resolve."

"How can I protect him if he doesn't tell me where he is at all times," Renald blurted out. "What if something happens to him over there? What if he gets ill? What if he is abducted again?"

"Renald, Roman can take care of himself, you know that… Look, no one blames you for what happened to him all those years ago. It was not your fault."

"It was on my watch!"

"You cannot keep eyes on him 24-7!"

"Precisely my point!"

Zyan lowered his head, then looked up at his junior officer. "Look my friend, your _concern_ for Roman has started to come across as possessive, especially of late, and bordering on obsession, and I'm not the only one who has noticed. Now, for your own sake, back off. I'm telling you this not as your commanding officer, but as a friend. Now, go, get some rest, and think about what I have said." Renald was standing against the bulkhead with his arms crossed in front of his chest. For a moment it seemed as if he would not relent, but he finally moved away slowly.

"Aye…Sir," he said, quietly. "And thank you," he said as he began to walk away. Zyan watched him go then blew out a long sigh.

"He is just… so weird," he said, before walking away in the other direction.

The Next Day.

T'Pol stood outside of Roman's door. She knew what had happened the night before and she was unsettled by it. She knew it might be dangerous for her, but she had to see him, to talk to him alone. She knew if she could spend some one on one time with him, she could get some answers. So with meditation last night, a good night's sleep with no dreaming, more meditation this morning and a solid meal, she felt refreshed. Her mental shields were in place and she felt very much in control. So why she was standing outside of his door staring at the chime, she did not know.

Finally the door slid open as if on its own. "You don't have to stand out in the hallway, you can come in, you know," Roman said then walked away from the still open door.

"Good morning," she said upon entering.

"Good morning," he replied as he plopped down on the sofa across the room.

"I know you said that until I could properly control my emotions and keep my shields in place, that we should not be in one another's presence, but I had a lot of success with my meditation last night. I slept well and was able to successfully meditate again this morning. Therefore I am feeling quite refreshed. My control is intact."

"I know," he said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I came to apologize for last night. My behavior was inappropriate."

"You didn't have control of yourself, no need to apologize."

"I should never have tried to… or allowed you to access my thoughts the way I did. I wanted you to know what I was thinking, and since I couldn't touch you, I allowed my mental shields to come down. But my emotions were too out of control and when I tried to regain them, I could not. I did not mean to cause you pain."

"Yeah, not many people can do that to me, how is it that you can, especially without touching me." T'Pol did not answer right away.

"May I sit down?" she asked. He gestured for her to sit. She walked over and sat right next to him.

"I would like to spend some time with you. To get to know you."

"Why?"

"You seem…agreeable," T'Pol said, for lack of a better word. Roman laughed.

"I am anything but," he replied. "Some people say I'm really a tough son-of-a-bitch to get to know, or to like."

"I… _like_ you." Roman looked at her intently for a few moments.

"I'm not him T'Pol," he said. "I'm not Trip."

"I did not say that you were."

"Oh, but honey, I know you think it. But, tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you will agree to spend time with me, and I mean with me, Roman Imperius, and give me a chance to get to know you, without mentioning Trip, then I could handle that. Getting a little tired of hearin' about him," Roman said. "I would like very much to spend some time with you under those conditions."

"That would be most agreeable," T'Pol said. "Would you please join me for lunch today?"

"Mess hall?"

"No, my quarters. I would like time with you alone, and people tend to gossip. People gossiped about me and Tr…." I am sorry," she said after catching herself.

"That's okay, I'll give you that one. Lunch it is then, 1200 hours?" T'Pol nodded and turned on her heels and exited the room.

"Okay Roman," he then said out loud. "Just what the hell do you think you're doin?" Then he left the room, collected Sienna from Kimorra and headed for sick bay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Around lunch time the same day Phlox called Jon to his office. Jon was so anxious that he didn't even eat after his meal was served. He hurried to sick bay without further delay.

He entered the double doors and immediately spotted Phlox looking over a medical screen. "What did you find out Phlox?" Jon asked anxiously without even greeting him.

"Well," the doctor began. "It's really quite fascinating. Roman has no genetic code so to speak of. I have never seen anything like it. I examined him and did brain scans however…"

"What! No genetic code. How is that possible?"

"I haven't a clue. But I ran the test five times, his DNA is non-existent. I have heard of procedures, alien drug therapy that could mask one's DNA, overwrite or re-write the sequences, but I have never seen that first hand. I have never seen an individual without any genetic code at all, nor even heard of such a thing. However, I was able to determine something from the physical exam and from the scans of his brain and internal organs…"

"And?"

"He is human Commodore. His physiology is exact." Archer grinned, but Phlox held up his hand. "But, be aware, his body shows no signs of having ever been injured, having any disease, broken bones, nothing. He has no scars, no healed wounds, cuts or burns. He was never impregnated with a Xyrillian fetus, nor infected with a Silicon Virus. Not even the dental records match, Roman has perfect teeth. Therefore, his medical profile does not fit that of Commander Tucker's in any way. I'm sorry Commodore."

"So, you're saying he's not Trip," Archer said sadly.

"No he is not, not according to my medical findings. Though there is something odd about his cellular structure, but I am not certain what it means." Archer lowered his head sadly. "But, I must ask Commodore, how much time have you spent alone with Roman?"

"Quite a bit, back on Colloure."

"Did he ever say things to you, private things that yourself and only…Commander Tucker would have known?" Phlox seemed visibly shaken for a moment.

"Yes," Jon admitted, "several times. That's part of the reason I couldn't just leave it alone, not without knowing for sure."

"After the exam, we talked, for several hours I might add. He is a remarkable person…"

"What does that have to do with your findings doc?" Jon asked impatiently, wanting the doctor to get to the point.

"He said something to me Captain, something that Prince Roman Imperius should not have known due to the fact that only one person could have known this. Before he left, he turned to me and said, _"he forgave you, you know, and he was in fact grateful to you. In the end, all he wanted was for you to forgive yourself. He did not blame you for his death, but he was grateful to you for his life."_

"He was talking about Trip wasn't he?" Archer said with enthusiasm. "The whole Sim thing, he was letting you know that Trip forgave you for Sim."

"No Commodore," Phlox said almost tearfully. "He was talking about Sim himself; he was talking about something Sim said to me before I put him under to perform the operation that took his life. He and I were alone, no one else was there as my assistant had stepped out. Commander Tucker wouldn't have even known about that conversation…not consciously anyway…only Sim. Unless of course Commander Tucker could access some of Sim's memories, as we concluded."

"You never told me that," Jon said.

"I never told anyone Commodore," Phlox replied. "Not anyone. Some things are best left unsaid."

"So the only way Roman could know this…is if Trip had accessed Sim's memory about it and if he…"

"This is still not conclusive evidence," Phlox said. "Roman is a telepath. He could have gotten that information from my inner most thoughts."

"He says he doesn't do that."

"He could have done it inadvertently. That's another thing. How do we take into account that Roman is telepathic and emphatic? That he has no physical signs of ever having been injured". That Roman apparently ages very slowly. The only thing odd about his health is that he suffers from headaches and is apparently prone to infection, but to his knowledge has never had one. He gets regular injections to prevent them and for pain."

"I don't know about all the other stuff doc, but from what I understand, a lot of Collourians are telepaths Phlox, some not as strong as others. Maybe that comes from being on that planet, I don't know. All I know is if someone has died, then was miraculously resurrected, who the hell knows what _abilities_ , if you will, that person might possess."

"Commodore, I want Roman to be Commander Tucker as much as you do. I think he even wants to be. But based upon medical evidence, he simply is not. I am sorry, but I will have to break the news to him at once." Jon looked at the floor for a moment.

"I have also finished examining the child."

"And?" Jon asked.

"She has human physiology and her DNA is 50% Betazoid."

"Betazoid? Did Roman know?"

"No he did not. He had never heard of a Betazoid. You know they are telepaths and Empaths."

"So is Sienna. But, that doesn't explain how he became one."

"No it does not."

"Alright, so we can't confirm that he's Trip by DNA evidence, only that he's human. But Phlox if he's human, he either came from Earth or he came from somewhere else, and that somewhere is not Colloure. Therefore, he can't be the Supreme Ruler's son, no way."

"Then who is he?" Phlox asked curiously.

"Maybe he's not our Trip Tucker, but he could be from another universe. I had this very same discussion with Malcolm a few days ago. And if he is, he has a right to know."

"Commodore, as I said earlier, some things are best left unsaid."

"Look Phlox, I don't know what's really going on here; what all this means. But I know this, if Trip Tucker is alive…and if there's any chance Prince Roman is the best friend I ever had even from another universe…I've got to find out. I've come too far now, I can't give up. I won't." Suddenly, Jon's communicator went off.

"Archer here," he said upon flipping it out.

"Commodore," Hoshi said. "Sir Roman is on the bridge. He just got communication from his ship that there are several alien vessels approaching this area of space at warp speed Sir."

"Put him on," Jon said.

"Jon, it's true. Major Renald just contacted me, four vessels approaching, they're Krejarian, hostile and mean."

"Most of our systems are still off line. What'll we do?"

"Just sit tight. I'm going over to Vigilance. I've got three more ships on the way. We'll protect you."

"Surely there's something I can do," Jon said exasperated.

"There is. Keep your people cool, make sure nobody panics and does anything foolish."

"No problem."

"One more thing," Roman said. "You can loan me Commander Reed. I could use a man like him for this job." Malcolm looked up from his console at Roman, then at Travis, and smiled.

"Alright," Jon said, "he's yours. Just uh, bring him back safely will you."

"Commodore, the only way Mr. Reed doesn't return to you in once piece and pretty as ever, is that I don't return. See ya shortly Commodore. Capt'n Triad out!"

Jon hesitated a moment and looked down at his communicator. "Archer out," he finally said.

A Short Time Later.

Malcolm followed along with nine other Collourian solders dressed in dark blue combat gear, facial mask and all. Roman had given him a quick lesson in how to use the weapon they called a "spada." It was a 12 inch apparatus that looked like a metal rod. But when you pressed a button on the left side a vicious sword-like weapon shot out from it. They called it the two-edged sword because it cut on one side and caused electricity to course through its victim on the other. When the blade retracted, and a button was pushed on the right side of it, a barrel shot out from it and the weapon became a high-calibrated phase pistol. It was a deadly piece of equipment.

Roman's other ships were cloaked and surrounding Enterprise. Vigilance hadn't fired upon the enemy ships because they didn't want to give their position away nor call attention to Enterprise which was still too damaged to move or to fight. So Roman took two teams of soldiers, twenty in all, and boarded the lead ship.

"Listen up," Roman said to his team after they'd materialized on the enemy ship, right about now, they'll be detecting us and comin' after us. These Krejarians are not gonna give you the chance to talk reason to 'em. You can't reason with 'em, they'll kill you as soon look at you. So this is no picnic, we're here to cut these bastards down. As soon as we're engaged, the other two teams will follow. Take the lead ship, the others'll be a piece of cake. Godspeed," he said lastly. "And come back alive! For the kingdom!"

"For the kingdom!" they shouted. By that time they were attacked by enemy soldiers. The first ten or so were easily subdued. The next set weren't so. Their armour was practically impenetrable. It seemed almost like a force field. Therefore, they had to be struck in a very specific place to be killed. Roman found that place fairly quickly.

"Three spots!" he called out. "The neck, the eyes and the top of the head, cut 'em down!"

Malcolm hit his opponent with the spada but he kept coming using his own deadly weapon. He was knocked to the floor and was almost hit with a phase blast but rolled away in time to dodge the blast. He kept rolling as the blasts kept coming. Finally he was able to kick his enemies' leg from under him from his position on the floor. He then thrust the spada into his neck. The electricity from the blade caused the soldier to convulse as he fell over, dead.

Malcolm felt a rush and continued in the battle. He watched as several of Roman's team went down. But Roman was relentless. He leaped over several bodies and flung his spada, taking the heads of three enemy soldiers with one swift movement. He was a master at using the weapon. But then Malcolm saw something that made him think his eyes were playing tricks on him, Roman's spada came flying through the air dripping with blood and landed back in his hand, and he caught it perfectly, and kept right on fighting. If he had had time to marvel and ponder it, Malcolm would have, but he had his own fighting to do at the moment. Next, when one of Roman's men fell to the floor, he picked up his weapon and turning both in each hand, thrust it into the eyes of the last two standing enemy soldiers.

By this time the others teams had appeared and were taking the bridge, the armory and engineering. Within the next ten minutes, Roman received a call from the bridge.

"Bridge secure, Captain," the voice said.

"On my way," he answered.

Roman entered the bridge. "Who's the Captain of this bitch!" he demanded.

"Go to hades!" one of the bridge officers replied. Roman did not hesitate, he popped his weapon open and within seconds, the defiant officer's upper half went flying.

"One more time," he sneered, "Your Captain, I won't ask again!"

"I am the Captain," a tall alien snarled. "And you must be the demon they call Triad!"

"Call 'em off," Roman demanded. "Right now!"

"Call who off?"

"Your other ships you fuck! Right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…."

"What are you doing in Collourian space!? What do you want here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" With that Roman punched the man hard in the face several times, then he took out his weapon and seared him in the face with his phase weapon. He then turned and shot several other bridge crew members.

Malcolm was about to intervene as the Krejarians had begun to surrender, but Zyan pulled him back.

"No!" he said.

"But they've surrendered!" Malcolm replied.

"You cannot dissuade him when he's like this," Zyan said. "Don't you understand, he's not Prince Roman at the moment…he's Captain Triad.

Malcolm continued to look on horrified. He watched as the comm officer contacted the other three ships and Triad showed them their dead colleagues. He had his ships to de-cloak at the same time, and asked if they really wanted to fight him today. Two of the ships engaged in a fire fight, but were destroyed almost instantly. One ran away.

Malcolm had not understood what had just happened. He liked Roman. In just the few days he'd known him, he had grown really fond of him. But it was his alter ego, Captain Triad, that he had problems with. The man was a viscous killer. How could he have ever thought he could actually be his friend Trip Tucker?

But then Malcolm saw what the Krejarians were harboring on their ship. Mutilated women, starving children, and bio weapons. They had planned to launch an attack on Colloure, with chemical weapons. Roman had prevented that from happening. He had understood what was at stake and what needed to be done. He had been willing to do it.

Upon returning to the ship, Malcolm had developed a whole new respect for Roman. He was a warrior, and a formidable opponent. He was the protector of the realm. Malcolm understood that now. It was a tremendous blessing to be a prince, or so one would think. But it was a terrible burden and a curse to be Prince Roman Imperius, II. So Captain Triad took his place at the appropriate times, and _he_ was a demon from hell.

Later.

Malcolm pressed the door chime of the guest quarters where Roman was staying.

"Come," a voice said.

"Good evening Roman," Malcolm said. "I know it's late and I didn't want to disturb you, but I had to speak to you."

"You're not disturbing me. It's been a rough day. I was just winding down."

"And Sienna?"

"She's hanging out in Hoshi's room tonight. So what can I do for you?"

"That was quite a spectacle you put on today. I wanted to thank you for the opportunity, it was quite exhilarating. Then, I wanted to curse you or punch you in the mouth for exposing me to that kind of violence."

"Well, which is it?" Roman asked smiling. Malcolm smiled back.

"Listen, I just wanted to say, that it must be hard, doing what you do, being who you are. For what it's worth, I just wanted you to know that I understand when duty must take precedent over everything, even those you love the most."

Roman stared at Malcolm as he sat on the bunk across the room. "Yeah, it ain't easy being me," he said as he ran his hand through his hair, removing the binding. "You know sometimes I wish I could take Sienna, and just leave it all behind. I mean, Captain Triad, Prince Roman, whoever the hell I'm supposed to be. I know this may sound strange Mal, but I have no desire to be a king." Malcolm sat up straight.

"Of course I can't say that out loud, to anyone. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked. "Being the Crown Prince, the protector of the realm…or a killer." Roman looked at Reed. He knew Malcolm wasn't insulting him or judging him. He just understood.

"None of it," Roman said. "But I have a duty, like you said. The Elder depends on me. He lost me once and it threw him so far off his game, the kingdom almost went under. I can't let that happen."

"Roman, if things could be different for you, if you could really change things, would you?"

Roman shook his head "It's just not that simple Malcolm, it's just not, not for me anyway." There were several moments of silence. Then Roman changed the subject.

"Hey, enough about me, why don't you tell me about you and Hoshi." Malcolm smiled and sat up straight in the chair he was sitting in at the desk.

"She's wonderful," Malcolm beamed. "Beautiful, smart, she's one of a kind. We've served on the same ship for years. I always admired her from afar so to speak, but I never dared make a move. We never would have gotten together if hadn't been for Trip…" Malcolm sailed off.

"It's okay," Roman said. "He was your friend you should be able to talk about him. So what happened, what did he do?"

"He died Roman," Malcolm said sadly. "He was in love with a woman for years…and she was in love with him. They wasted a lot of time doing nothing about it. One of the last conversations we had was about her…and Hoshi. He told me not to make the same mistakes he had made by not going for what I really wanted. He told me that I should tell Hoshi how I felt about her, that he and…"

"T'Pol," Roman said. Malcolm nodded.

"That he and T'Pol had wasted a lot of years playing stupid games of chase. That if he had it to do over again, he'd tell her how he felt from the very beginning. They had only been together a couple of years…when tragedy struck. Then he was gone…just gone. After his funeral, I went to Hoshi and told her everything. We've been together ever since. We're to be married as soon as we return home…that's if we ever get home."

Roman smiled, thinking about his conversation with Hoshi about the baby. She still hadn't told Malcolm. "You're gonna get home Mal," he said. "You leave that to me. I can get you through the vortex and the nebula, that I can promise you. Besides you just gave me an extra incentive to do it. Love!"

"You know Roman, I don't know where all this is going to end up. I don't know what it means or what's going to happen, but whatever does happen, however things do turn out, I want you to know, you have a friend."

Roman looked at his hands then up at Malcolm. "Commander Reed, I'm honored." Then he stood and they shook hands, then Malcolm left. Roman stood watching the door for a moment after he was gone, contemplating what he had said about his friend Trip and T'Pol. Roman was attracted to her, strongly. There was some kind of connection and he knew it. She knew it too. Should he take the chance of exploring it? Was there a remote possibility that he….that she? He then put his head in his hands and brushed his hair back. Who was he kidding? Another alien woman! It would never work!

T'Pol's Quarters.

Roman knew it was late but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to see her. She was still up and she let him in without hesitation. She noticed that his long hair hung freely about his shoulders and he was dressed very casually in sweat pants and a tee shirt that revealed his ripped arms and pecs. It was a good look.

"I'm sorry about lunch," he said. "Didn't have time to tell you that I couldn't make it."

"I am aware of the attack," she said. "Although I was disappointed that we missed our appointment."

"Are you busy now?" he asked.

"No," I was simply reading, it can wait."

"Well if you're up to it, I'd like to have our _appointment,_ " Roman smiled. She gestured for him to sit, and he did on the floor mats.

"You are astute in the art of meditation," she said joining him.

"Part of our culture and religion."

"How often do you meditate?"

"Every day if possible. But it's not always, so as often as I can. I don't have to, it just helps."

"I see. Unfortunately, I have been having difficulty meditating. I have not lived aboard a star ship for many years, and this ordeal has been somewhat unsettling for me."

"Yeah, I can imagine. But I think I have something that might help your meditation," he said, then reached into the front pocket of the casual shirt he was wearing. "Put this in your tea before you try meditating. It'll relax you and calm your nerves."

"What is it?" she asked taking a small packet from him.

"A natural herb from my planet. It's harmless. You know I'd never give you anything that would hurt you."

"Thank you, I will give it a try," she said.

"Now, why don't you tell me about yourself T'Pol. Where you're from, about your parents, anything, everything."

"And you will in turn?"

"Tell you everything about myself. At least everything I know."

"That would be most agreeable," she said.

"There's that word again," Roman said. "What is it with you and agreein?"

"It was a figure of speech. Do you have a problem with being in agreement with someone? Or is it, your way or the highway, as humans often say."

"I'm not human."

"I did not say that you were."

"But you're trying to put me in the same category with them."

"I was not."

"Geez! Are you always this hard to talk to?" Roman asked. T'Pol folded her hands in front of her.

"If I am so difficult to even talk to then perhaps you should leave!" she said before she realized it. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave. "I…I am sorry…I didn't mean…." But he simply reached his hand out and took hers in his.

"T'Pol," he said looking in her eyes, "you can't fool me with your little mask and hard outer shell. I can sense what you're really feeling, so just stop it. You can be yourself with me," he said reaching over and lifting her chin. "I won't tell anybody, okay."

"Thank you," she said avoiding his eyes for a moment.

"Now, let's try this again," he said. "Tell me about yourself." After that, they talked for the rest of the night.

Three Days Later.

T'Pol had seen Roman several times since their first meeting. They had breakfast together, lunch and dinner. They took late night strolls on the observation deck and she visited his ship with him, several times. But she still had not been able to discuss everything with him that was on her mind. She had given him information from their data banks about her culture to read. She wanted to get his reaction to what he had learned. She also secretly hoped that some of the information would jog his memory. Now she had finally gotten up the courage to seek him out. She pressed the chime outside of his quarters and a female voice invited her in.

"I am here to see Roman," she said.

Kimorra didn't respond, she just looked at T'Pol intently. Then she began circling her, as it seemed to be the Collourian way when they were trying to figure someone out.

"Is there something I can do for you," T'Pol finally asked the older woman, becoming a bit annoyed at her vulture like actions.

"No," Kimorra said emphatically, as she continued to stare at T'Pol.

"I am sorry," T'Pol said. "I did not wish to disturb you or Sienna. I simply wanted to see Roman. If he is not here then…"

"It is you, isn't it?" Kimorra finally spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" T'Pol replied.

"It is you; the one that he seeks in his heart."

"I do not know what you mean," T'Pol replied.

"But of course you do," Kimorra said as she looked the younger woman over. "You are the one that holds his heart captive. The one that he has been seeking in body, mind and spirit."

"I cannot answer that for you. You will have to ask Roman…"

"It was not a question," Kimorra said. "It was however, an answer. Prince Roman is not at peace. He has never known it in all the time I have spent in his home on Colloure. Because he could not ascertain his true identity, he could not be at peace, nor could he give his heart over to love…a woman that is."

"Are you saying that he did not love Sienna's mother?" T'Pol asked softly.

"Of that only the Prince knows. However, if I were required to give an assessment of it, I would state that he did _not_ love Alyira. He _could not_ love her…because his heart already belonged to another. A woman he could not even identify. This caused Alyira considerable pain, but he could not help it. He wanted to love her, he indeed tried to love her. He simply could not. It is you isn't it?"

T'Pol shifted on her feet and clasped her hands behind her back. "If I were to answer that in the affirmative, then I would have to believe that Roman is in fact my…that he is Commander Charles Tucker. That fact has yet to be confirmed."

"Really?" Kimorra replied. "What does your heart tell you child?"

"Are you… are you saying that Roman is… that he is _my_ Trip?"

"What do you say?" Kimorra asked moving closer to T'Pol and looking into her eyes intently.

"I- I am not certain… I believe that he is… my husband." Kimorra then took T'Pol's hands into hers.

"Don't believe it," she said. "Know it!" Suddenly a slightly anguished cry came from the next room.

"I will go now," Kimorra said looking back at the room. "The child needs me, his child… Roman's child. But before I go, I must ask. You are prepared to love her like your own flesh and blood, no? It is the only way…T'Pol of Vulcan," she said. Then she turned quickly and exited the room leaving T'Pol standing there almost shaking and with wide eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_***Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers, followers and all who have favored the story. You guys are the best! I am so pleased that you are enjoying my work. This is a long chapter and for that I apologize. I tried very hard to reduce it but couldn't. It has a lot of information to absorb so I hope I don't send your brain in overload. If so, again I apologize. So, here it is. Enjoy! bri**_

Chapter Nine.

T'Pol entered the room as Roman watched her. "May I speak with you?" she asked, hands clasped behind her back.

"Yes of course," he replied. "Have a seat." T'Pol walked over to the bunk and sat down as Roman leaned up against the desk in his guest quarters.

"You seem a lot better. You've been getting a lot more out of your meditation. I guess that substance I gave you helped?"

"Indeed," she replied. "It was most effective as you said."

"I use it myself when I'm really distressed so much that I can't meditate."

"Are you distressed often?"

"Well, put it this way, I have a lot on my plate. But I've been plagued with headaches ever since…well, since I woke up on that slave ship over five years ago."

"You have had an opportunity to review the data on Vulcan culture that I gave to you?"

"Yes, read over it several times."

"Then you are aware of the bonding that takes place between mates."

"Yes. And T'Pol, I know that you and Trip were bonded, that it was severed when he died and that you almost died as well."

"But I survived. It has been most difficult, but I somehow survived, considering how strong our bond was."

"You really believe I'm your Trip?"

"I am not completely certain, but I would like to be."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Roman asked standing up straight. "Losing him was apparently one of the most painful things you've ever experienced. You should have moved on by now. Now you wanna open up old wounds. What if I'm not him? What if you're putting yourself through all this for nothing?"

"The risk is acceptable," T'Pol replied.

"And you think we could just pick up where we left off? T'Pol if I'm Trip, darlin', that means that I died! You don't just pick up and roll on after something like that. I would need time to come to terms with that, if I ever could!"

"Why did you call me that?" she asked as she stood shaking.

"Call you what?"

"You called me…darlin'," she repeated in the way that he'd said it. "That was his…his name for me. He called me that in private often."

"You know T'Pol, I've heard several of you guys tell me the same thing. That I've said something that only Trip would have known or said. But according to your doctor, I'm not him."

"I know what the doctor said. He was speaking strictly from a medical and scientific perspective."

"Well, what else is there?"

"There is the truth."

"The truth?

"Yes, Dr. Phlox even believes there is a possibility that you may be a clone of Commander Tucker that died several years before he did. I find that idea even more preposterous."

"Yeah he told me that too. Why is that any crazier than anything else?"

"Because the whole theory is based upon one conversation. And, because it is highly possible that Trip could have accessed some of Sim's thoughts since he had some of Sim's brain's tissue. In fact I know he did as he shared that very thing with me on at least two occasions.

T'Pol, you're grasping at straws here."

"Even without medical proof Roman, I'm still convinced that you may well be Commander Tucker. I must know for myself and there is only one way that I can be sure," she said, "If you are willing."

"You want to mind meld with me, I know. But, what's that gonna do, if I can't remember anything?"

"I know there is something there. You have said yourself that you have seen images in your dreams, faces that you did not know. But you recognized Doctor Phlox. You said this ship was familiar to you. Why won't you let me try?"

"Because…I'm…I'm scared, alright! What if we do this and, and it turns out its just like I said, just a big nothing and further confirmation that I'm not him, not Roman, not anybody?"

"No one is asking you to make any decisions at this time. But, please, I have to know. Perhaps this is the only way I can truly move on. And perhaps it is the only way you can truly be free." Roman looked at the petite, beautiful woman standing before him. How he wished he could remember her. There was definitely something about her, some type of connection. He wanted desperately to know what it was too. He considered this for a few moments.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "But if there is any sign that you're being damaged by this process, that you're being hurt in any way, we stop, understood?"

"Agreed," she said. Roman then took out six meditation candles and placed cushions on the floor. They sat on top of them in the lotus position. She then reached for his temples.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. In a few moments, they were connected. First T'Pol felt searing pain and Roman almost severed the contact as soon as it began, but he sensed her pleading for him to continue. So, he did. They each saw thoughts of the last five years as they journeyed through the forefronts of one another's mind. Then they began to access the deep recesses of thought, time and memory. They finally retreated into her white space for continuity and peace.

"I've been here before," he said walking and looking around. "I know this place."

"Trip and I came here often," she replied.

"Seems like you would have chosen a place more interesting, like a beach or one of those fire plains you showed me on Vul…" he stopped.

"You remember the fire plains?"

"Maybe I read about them," he replied.

"But you said that I had shown you the fire plains." Roman shook his head. He could feel panic rising and searing pain in his head again.

"It causes you pain to remember," T'Pol said.

"I don't know what's happenin'. I'm getting a flood gate of images."

"Can you make then out?"

"They look a lot like some of the images from my dreams."

"This is a safe place, we need to leave here and venture beyond here into the deep recesses of your mind. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." So she forged ahead.

At first there was nothing. A vast array of blackness and she could feel his distress rising. He grabbed her hands at one point and she feared he would sever the contact. This went on for several minutes, nothing but blackness. His life was void. T'Pol could feel his pain, his deep hurt. She had to stop this, it was wrong to continue to put him through it. Then something happened.

"I'm starting to see something," Roman said.

"More images?"

"Yes. I see…It's starting to become clear."

"Describe what you see."

"I see… the two of you arguing… in the decon chamber… blackness" he said

"I see you…now nothing but darkness…"

"Concentrate," she said, "hold on to the images, hold on."

"You're, the two of you…having a meal together in the mess hall," he gasped and they both cried out in anguish. "We should…s-stop..h-hurting you," he said.

"No, must continue," she said "t-too close. Please continue. There were a few minutes of silence. Then there was the void again. T'Pol feared they had lost the connection all together.

"Darkness," he said. "All I see is…wait! I see the images again."

"Yes, I see them too," she said. Continue."

"You're giving him a massage. I…I see darkness again… and pain…more pain…"

"It will… subside…continue," she gasped.

"The two of you… discussing being bonded… Orion women… on Enterprise…"

"Memories, Trip, they are memories."

"I see you kissing…" He looked at her, and it was as if they were back in the corridor after the Orion incident had concluded and she had planted that kiss on him. "T'Pol," he said. "Is it really you? Am I really here…alive… Is this real, or just another image? A dream?"

"I am real Adun," she said hoarsely. "This is no dream and you are here with me!" Then they kissed, a long passionate, deep kiss. When they broke free of it, they both fell backwards on the cushions and they were back in guest quarters.

"Trip!" she said. Then they rushed toward one another and embraced, then kissed again. She could feel tears slipping from her closed eye lids as he planted kisses all over her face. She could feel his tears as well. She had found him, at last. She had always believed in the back of her mind that he wasn't dead. That's why she had never moved on. And he had always believed that there was someone out there, someone whom he'd shared a life with, that he loved completely and that she so loved him. That love had even transcended death. They held the embrace for a long time, and it felt right. But suddenly he pushed her away and shot up from the floor.

"You need to leave," he said trembling.

"Trip, please…"

"No. I need to be alone, to think, to meditate on my own!"

"Adun!"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. She looked as if she would shatter to pieces in that moment. He didn't want to hurt her, but fear overtook him. "Look, I don't know what just happened. I don't know what it means."

"You remembered."

"Or I could have just been drawn into your mind and retrieved your thoughts and memories." T'Pol looked down and closed her eyes as a couple of tears slid from her eye lids. "If I am going to remember, I need to do it on my own," he said.

"Those were _your_ memories, I swear it."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You know I am." Roman sensed that she was. He knew she was, but he still had trouble accepting it.

Suddenly a small figure emerged from the other room. "Da-dee," the little girl said sleepily as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah sweetheart," he replied trying to conceal his distress from the child.

"You sad… you hurt," the child repeated. "Why you hurt my daddy," she asked T'Pol. Roman hurried over and picked her up.

"She didn't hurt me honey," he said. "She was trying to help me remember that's all. I'm okay, now I want you to go back to bed. I'll be in in a minute."

"But, who gonna sase way the monsta," she asked sadly.

"You need to tend to your child," T'Pol said. "We can finish talking later, if that is acceptable?"

"Of course," he said. Then suddenly Roman stumbled and blood started to run from his nose. T'Pol hurried to his side and grabbed the child just as he fell to the floor. Sienna started to scream at the top of her lungs. A few minutes later Kimorra came running into the room.

"What have you done?" she demanded, snatching the child away from T'Pol and immediately tried to quiet her.

"Da-dee!" She cried. "Da-dee!"

"I will get the doctor," T'Pol said trying not to panic and reached for the comm.

Later.

Phlox finished treating Roman and he was sleeping. Sienna was also calm and back in her bed sleeping as well. Commodore Archer paced the floor and waited for Phlox to emerge from the adjoining room.

"How is he doc?" he asked as soon as Phlox did so.

"Resting comfortably," he replied. "He suffered no permanent damage. Just a nasty headache and dizziness; some disorientation and minor disruption of his synaptic pathways. But he should be back to normal in a couple of days. However this entire process was extremely dangerous. T'Pol that mind meld should never have been performed without medical supervision."

"It was downright reckless!" Archer said. "What if it had caused him some permanent damage! Those Collorians would have most certainly had somebody's head over that, literally! You know how protective they are of him! Just what the hell did you think you were doing? Are you so desp…." He stopped himself

"Desperate Commodore?" she finished the sentence for him. "Yes. I am desperate, very desperate. And guess what? The meld was successful. He remembered."

"What?"

"He remembered who he was. He is Commander Tucker as I suspected." Phlox and Archer looked at one another. Jon then looked down.

"Did you hear what I said?" T'Pol said. "I was able to help him retrieve some of his memories. Roman is Commander Tucker."

"T'Pol, as much as I would like to believe that," Jon said, "you're not the most objective witness when it comes to this particular issue."

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that…"

"I don't care if you believe me or not," T'Pol said. "I know the truth now, and that's all that matters." Then she turned and left the room.

Back on Colloure. The Next Day.

"Why is Roman still on that human ship!" the Supreme Ruler shouted at Zyan and Renald. Doctor Racsquelier stood by silently. "And alone at that, without a guard!"

"My Lord, he is helping with the repairs to their engines," Renald said. "You know how he loves tinkering around with warp reactors."

"Warp reactors! My son doing crewman class engineering work!"

"My Lord," Zyan said. "We have urged him to return to Vigilance or to the palace, but he has refused numerous times. He simply will not listen."

"He has been away for over a week," the Elder Roman said. "I assumed he was on his ship until Dr. Racqueslier informed me of his whereabouts. He did not show up for his monthly physical and he became concerned that he may be spending too much time with the aliens."

"Yes, Your Grace," the doctor said, "it is imperative that Roman's health is monitored at all times. Ever since his return to Colloure he has been susceptible to disease. And those headaches still plague him greatly. He is overdue for his treatments and they cannot be delayed any longer."

"I still want to know why my highest ranking officers would let him out of your sight without a guard for an entire week's time!" the Elder yelled at Renald and Zyan.

"My Lord," Zyan said. "He would not allow us to accompany him nor would he allow us to assign him an escort."

"Uuuugghhh!" the Elder shouted. "Summons him, at once," he said to his chamberlain. The old gentleman moved over to the comm and hailed Enterprise. It took Hoshi a few minutes to locate Roman. He was with T'Pol.

"Father?" Roman said when the Elder Roman appeared on the view screen. "Is something wrong? You never call me when I'm on the ship. Has something happened?"

"That is what I am sure I should be asking you," the Elder said flatly. "Why are you still on the human ship, unaccompanied no less?"

"I'm helping them make repairs," Roman said. "And these people mean me no harm, I don't need a guard."

"Why is it necessary for the Crown Prince of Colloure to assist with menial labor on an alien ship? You have many capable engineers to do that work."

"I wanted to," Roman replied. Suddenly a voice came from behind Roman.

"I think I will give you some privacy," T'Pol said. "I will speak with you later."

"Who is that?!" the Elder Roman demanded to know. "And what are you doing alone with her?"

"This is T'Pol of Vulcan," Roman said as he stopped her from leaving. "She is a friend."

"Are you sleeping with this…this female?" Roman bit his lip to hold his tongue back. He tried to sound calm when he spoke.

"No! I am not sleeping with her. I just said, she's a friend."

"Roman I demand you come home at once!"

"Come home? I'm not a child! You can't tell me when to come home!"

"Roman," the doctor spoke up. "You are overdue for your treatments, and you are on an alien ship. You do not look particularly well therefore you must come home at once and let me take care of you."

"I'm fine doc," Roman said. "Never felt better. If something happens I'll just let their doctor take a look at me."

"You will do no such thing!" the Elder shouted. "It is forbidden for anyone outside the palace to touch you!"

"And why is that My Lord? Why can't I be touched by anyone?"

"Roman you know you are susceptible to disease, to infection!"

"But why is it that only doc Rocs can see me?"

"Because he understands your condition," the Elder said. "Now you listen! You will cease questioning me!"

"What are you trying to keep me from finding out," Roman asked. "What have you been keeping from me? Perhaps that I'm not at all like any other Collourian? That I not only look different, that I _am_ different? That I'm in fact human!"

"Enough!" the Elder said rising. "Roman, have you gone mad? You will return to the surface at once!" Then he cut the communication.

"Go get him!" he said to Renald and Zyan, "and bring him directly to the doctor upon arrival. I want him examined immediately!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Zyan and Renald said together.

"And bring my granddaughter as well. I cannot believe he would expose her to the aliens as well."

Zyan and Renald bowed and left the room.

The Elder then turned to the doctor. "If Roman has slept with that woman! If those aliens have been touching him, if he has allowed the human doctor to examine him…."

"Do not concern yourself my friend," the doctor replied. "You need only give the order and we will blast them out of the sky."

Zyan and Renald wasted no time getting to a shuttle craft.

"This is your fault!" Renald shouted. "I warned you that he was getting too close to the aliens. You should never have let him bring them here!"

"And what would you have had me do Renald! You know how stubborn and pig headed Roman can be, especially when he makes up his mind that he wants to do something. There is no stopping him!"

"I am sick of your pretense!" Renald said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Your concern for the prince is self-serving at best. You do not care for him as I do. You only want to reap the benefits that come with being his closest friend!"

"Renald, you have been nothing but jealous of my friendship with Roman ever since he returned. You cannot stand that it is I that he trusts and regard as a brother now! He doesn't even remember that you were once his best friend!"

"You are a dangerous man Zyan," Renald snarled, "And one day your treachery will be exposed to the Prince, to the Elder, to everyone!"

"And you can regain your position as Roman's closest companion and confidante, no? Do you take me for a fool Renald? I know why you hate that I have become close to Roman. I know you hate that he no longer trusts you emphatically! I know why you had Aliyra killed!"

"I did no such thing! Aliyra died in childbirth!"

"But you knew she was in labor for hours before you summoned the healers. Had they gotten to her sooner, she would have lived. There is no way she should have bled to death, not here, not on this planet with all of its healing properties. You wanted her to die! You hated her!"

"Yes, I hated her! But I did not wish her to die, and I did not kill her! I simply wanted her to leave Roman alone. She was not good for him, or for the kingdom! You know what happened, she almost cost him everything!"

"That is not why you hated her Renald. You hated her because he desired her. He came back different in more than appearance, but as a changed man and you could not bear the fact that he no longer wanted you in his bed!"

With that Renald struck Zyan and he stumbled backwards. He quickly recovered and they engaged in a hand to hand fist fight for several minutes. Finally, Zyan took out his weapon and stunned Renald. He fell to the ground unconscious. Zyan then reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator.

"It is time," he said to the person on the other end. "Roman is alone on the alien ship and I have been sent to retrieve him. He and the Elder just had a fight and the doctor said his treatments were overdue. He will start to weaken soon, this will be our advantage. Yes, I will be able to convince him to come with me. He is upset right now, but ultimately, he will not defy the Elder. I will bring him to the rendezvous point in one hour, and you had better be ready. To the downfall of the kingdom," he said and hung up.

Then he took out his spada and pointed the phase pistol at the unconscious Renald, on the kill setting. After a few moments his hands began to shake. "Uuuuggghh!" he said then retracted the weapon and put it back on his belt. He then got in the shuttle craft and lifted off.

Zyan was able to convince Roman to return to Colloure with him. He had still not been feeling well due to the mind meld and the fact that his regular treatments were overdue. He was angry upon finding out that he had no genetic code, but that his anatomy suggested that he was human. He was convinced that his father and doctor had to know that he was not Collourian and had concealed that fact from him. Therefore when Zyan arrived, Roman decided it was best to return to the planet. He wanted to confront the Elder Roman and demand that he be told the truth about who he really was.

Later.

More than seven hours had passed and Roman had still not arrived at the palace. Yet he was not on Enterprise and he was not on Vigilance. The Elder Roman had accused Jon of abducting him and threatened to blow the ship to bits if Roman was not returned immediately. It was later learned that a number of the crew from the military fleet had gone missing as well. Zyan was one of them.

Renald had been unconscious for a couple of hours, but when he regained consciousness, he went before the Supreme Ruler and revealed his suspicions about Zyan's disloyalty over the last few months. Everyone was stunned and hurt. Renald asked to take Vigilance to try and rescue Roman, but the Elder refused. He did not trust Renald because of his close affiliation with Zyan. Though he did not have the proof at the present time, he thought Renald could be a traitor as well.

The Supreme Ruler was very much surprised when he contacted by his Exiled Cousin Simeon and told him that if he wanted Roman back, he himself would have to come and negotiate the terms. He could not bring any soldiers or anyone else other than his chamberlain and the doctor. Simeon also demanded that he bring Sienna so that Roman could see that she was unharmed. Roman the Elder had agreed and planned to rendezvous with his cousin at 1200 hours the next day.

That Evening. Enterprise, Command Center.

"I've called you all here to inform you of what's happened," Archer said to his senior staff. "Several hours ago the Supreme Ruler sent a shuttle craft to pick Roman up and take him back to the planet surface. He left here seven hours ago with Commander Zyan. However they never made it to the planet and they're not aboard Enterprise nor are they aboard Vigilance."

Everyone except Malcolm looked stunned and began to talk at once. Malcolm had already been briefed hours ago of the situation.

"What happened?" Travis asked.

"Did the shuttle crash or something?" Hess asked.

"Is there something we can do?" Hoshi asked

"That's why I've asked you all here," Archer replied. "Malcolm."

Malcolm rose. "It appears Roman has been kidnapped," he began.

"Kidnapped!" Hoshi replied.

"Yes. It seems there has been a growing faction among the locals that his second in Command was a part of. Now, the Supreme Ruler doesn't know who to trust. We think he's going to negotiate with the kidnappers."

"That's usually a really bad idea," Travis said.

"That's why we're having this meeting," Malcolm replied. "To determine if we should intervene."

Archer then rose from his seat. "I want to ask you all a question," he said looking at each of them. "You've all had an opportunity to spend a significant amount of time with Roman, right?"

They all nodded or answered in the affirmative.

"Who do you believe he really is?" There were a few moments of silence. Then Phlox spoke up.

"Commodore, as I told you before. There is no medical or scientific proof that Roman is Commander Tucker, and based upon conversations with him, I believe him to be Sim." Archer nodded.

"Sir, I knew Trip rather well," Malcolm said. "Spent more time with him than most of you. And part of me believes that Roman is Trip. But having seen Roman as Captain Triad in action several times I have to believe that he is in fact Prince Roman, because I can't reconcile that deadly killer being Trip Tucker, I just can't."

"Fair enough Malcolm," Archer said.

"He's Trip," Hess said without hesitation.

"Commander Tucker," Travis said.

"I'm just not sure," Hoshi said.

"He is Commander Tucker," T'Pol said, "Without a doubt." Archer moved closer to her as everyone turned their attention to her.

"And I am sure you believe this because of the mind meld you performed on him?" Jon said.

"Yes."

"Mind Meld?" Malcolm said.

"Yes. I performed a rather extensive meld during which Roman retrieved some of his memories, memories of his life as Commander Tucker. However, The Commodore has discounted my findings. He believes I am too fragile and emotional to be trusted. That I could have planted the images in Roman's mind and called them memories. Roman believes the same thing. But they were in fact Roman's own memories."

"That's not entirely accurate, but I'll deal with that later," Jon replied. "Hess, what's the ships' status," Jon asked, changing the subject.

"Commodore, it's in excellent shape. The upgrades that Roman had his people do for us, the one's he himself installed; Sir we're at warp 7.9 and he said he could get us to 8.2. Our hull plating is three times stronger."

"And our phase canons and torpedoes are at a level the likes of I've never seen before," Malcolm added."

"So, we're good to go," Jon said. "We're got three, four more days for that vortex to open and all we'd have to do is wait it out and just take our chances, try to get through it, then try to get through that nebula. It's a risk, but we got through it before, right." No one said anything, they just all looked around or away.

"You mean just leave Roman to whatever fate awaits him!" T'Pol said in an elevated voice.

"But, what if he is Commander Tucker?" Hoshi asked. "How could we just cut and run?"

"That sounds rather cowardly to me," Malcolm spat out.

"I thought the whole purpose of this meeting was to see if there was something we could do?" Hess said. "Not to see if running was our best out."

"But we don't even really know who he is," Phlox said.

"Does it matter?" Travis said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Look. With the exception of the first 24 hours that we were here, Roman has been nothing but great to us. He's risked his life for us a number of times, saved our lives, been nothing but gracious and hospitable to our people down on that planet, made sure our wounded were taken care of, repaired our ship, upgraded it and was prepared to risk his life again to get us through that vortex and nebula again to get us home. So as far as I'm concerned, I don't care who he is, Prince Roman, Captain Triad, Commander Tucker, Sim or The Easter Bunny, he's my friend, and I don't want him to die. If there is anything we can do to try and bring him back Commodore, with all due respect Sir, I think we owe him that much."

There were a few moments of silence. Then Archer smiled. "How did you get so wise Travis," he said.

"Malcolm, let's get ready. We'll need the armory ready, security teams and the MACOs. But I want only volunteers for this mission. Anybody that doesn't want to go can beam down to the planet. And Hoshi, this means you." She started to protest, but Jon held up his hand to silence her.

"T'Pol, work with Malcolm getting teams ready. Travis, brief the bridge crew. Phlox, prepare sick bay. Hess, make sure engineering is ready, make sure we're gonna have enough people to do what needs to be done. You have your orders, dismissed."

"Aye Sir," they all said simultaneously, and left.

A Short Time Later.

Renald was beside himself. He knew what the Elder Roman had agreed to had to be a trap. He was so desperate that he came aboard Enterprise to see Jonathan Archer. He sought out Kimorra who stated that she would take him to the Commodore.

Kimorra entered Archer's ready room. He was surprised when Renald came in closely behind her.

"Kimorra when you said you needed to speak to me you said you had critical information that would assist in recovering Roman. Instead you bring him here. Why?" Kimorra did not respond however.

"I have to speak with you Archer," Renald said.

"I'm too busy for this right now," Jon replied. "You know what's happened. Time is of the essence if Roman is to be found alive."

"I understand that," Renald said. "That's why I'm going with you.

"We don't need your help! We can find Roman and bring him back. Besides, how do I know I can trust you? The Elder doesn't even trust you anymore, why should I?"

"You need all the help you can get! The fleet is scattered and there is dissention among those who remain. No one knows who can be trusted anymore. Besides, Roman wouldn't be in this mess if he weren't trying to help you. You owe him your lives."

"That's why we're going to try and find him."

"You will never be able to do that without my help. You don't know this area of space. I do. Your ship is no match for the abductor's ship. You need me."

"Renald you have been nothing but hostile since we got here," Jon replied. "How do I know your allegiance lies with Roman? Zyan had everyone fooled, even Roman. What makes you any different?"

"Tell him," Kimorra said. Renald just stood there for a moment. "There is no place for secrecy," she said. "Not anymore. He must know everything…and he must know what they have been doing to him. Now tell him!" When Renald didn't speak up, she turned to Jon.

"I was Roman's caretaker from birth. I knew him like no other. He was a wonderful child, but he was different. He had no difficulty with his studies, and he was a natural with the sciences and complicated formulas. He was a brilliant mathematician. But he knew he was heir to the throne and that there were certain expectations, requirements."

"What expectations, what requirements?" Jon asked.

"He had to learn to kill; to become a great military leader. The Crown Prince has been the protector of the realm since the beginning, it is his job. He had to take his rightful place. But Roman was no warrior. Many of his victories in battle, in fact, belonged to Renald."

"He doesn't need to know this!" Renald shouted.

"Yes, he does if he is to know where your allegiance lies; if he is to understand why you of all people can be trusted," Kimorra replied and continued on. "Renald was content to let Roman take credit for his brilliant military strategies. Roman was also expected to marry a woman of royal blood or noble descent. But he had no interest in… the opposite sex. He knew that his life-style was an abomination to the kingdom life and treason against the throne. The king's cousin's learned of Roman's lack of skill as a military leader and his personal indiscretions through dissidents and spies. I always suspected he was responsible for Roman's disappearance long ago. We know he is behind his abduction now." Kimorra then looked at Renald, who was crying.

"Commodore," he said through tears. "I have never been completely certain of Roman's identity. He looked exactly like Roman, except for the obvious changes. We were all told that the change in his appearance came from being exposed to alien atmospheres, food and drugs. But he walked like Roman, he had mannerisms like Roman and…he acted like Roman, at times.

He…he was a telepath, just like the prince was. When he came back, I was so happy. But when he did not come back to _me_ , I knew that something was amiss. He had forgotten me, forgotten us. I was devastated. But I kept quiet. I thought it was enough that he was back and safe, who was I to question who he was now. I thought I could live with that, and I have. I have kept my distance. But all those years ago I knew that Simeon hated him because he wanted the crown, and because of what Roman was. I knew this. I also knew what Simeon was capable of, and I could have gone to the king with what I knew. I could have protected Roman, but I was afraid…of being exposed. And to expose myself was to expose him. I failed him. Now he is in trouble again and I…I won't leave him alone to die. I won't fail him again."

Jon looked at Kimorra, then back at Renald and shook his head. "I have no interest in exposing your secret. I just want to help bring him back. And I want to help him find out who he really is. But Kimorra's right, I can't do that if I don't know everything. Now what have the Elder Roman and that doctor been doing to him," Jon asked, "suppressing his memory, erasing his genome, controlling him!?"

"No! They have been keeping him alive!"

"How? What's wrong with him?"

"His cellular structure breaks down ever so often. He has tremendous pain because of it. Headaches, pain all over. The doctor gives him treatments every month so that his body does not deteriorate. He will die if that happens. So Commodore, time _is_ of the essence. He was already getting sick when he left your ship."

"Can he be cured?"

"No."

"Does he know?'

"No." Jon looked down for a moment.

"What happened to his genetic code, why doesn't he have any DNA?"

"I don't know. I swear to you, I don't know. You'll have to ask the Elder and the doctor about that."

"How do you know all of this," Jon asked.

"Because it is my job to know," Renald said. "The only way I could protect Roman was to always have the upper hand."

Jon looked at Kimorra then looked at Renald. "I will have to tell my "First'," he said. "He is as suspicious and paranoid as you are Renald. If you are to be included in this rescue attempt, I need him to know because I can't do it without him."

"I understand," Renald said looking away, embarrassed. "But we need to take Vigilance. It is three times more powerful than your ship."

"But I thought you said the Elder had grounded the fleet."

"He has. He has also agreed to rendezvous with Roman's captors by 1200 tomorrow."

"What!" Jon replied. "Doesn't he know it's a trap?"

"He is completely blind when it comes to his son," Kimorra said. "All reason escapes him if he believes Roman's life is endangered."

"That'll just endanger him more."

"Lord Roman has also agreed to take Sienna with him," Kimorra added, then began to tear up.

"Oh no," Jon said.

"But I will not deliver the child to be turned over to the hands of a mad man," Kimorra said through her tears. "I will die first!"

"Renald, we need to go see the Elder. Now, tonight," Jon replied.

"But he will not see anyone now. I was told he was in deep contemplation and meditation. Disturbing him could be detrimental."

"I'll take my chances."

"But how will we convince him that I can be trusted and get him to allow me to take Vigilance, without..."

"Leave that to me," Jon said. Then he reached over to the comm.

"Reed here Sir," Malcolm said.

"Malcolm, I need you to meet me in launch bay one in 10 minutes."

"Aye Sir," Malcolm said. "But I thought we were preparing to go after Zyan, to try and bring Roman back."

"That's exactly what we're doing," Jon replied. "But first, we need to see the king, and we need the fastest, most powerful ship in his fleet."

"Vigilance Sir?"

"Vigilance; and I intend to get it. Archer out".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

0:300 Hours.

Jon was an accomplished diplomat. He felt confident that he could convince the Elder to trust Renald and to allow them to take Vigilance to find Roman.

Jon and Renald entered the palace compound and after Renald had used his particular brand of persuasion on several of the guards who refused them access, they entered the inner chamber of the palace and demanded that Chamberlain get the Supreme Ruler. They stated it was a matter of life and death, Roman's to be exact. The Supreme Ruler was furious. He had still been in the chapel meditating even at this late hour.

"What is the meaning of this!" he shouted at the Chamberlain who had interrupted him. "You know I did not wish to be disturbed for any reason!"

"Your Grace," the older man said bowing, "please forgive this intrusion, but these men insisted. They said it concerned Prince Roman! That it was a matter of life and death!"

"Your Majesty, please, I know this is highly irregular…" Renald said bowing on one knee.

"Renald, how dare you come here like this," the Elder Roman said. "You have already been dismissed from my presence once earlier this evening, and you present yourself again without being summoned. How dare you?"

"But I haven't been," Jon said, bowing on one knee as well. "Lord Roman, I mean no disrespect Sir. But I need to speak to you."

"I have not granted you an audience human."

"With all due respect Sir, I'm not one of your subjects. But as I said, I mean you no disrespect. I just want to help in any way I can to help bring Roman home safely."

"That has already been decided. I will rendezvous with Simeon at 1200 hours tomorrow and negotiate the terms for Roman's release."

"Your Grace, you must know that Simeon has no intention of releasing Roman," Renald said from a bowed position.

"Silence!" the Elder shouted.

"Lord Roman," Jon said "Please listen to me, if you ever want to see you son alive again, I'm asking you Sir, to listen for two minutes, that's all I ask." The Elder stood there for a few moments then gestured for Jon and Renald to rise.

"Speak," he said. 'But I warn you Archer, tread carefully."

Jon took a deep breath. "Lord Roman, you were once the Crown Prince, the Keeper of the Realm, correct?" the Elder nodded slowly. "Then I ask you to think Sir. Was there ever a time, ever, that you would have negotiated with a terrorist, a kidnapper or a killer? Are men like those known for keeping their word? Are men like Simeon typically known for wanting mere riches? No, they typically want something more, like kingdoms to rule, retribution, or someone's blood. Do not negotiate with Simeon Sir. You know in your heart of hearts that it's the wrong thing to do." Jon hesitated. He could sense that he was getting to the Elder.

"It's as Renald said," Jon continued. "Simeon is never going to release Roman. There is no amount of gold, minerals, precious stones that you can ever give him to satisfy him. Think about it Sir. What is it that Simeon wanted more than anything that he could never have?"

The Elder laughed a little. "He wanted to rule."

"There you have it," Jon said. "He wants the throne. He wants you to come Sir so that he can do you and Roman harm. He even wants you to bring Sienna, Don't you see Lord Roman, it's a trap."

Lord Roman thought for a moment. He shook his head. "I am sure you are correct. It is just that I was feeling so vulnerable and desperate earlier. Roman kidnapped again. Zyan having betrayed us; a third of the fleet missing, traitors. I just didn't know who to trust. I still don't."

"I understand Lord Roman. These are trying times," Jon said.

"What…what would you have me do," Lord Roman said slowly.

"Allow us to take Vigilance and the remainder of the fleet and go after Simeon," Renald spoke up.

"How do I know I can trust _you_?" the Elder snarled. "I trusted…Roman trusted…we all trusted that serpent Zyan and, and he betrayed us all!"

"Sir," Jon intervened. "Think! In all the years Renald has served you, has he ever once been anything less than trustworthy? Has he been anything less than honorable?"

"So was Zyan! And you and Zyan spent more time with Roman than anyone," the Elder said pointing at Renald.

"Lord Roman, I am not Zyan!" Renald said with a sound of desperation in his voice. The Elder then moved close to Renald and got right in his face blue eyes staring down green eyes.

"Alright Renald," the Elder said. "I will do what you ask. I will trust you, but not because of your words, but because of Archer's words. What he has said makes a great deal of sense and has reminded me of what it was like when I was a warrior and Protector of the Realm. I have not had to think like a warrior in a long time."

"Thank you Your Grace," Renald said bowing once more.

"Not so fast," the Elder said. "I have a condition for you." Renald rose and faced the Elder once more. "As of 1200 hours tomorrow I am holding you personally responsible for Roman's safety. And should you fail to bring my son back alive, you shall face immediate execution. Do you accept the condition?"

"Lord Roman, that is…" Jon began.

"Acceptable," Renald interrupted, then turned and exited quickly.

Jon hurried and caught up with him in the corridor. "Renald!" he called out "Renald!" Renald stopped and faced him. "Why the hell did you agree to those terms? The Elder is distressed right now. You know he isn't thinking straight. There is no guarantee we can bring Roman back alive, for all we know he's already dead. There was no need to put your life on the line."

"It is of no consequence," Renald said calmly. "If Roman dies, I have no reason to go on living." Then he walked away quickly as Jon watched him go.

Later.

Jon and Malcolm along with a selected crew of MACOs, boarded Vigilance and Renald went about gathering his crew and briefing the men that were left, those who were truly loyal to Roman and the kingdom.

After the briefing he turned to Jon. "It is good to know that you care about him as much as we do," he said, then called after one of his officers. "Get this man and his men geared up, his people are coming with us to find Roman. They will need a crash course in using the spada as well, now go!"

"At once," the young man said and ran off.

"For the kingdom," Renald said and placed his right fist over his heart.

"For Roman," Jon said, and returned the gesture.

On A Nearby Planet.

"Simeon, I am growing impatient, now let me see Roman!" Zyan demanded.

"Why do you need to see him so badly? He is fine I assure you."

"He's sick! He needs his treatments."

"Treatments. What treatments?"

"You have been gone a long time Simeon, and even before you were so unceremoniously exiled, you were not in favor with the Elder and therefore not in the loop."

"I was not exiled!" the blue eyed, blue haired Collourian said as he banged his fist on the table. "I left the kingdom of my own free will!"

"Yeah, right," Zyan said. "Anyway, Roman has been ill since he returned to Colloure. Racquesiler created a serum to treat him and it keeps him alive. Without it he will die."

"What? Die? We need him to get us onto the planet and into the palace. Then we need him for ransom and as a hostage. If he dies before hand he will be no good to us. Why did you not tell me he was ill?"

"As a royal and the King's Cousin, you would think the Elder would have kept you in his inner circle. Oh but I forgot, you were stripped of the title of Crown Prince when Roman returned, were you not?"

"That freak of nature should never have been given my crown!"

"It was his crown; you were only named the Crown Prince because Roman was presumed dead and the Elder had no heir."

"He stole it from me!" Simeon shouted. "That abomination, that demon from hell stole my crown! And for that he'll pay!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what did you expect we would do with the False Prince after we had taken over Colloure?"

"Taken over Colloure? Simeon, the whole reason for any of this is so that those who believe the way that we do, that do not believe in the kingdom life or wish to be ruled by kingdom law, would have a place to colonize and settle for ourselves. I know that consists of at least 24,000 people, probably more. We were going to force Roman the Elder to allow us access to the riches of Colloure, the plant life, the waters, the healing properties, the natural cures. We were going to use Roman to force the Elder to meet our demands then return him to the planet."

"We are going to kill him," Simeon snarled.

"Kill him! Why, why kill him?"

"Zyan, you already know the answer to that. He is an abomination. He came back from the dead, he should be dead. I should know…I killed him."

"You… you killed him? What do you mean, you killed him!"

"Where did you think he was all those months he was missing, having the time of his life somewhere on a tropical planet perhaps? He died, I tell you, and his body was burned afterward. So you see Zyan, that _thing_ in there, is a demon, and if there's any way possible to kill him so that he will stay dead this time, I'm going to ensure that happens."

"No!" Zyan cried out as he fell to the floor on his knees. "What Have I done? I've sold my sold to the devil, to you! I have delivered my prince into the hands of a madman! God, forgive me. I am worthy of death, death I tell you!"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic!" Simeon said with a laugh. "But if you really think you deserve death, you see to that! Otherwise, get the hell up and do what must be done!"

But Zyan just stretched out on the floor and continued to cry. Simeon watched him for a few moments more, made an exasperated sound, then kicked him as he passed the anguished man. And he lay there, well into the night.

Later.

Roman was chained to the wall in a dark place. It seemed like a dungeon, but he couldn't tell. His head hurt violently and pain coursed through his whole body. He didn't understand what had happened. All he knew was that one minute he was in a shuttle craft with Zyan on his way back to the palace, the next his best friend and confidant, attacked him. He had injected him with something and hit him over the head. The next thing he knew, he was chained to this wall. Suddenly, he heard voices, but he could not speak because he had some type of muzzle on his face.

"You wanted to see him," a voice said, "there's the great Prince Roman, or Captain Triad, whichever you chose to call him!" With that the cell door opened and Zyan was brought into the room by two Collourians that Roman recognized, brothers Phillipe and Fidal, Simeon's henchmen. They had been exiled some years ago for aligning themselves with him. The person he saw next caused anger to rise up in him. When he saw the Elder's cousin, Simeon, Roman reacted. He began to struggle against the chains that bound him even more.

The men threw Zyan into the room and he fell onto the floor in front of Roman. "Give him the damned injection," Simeon snarled, "He is of no use to us dead, now is he?" Zyan pulled himself up from the floor and took two hypo sprays out of his pocket. He slowly moved over to Roman and tried to inject him with the serum. Roman jerked away.

"It is your regular medication," Zyan said, "I swear it," as he tried to inject Roman again, but again Roman jerked away. Simeon then moved closer to them. Roman began to fight against his restraints.

"Prince Roman Imperius," Simeon said. "Cousin Roman," he mocked. "It is good to see you like this." Roman jerked at the restraints again. "Oh cousin, do save your strength. I understand that you are unwell. That is unfortunate. Therefore, I am going to allow your trusted friend, your _First_ to give you what you need to keep you alive…for a time at least. Do it!" he said to Zyan.

Zyan could barely look at Roman, stripped down to his underwear, in pain, angry and confused. But he lifted his eyes and met his former friend's blue stare nevertheless. "Please…Roman," he said. "Let me give you your medicine. It will help with the pain…please." Roman just stared for several moments, then turned his face away from Zyan. Zyan quickly injected the hypo sprays into his neck, then slowly moved away. Simeon then moved over and faced Roman.

"I guess you're wondering what all this about dear prince. You see I need you, to help me invade Colloure. To help me get to Lord Roman, the Elder. It is all very simple. I should have been the Crown Prince. Then I would have been able to simply bide my time, wait for an opportunity to get rid of Cousin Roman the Elder. I would have become the Supreme Ruler. Then I would have established MY kingdom, the kingdom of the one that I serve." Roman struggled against the chains again, unable to speak.

"Cousin, dear Cousin, save your strength, he said raising his hand. "You see, not everyone believes in _The One._ Not everyone wants to see kingdom come, be governed by kingdom law nor live the kingdom life! There are other gods, more powerful gods! I serve such a god! And I will take Colloure and establish _his_ kingdom! How will I accomplish this? Oh let me show you but a sample of his power. Followers, come forth!" He shouted. Suddenly a group of Collourian soldiers filled the jail cell, about 30 or so.

They immediately bowed before Simeon and chanted the name of their god over and over again. "As I said, this is but a sample," he said waving his hand toward the men and they quickly rose to their feet. "But there are thousands upon thousands of others waiting for my command to strike Colloure. So, as I said I need you my boy, to bargain with. Once the Elder learned of your capture, he agreed to come to uh… _negotiate_ or trade himself for your release. I know my family well, I knew he would come. His blind love for you Roman shall be his undoing. Once he is in my custody, I will strike him in half with the spada. Then I will cut him into pieces and send those pieces to all of the planets in this system so they will know of and fear my rule."

Simeon paced backwards and forward in front of Roman as the soldiers looked on. "Oh, what of you after you have served your purpose? When I killed you before, I had your dead body burned to hide the evidence. This time I will burn a live body, and perhaps this time you shall remain dead! And that sweet little child of yours, C _ierra_? _Santana?_ Oh whatever," he said getting right in Roman's face taking it in his hand and holding it. Roman jerked away.

"Perhaps I will allow her to live, raise her as my own child, then take her for my wife in say eight or ten years. Or perhaps she can be the first sacrifice to SaRu the one true god of the universe!" With that Roman began to struggle violently again as Simeon laughed a loud bellowing laugh.

"Simeon! This is madness!" Zyan shouted as he rushed this vile individual pulling at his shirt. "This is madness I tell you! You never said anything about burning him, or…or… killing the Elder! You never said anything about sacrificing a child!"

"Zyan, surely you have not been deceived by this…this creature," Simeon said. "He deserves death!"

"Spare him, please, spare him," Zyan begged. "Once we have what we need we can start over Simeon. We can begin again! There is no need to kill him. Spare him I beg of you! Spare him!" Simeon then punched Zyan hard in the face knocking him to the ground as two guards grabbed him.

"You are evil! Evil personified and I will not participate in this…" Zyan shouted.

"Then burn with him!" Simeon said cutting him off. "To the fall of the kingdom!" he shouted, and everyone cheered wildly. "To the fall of the kingdom!" they shouted over and over as Roman struggled against his chains.

Back on Vigilance.

"Major Renald," his second in command started. "We have followed the signature of the shuttle craft that Zyan took the prince away in. He docked with a ship near a small planetary system just 125,000 kilometers from here. There is a compound there with bio-signs of 224 Collourian soldiers Sir."

Renald took the padd and read over it. He then handed it to Jon, who reviewed it and handed it over to Malcolm.

"They aren't hiding," Malcolm said. "They expected us to find them."

"They know we will not risk Roman's life by launching an attack," Renald said.

"They want to use him to get to the Supreme Ruler," Jon said. "That can't happen."

"The Elder would do anything to save Roman's life, even negotiating with traitors," Renald said.

"Then we need to move quickly," Malcolm said. "They won't be expecting what we have in store for them.

"We will approach the compound with our cloaked ship," Renald said. Then we will beam in."

"But they will be expecting that," Malcolm said. "That's the usual tactic. We need to do something they won't be expecting."

"Enterprise can go in," Jon volunteered. "We can act as a decoy, open fire on the compound. Just enough to get their attention. Get Simeon's ship to chase us."

"Is your ship in good enough shape for this?" Renald asked.

"Yes, Roman did a hell of a job patching it up and with the upgrades. We can certainly handle drawing attention away from the compound where they're holding Roman. Then we can beam down to the surface and drop down from the roof inside the building," Malcolm added. "We need to engage as many of them as we can, while the other team gets Roman out."

"How many people can we put on the ground," Jon asked Renald.

"Two hundred," he replied. "That will leave another 85 crew members on Vigilance, which will remain cloaked until absolutely necessary. Simeon is no tactical expert, the plan will work."

"Then let's get this show on the road," Malcolm said. "Time to kick ass and take some names."

"Wait!" Renald said. "Before we go, we must do this."

"Do what? Jon said.

"This," Renald said and dropped to one knee. The other soldiers also took a knee. For a few moments, they stayed positioned as such, heads bowed, then they began to recite a prayer. At first Jon, Malcolm and their men looked around absently. Then Malcolm took a knee and bowed his head. Jon followed, then so did the others. When it was done they all rose in unison.

"For the kingdom!" Renald shouted holding his spada in the air.

"For the kingdom!" the men shouted retuning the gesture. Then, they all rushed out, ready for the battle.

As Jon and Malcolm raced to the transporter room as they would be going down to the planet, they were confronted by an unexpected person.

"T'Pol," what are you doing here?" Jon asked.

"I am coming with you," she replied, dressed in Collourian combat gear.

"No you're not," Jon replied. "I need you back on Enterprise."

"Commander Mayweather is perfectly capable of handling Enterprise's role in this mission. I want to be part of the away team."

"No T'Pol," Jon said. "This is too dangerous. Roman wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Jonathan!" she said firmly, "I lost him once, I will not lose him again. You forget Commodore, I am no longer under your command, therefore you cannot stop me from going!"

Jon looked at Malcolm, then looked back at T'Pol. She had a look of determination on her face. "Malcolm," he said, "Brief Ambassador T'Pol on the plan, and give her a quick lesson in using this thing," he said holding up the deadly weapon.

"No need," she replied, "Roman has already shown me," she said holding up the spada she had taken from his room. With that they continued on to the transport pad.

Later.

Enterprise approached the compound where Roman was being held and bombarded it with weapon's fire. Simeon's ship chased Enterprise as planned and when Enterprise was far enough from the planet, Vigilance de-cloaked and attacked the enemy ship. It didn't take long for it to completely dispatch it.

On the ground, Renald's crew dropped through the ceiling of the compound and took the Collourian soldiers unawares. They engaged in hand to hand combat for several minutes and handily defeated them. It all seemed too easy.

"He's not here!" Malcolm called out on his communicator to Jon and Renald.

"What?"

"He's not in the compound, Sir. We've searched everywhere."

"You mean Simeon left all those soldiers here to die knowing Roman wasn't even here," Jon said.

"You shouldn't be surprised," Renald said. "Simeon places no value on life, and his followers will gladly give their lives for him."

"What's our next move?" Malcolm asked.

"Return to our ships," Renald suggested. "Trust me, we will know very shortly.

A Short Time Later.

Simeon and his crew had taken another ship and approached the vortex.

"Why are we here Simeon?" Zyan said.

"You should be thankful I am allowing you to even be in my presence after that pathetic performance back at the compound. But I may need you to attend to the prince in the event he has another episode before I'm done with him. But he knows quite well why we are here. Don't you dear cousin."

"Go to Hades Simeon," Roman spat with venom.

"Now Cousin, if you're going to be ugly I'm going to have to put the muzzle back on you. I took it off so you could do your thing. No need for hostility, after all, we are family."

"You're not my family and I'm not doing a damned thing you fuckin' cretin!"

"Oh my, language, language. Who knew the prince had such a dirty mouth. Let me give you a little incentive." Simeon then got up from his seat on the bridge and moved to where Roman was sitting across from Zyan. Then he took out a phase pistol and held it to his head.

"Now get up, move to the front and do what we came here to do," Simeon demanded.

"No," Roman said emphatically, looking at his cousin intently.

"Not afraid of death eh," Simeon said. "Having already experienced that particular phenomenon, I should have known." Then he turned the gun on Zyan. Roman never moved, neither did Zyan. "It was worth a try," Simeon said. "Show him," he said to his henchman.

Phillipe took a case from near the navigation station. He opened it and laid it on the floor in front of Roman.

"This dear Cousin," Simeon began, "is a chemical compound called VX9. Roman's head shot up as he looked at Simeon with an alarmed look on his face. "I thought that would get your attention. I know where I can get thousands and thousands of liters more of it. Now either you get your ass up there and take care of business or I obtain more of this chemical and release it on your precious Colloure and take out half the population within a few days. Which will it be?"

Roman was visibly angry. He closed his eyes and stared at his cousin whom he hated. "How do I know you won't do exactly what you've just said anyway," Roman asked. "You've already told me what you had planned for me and my family, why should I trust you!"

"You don't have a choice! Now do it!" With that he grabbed Roman and pushed him toward the front of the space craft. Zyan and the others watched as they had no idea what was going on.

Roman stood in front of the bridge close to the view screen right next to the navigator. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"What the hell is he doing," Phillipe asked Simeon.

"Shut up!" Simeon said. "He needs to concentrate."

Suddenly, Roman's body began to tremble and he staggered. He then slumped over the console. Zyan hurried to assist him.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me!" Roman said jerking away. Zyan quickly backed away. When Roman turned around, his nose had started to bleed. "I can't do it," he said to Simeon. "It's too hard and I'm too weak."

"You lying little bastard," Simeon replied approaching Roman quickly grabbing his arm. "You can and you will! You got five minutes, or so help me I'll those vials down to the palace and release them right now," he said pushing Roman against the console.

"Alright!" Roman said. Then he turned again, closed his eyes, took several deep breaths and began to concentrate. After a few minutes his body began to tremble again. Sweat began to run down the side of his face and then blood ran out of his nose again as well. Then suddenly he waved his hand in the air in front of himself in one swift motion and slid to the floor. To everyone's surprise, with the exception of Simeon, the vortex in front of them, opened.

Roman sat on the floor breathing heavily. He wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve and the sweat from his face with his hand.

"Nicely done my boy," Simeon said. "Nicely done. It's about time you used that telepathy of yours for something other than like a two-bit fortune teller. With your gifts, it's almost a shame to have to eliminate you. Bring him," he told his subordinates and two of his men helped him back to his seat across from Zyan.

"Roman," he whispered "In all the time I've known you, I never knew you could do something like that."

"Well in all the time I've know you I never knew you could do somethin' like what you've done either you rotten, lying, treacherous, snake!" Roman replied. "By the way stop talkin' to me, don't even look at me. You're one of them, remember. You. Are. My. Enemy!"

Zyan hung his head and looked away.

A Couple of Hours Later.

Simeon's Ship was still positioned at the vortex but nothing had happened. He was pacing up and down around the bridge getting angrier. Then he finally approached Roman and grabbed him again.

"Alright Cousin, it's time to perform another one of your little tricks dear boy," he spat.

"What are you talkin' about now," Roman asked. "I opened that vortex for you, what else do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me what's happened to my ships? What haven't they come through yet?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Don't toy with me Roman," Simeon said. "I know you have the gift of sight." Zyan and the others looked stunned. Roman looked around at the others, then back at Simeon. "Yes, I know about that too. Oh, Commander Zyan, has the Good Prince never told you how he became so successful at protecting the realm. How he became such a brilliant military strategist? Well with telepathic ability that can move objects and second sight that allowed him to know when the vortex would open and close, he needed only to wait for ships to pass through it. Those lucky enough to make it through the nebula were at his mercy." Roman just stared at Simeon, but didn't say anything.

"Now I want you to tell me where those ships are and guide them through that nebula."

"Are you insane," Roman replied. "I can't do something like that. I may be considered a strong telepath in some circles, but my ability to move objects is tenuous at best. What I did earlier is something that happens once in a blue moon. It's not like I go around moving objects at will. And as far as the other thing is concerned that's even more tenuous. I can't see the future!"

"Look Roman," Simeon said," I'm growing tired of playing these games with you. I know everything about you, and I do mean everything. I know about your past, your present and your future, which by the way, doesn't look too bright. So why don't we cut the crap shall we?"

"All right _Cousin,_ let's cut the crap," Roman said. "You're a telepath a fuckin' seer yourself, right? So why don't you do your own dirty work?"

"Because _Cousin,_ we both know that when it comes to special gifts _you_ had the lions' share bestowed upon you. At one time I even had the upper hand in the area of combat training and as a warrior. It seems you were destined to depend upon Renald to protect the realm which was your job, but then you miraculously even mastered that skill. Then one day, you surpassed your teacher. So while I possess certain talents, you are truly gifted."

"Oh boo hoo," Roman mocked. With that Simeon smacked him across the face,

"Now tell me what you see! You know I still have those vials of chemicals!"

"Your stupid ships are stuck in the nebula," Roman said with a smirk.

"Get them out!"

"Simeon, I am serious when I tell you, I can't do it. You can threaten me, threaten the city all you want. I still can't do it." Simeon looked distressed.

Then Roman started laughing, a sinister, vicious laugh. "You see something else!" Simeon shouted. "Tell me! What do you see! Tell me, I must know what you see!" But Roman just kept laughing. Simeon then hit Roman across the face knocking him from his seat. "What do you see?!"

"I see you!" Roman laughed. "I see you dead, dead," he laughed. "Seared right into, right down the middle," he said making a cutting gesture with his hand. "It's downright hilarious I tell you!"

Simeon hurried over to where Roman lay rolling on the floor with laughter and wiping tears from his eyes. He reached down and grabbed Roman by the shoulders.

"And it will be a glorious death indeed. And like you Cousin, I too shall rise from the dead. But my power shall be even greater than yours could ever be, and my rule shall spread over a multitude of planets!"

"Get your filthy hands off me you crazy son-of-a-bitch!" Roman shouted and tried to move away, but Simeon touched him on the forehead and he fell backwards onto the floor and it was as if something was holding him down for a moment as he was unable to move or speak.

"Now I need to show you something Cousin," Simeon said. It was a flash. At least that's what is seemed like to Roman, a mere flash. Then there was a strange sensation in his mind. And, then it was like he was watching a movie because suddenly, he was back on the planet surface, on the streets of Colloure; where something terrible was happening. Roman could not believe was he was seeing. It seemed like a dream but it was all too real. He could feel what was happening; he could hear it and he could smell it. He just couldn't participate in it.

He saw the city under siege, people running, trying to take refuge wherever they could. He saw fires burning everywhere and the beautiful structures in center of the city and the palace burning to the ground. People were stepping over the dead and wounded to try and get to safety while weapons fire bombarded the city from the sky. The very thing they had fought so hard for years to prevent, the thing they feared the most, had finally come upon them.

Then Roman saw his father, the Supreme Ruler himself in the Great Hall standing before his throne. But he was not alone. Simeon was there too. They were arguing. Then Roman saw Simeon strike his father with a spada. He saw The Elder fall to the ground. Roman reached for him and called out to him but no sound came out of his mouth. He saw Simeon cut his father's body into small pieces and have those pieces sent to all of the 17 planets in their system to solidify his rule in the quadrant.

Next Roman saw Simeon snatch Sienna from Kimorra's arms and spear her with the spada. He takes the screaming child in his arms and tries to comfort her. Sienna reaches for her father and calls out to him over and over but he is unable to touch her. Roman was crying and calling her name "Sienna! Sienna!" But no matter how hard he tries to reach her and how close he gets to her he can only touch her finger tips. Simeon takes Sienna as his own child to raise and later to bed as a wife in only ten years.

Lastly, Roman sees himself being burned in the fires that Simeon himself lights. He feels the heat of the flames on his skin. He coughs and begins to asphyxiate from the black thick smoke and smells the stench of burning human flesh. He is sickened by the nauseating smell, the thought and feel of his own death!

Then suddenly, in a flash, Roman was back on the floor of the ship as if nothing had happened. He was just lying on the floor, staring blankly…trembling. And there was a whisper in his ear.

"That's what I see."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Roman sat in the brig contemplating what had happened earlier when Simeon had showed him the fate of him and his family. It couldn't be true. Surely Simeon had just planted those hideous images in his mind to scare him. It had worked.

' _Think Roman'_ , he told himself. _'It was just an illusion, that's all. It wasn't real. Sure did seam real though. It was like I was there! But hell! Simeon isn't even that powerful of a telepath. He couldn't create such a vivid illusion complete with sight, sound, touch and smell'_ … _but he did_. _So how the hell did he do it? He had to have tapped into some kind of dark force or somethin._ _' Can't put anything past him, he's past nuts!' Forget that for now though, forget that._ _Gotta concentrate on gettin' outta here. What to do next, what to do next?'_

A guard showed up with food, bread and water, literally. A short time later another guard showed up with a much more delectable meal, compliments of Zyan for sure. Roman was tempted not to eat it, maybe it was poisoned. But the first rule of survival was to keep up one's strength and he knew it, so he consumed the meal. Then he tried to rest.

His attempts at rest however was interrupted by the sound of voices. It sounded like the two guards outside his cell and his former friend, Zyan. They sounded like they were arguing. Yes, arguing. Then a fight, and weapons wire, and two thuds, or the sounds of two bodies hitting the floor. Roman jumped to his feet and raced to the small window in the door to try and see what was going on. Suddenly the door slid open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roman asked Zyan.

"I came to help you escape," Zyan said. "We must hurry."

"Escape?"

"Yes escape," Zyan replied.

Roman laughed a bit. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Look Roman," Zyan started. "I don't blame you. I don't blame you one bit. Not after what I've done. I wouldn't trust me either. But Simeon is mad, and he has every intention of carrying out his plans for you and your family, as well as for Colloure. So you can stay here in this cell and let it all happen or you can take a chance and come with me and maybe try and stop him. It's your choice."

Roman thought for a moment, looked at Zyan, hesitated as if contemplating what to do. He then dashed out of the cell past him. They took the spadas from the two guards sprawled out on the floor, dragged them into the cell and locked the door.

"This way," Zyan said. Roman followed him down a corridor that led to a narrow ladder which led to a trap door in the ceiling.

"Where're we going?" Roman asked.

"The only place on this ship that isn't monitored is the crawl spaces above. It will be a tight squeeze, but we can make it. We will have to go the length of the ship to get to cargo bay two. There are two damaged shuttle crafts there. But one of them still works. It has limited weapons, and when I say limited, I do mean limited. It has no cloaking system on line, no comm, no shields or scanning sensors, about all it can do is fly."

"You sure it can do that," Roman said sarcastically.

"Yes, I've checked it out. But the best it can do is warp five."

"Warp five!" Roman said with alarm. Zyan just shrugged.

"Put your spada in your boot on the inside of your pant leg like this," Zyan said showing Roman what he meant. "Ready?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I," Roman replied. Then they climbed the narrow ladder up to the ceiling, opened the trap door and went inside the crawl space and began the journey. At first it wasn't so bad. Then the space got smaller and smaller, such that Roman felt he was going to suffocate and die right there several times.

"When you said it was a tight squeeze you weren't exaggerating were you?" he said quietly.

"Just suck in everything you got and try to think about something else. We're almost there."

At one point they could literally see what was going on in the corridor below them. Zyan stopped moving as two of the crew members walked through the corridor talking. He motioned for Roman to be quiet.

"Wait," one of the men said.

"What is it?"

"It seemed like something moved."

"What do you mean something moved?" the other crewman asked.

"I mean something moved. I saw a shadow or something" He looked above. "Up there. I swear it, something moved."

"It must have been a rodent or something." The guard then took out his spada and started to thrust it toward the ceiling. Roman rolled his leg slightly to the left, barely missing getting struck. Then the guard thrust it right between his legs and on the right side of him. Zyan gestured for him to remain silent. The other guard rolled with laughter.

"Well did you get it!" he howled. "Did you get the big bad rodent!"

"There's something up there I tell you and it moved again! I'm going to have a look!"

"You're wasting your time. C'mon, let's get out of here. Tell maintenance, let them go searching for rodents, we have more important things to do. Now c'mon!" The guard took another look, thought he saw a shadow again, but resigned himself to let it go and the two men exited the corridor.

Roman and Zyan both let out a long sigh and continued on their journey through the crawl space. After a few more minutes Roman started to hear a loud rushing sound and smelled something foul.

"Zyan," he said. "Just where the hell are we going? This had better not be some trick!" Zyan hesitated.

"The back side of Shuttle bay two is located about 400 meters just ahead…right on the other side of…the sewage recycling center. Unfortunately, the waste has not been recycled as of yet…and we will have to swim.

"Shit!" Roman shouted.

"Precisely," Zyan replied. "So I suggest that you do not open your mouth, do not speak, swallow, or if you have to vomit, try to hold it until we have crossed over to the other side. Are you ready?"

"Shit!" Roman said.

"I'll take that as a yes." With that, Zyan opened the door to the recycle center from the crawl space, they crawled down from the ladder into the raw sewage and started to swim.

Roman tried hard to think about something else, but all he could think about was that he was literally swimming through shit. Several times he gagged and could have even started crying. When they finally reached the other side he _really_ could have started crying, tears of joy that is.

"Hurry!" Zyan said as he grabbed a hose from the platform and started to hose Roman off as quickly as he could, then turned the water on himself.

"Zyan!" Roman said. "If this weren't a matter of life and death…" but he was interrupted by the urgent need to lose his lunch. They were immediately confronted by two plant workers. Zyan quickly pulled out his spada and shot both of them.

"Quick," he said, "we need their clothes." But Roman was busy throwing up again. When he was done he took the grey jumpsuit from the other worker. It was considerably large. But he rolled up the pants legs and the sleeve and they proceeded to the back side of cargo bay two. Zyan took his phase weapon and made a hole in the wall for them to go through.

"By the way, we still really stink." Roman said as he entered the shuttle craft and began to power it up. Zyan just smirked a bit then handed Roman a communicator. He looked at Zyan.

"You need to get going," Zyan said.

"What about you?" Zyan didn't respond right away.

"They won't be able to tell that the launch bay doors have opened for a few minutes, I've jammed the systems and it will take them some time to get them back on line. So you need to get going. If and when they do catch up to you they won't be able to beam you out. I have damaged the transporter pretty badly as well."

"Zyan what are you talking about? You just helped me escape; you're not coming?" Roman said.

"We don't have time for this Roman, now close the door so I can get you out of here," Zyan said.

"They're gonna know you helped me, so get in."

"No," Zyan replied. "I am a man without honor now. There is no place that I belong. Besides, I have to stall them long enough so that you can have a better chance at getting to safety, now go!"

"Zyan, c'mon!"

"No!"

"If you stay they'll kill you!"

"So be it!" Zyan said.

"Well at least show me how to power this piece of broken down crap up," Roman said as he fiddled around with the controls. "Something's jammed, it's not workin' I tell you!"

Zyan quickly jumped inside the shuttle and quickly began to look at the controls. "There's nothing wrong with these con…" With that Roman took out his phase weapon and stunned Zyan, who fell backwards onto the floor of the shuttle. Roman then shut the door and launched the craft.

Once out into space Roman took the communicator and attempted to reach Vigilance, but the instrument was not working properly. He then put the shuttle craft on auto pilot and began taking the communicator apart. He took it and wired it into the console of the shuttle craft and was able to get a faint amount of power, enough to send out a distress signal. He continued to do so over and over again until the power signal faded away.

Back on Enterprise.

Jon and Malcolm were pacing the bridge back and forwards. They were growing more and more impatient waiting for something to happen but suddenly they received a hail from Vigilance.

"Put them through," Jon told Ensign Laken, Hoshi's temporary replacement. It was Renald.

"Archer," he began. "We have received a distress signal. We are unable to make it out clearly. But we believe it may be someone with information about Roman. We also received a partial set of coordinates. They are near the vortex."

"Renald, that could be anything, or nothing," Jon said.

"Or a trap," Malcolm added. Was there something specific about Roman?"

"It was just bits and pieces," Renald replied, "the word _"help"_ perhaps _"abduct…"_ but I can't be certain. I am almost certain however that I heard the word _"prince."_ And I realize it could well be a trap, that's why we should tread lightly."

"But by all means, we should check it out," Jon said.

"Let me make a suggestion," Renald said. Malcolm and Jon looked at one another.

"Go ahead," Jon replied.

"Why don't you store your ship inside of ours? Then we can cloak our ship and get there twice as fast. If we are ambushed, your ship can provide a nice surprise. They will never be expecting you to come propelling from the belly of Vigilance."

"I like it," Malcolm grinned.

"Let's do it," Jon said.

One Hour Later.

"Hail Archer, now!" Renald shouted to his comm officer. Moments later Jon appeared on the view screen.

"You have news," Jon said rising from his chair.

"Yes. We have detected a small shuttle craft on long range scanners 25,000 kilometers due north and we are on an intercept course. I believe Prince Roman may be in it."

"What makes you think that?"

"We are picking up bio signs of a Collourian and a tracking device indicating that another individual may be present, but the device has been disabled."

"And you think that person could be Roman? Why?" Jon asked.

"Roman's bio sign is undetectable as you may or may not know. That was done so he could not be indiscriminately beamed away at will by just anyone. He wears a tracking device under his skin that only a few has the code to, the Elder, the doctor, myself and Zyan. There is such a device present on the craft we have detected, it is as I have said however, been disabled."

"Then we need to get going," Jon said.

A Short Time Later.

Vigilance de-cloaked so close to Simeon's ship that their shields almost kissed. The ship was busy attempting to attach a tractor beam to the banged-up shuttle craft Roman was piloting. The small shuttle was holding its own with evasive maneuvers trying to avoid the beam. The ship had just fired a series of photon torpedoes in an apparent attempt to disable the shuttle craft. The craft fired a pitiful array of torpedoes back and attempted to try and run. Renald determined that the distress signal had come from the shuttle craft and immediately recognized the larger ship as one of Simeon's.

"I want those shields down," Renald barked to his acting tactical officer, "and I want to unload an array of particle phase cannons on that ship before they can blink! Do it!"

"Weapons free, Sir!" the officer said. Vigilance immediately began firing upon Simeon's ship with particle phase cannons. Simeon's ship was caught by surprise, but quickly came about. It tried to regroup and mount its own attack, but had just recovered from the damage that Zyan had caused just hours before he and Roman's departure. It countered with its own borage of torpedoes but Vigilance was relentless in its assault.

"What's his shield strength?" Renald asked.

"Down to 29% Sir," his tactical officer replied. "One more round of phase cannon fire and we can take them Sir."

"So be it," Renald sneered.

"For the Kingdom," his officer said.

"For the Kingdom," they all repeated. With that he let the weapons fly.

The shuttle craft had taken the opportunity to get out of the way at warp five. Just when Roman thought he was going to be able to get clear, another ship de-cloaked. Apparently one of Simeon's ship had made it through the nebula after all and had been hiding and began to pursue Roman's shuttle craft.

"Damn it! Roman shouted out loud, banging the console as Zyan lay still unconscious. But as soon as the ship started to fire upon him in an attempt to disable his craft, another ship emerged just behind it.

"I can't tell for sure who you guys are from here, but it looks like my friends from Enterprise. Whoever you are, I sure am happy to see ya," Roman said. "Now I'll just get out of the way and let you fellas get acquainted," then he immediately began evasive maneuvers again.

"Get as close to that ship as you can Travis," Jon said.

"Aye Sir," Travis replied. And moved in closer.

"Malcolm, I wanna see exactly what those upgrades that Roman left us with can do. In 10 seconds, give 'em what you got."

"With pleasure Sir," Malcolm replied.

Vigilance was busy with Simeon's ship in a vicious battle, both ships taking damage, but Simeon's taking more. Then suddenly, Simeon's ship did a fly over and turned and ran.

"Coward!" Renald shouted. "After him!" And they pursued.

Enterprise was busy hammering Simeon's second ship having had the element of surprise on its side and the extra advantage of Roman's weapons upgrades. The ship finally regrouped enough to come about and hit Enterprise with a borage of phase cannon fire.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Archer's voice called over the ship-wide comm. Crew members grabbed whatever they were near as Enterprise shuddered and jolted heavily under repeated bombardment. On the bridge, electrical panels exploded in showers of sparks, as smoke filled the air from several fires. Quick-thinking crewmen put them out without being asked, their experience of having been through this many times before.

Coughing in the smoky atmosphere, Jon looked around at his crew and thanked his stars that, even in the heat of battle, they were still all in one piece so far. They had sustained some damage, but thanks to Roman's upgrades, very little. Unfortunately, however, Roman's shuttle went flying uncontrollably, then floated lifelessly in space. The bridge crew watched with concern, but knew they had a job to finish at the moment.

"Malcolm, ready for the next round?" Jon shouted at his tactical officer.

Malcolm nodded and punched a few buttons on his console. "Targeting their shields and engines, sir," Reed spat.

"Fire at will!" With that Reed let loose a power array of particle phase cannon assault compliments of the Collourian military fleet. They packed a powerful punch. The enemy ship was headed for a warp corp breach in a few minutes. Enterprise attached a tractor beam to the shuttle craft they were trying to protect and left the area to avoid the fallout from the breach.

A Short Time Later.

Upon safely avoiding fallout from the breach of Simeon's second ship, Enterprise had caused the shuttle craft to dock with it. Vigilance had gone in hot pursuit of Simeon's ship and had not yet returned. Roman and Zyan were both rescued from the craft.

Sick Bay, Enterprise.

Roman slowly drifted back to consciousness. His head felt like it weighed a ton. He immediately tried to get up when he realized he was awake.

"Easy, easy," Jon said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where…where am I?" Roman gasped.

"You're on Enterprise, in sick bay," Phlox said as he continued to review the monitor on the wall.

"Why am I here?" he asked dizzily. "What's happened…what…" then he remembered the shuttle craft and the escape. He started to sit up again, this time Jon and Phlox helped him as T'Pol looked on.

"I thought it was you guys out there. Didn't have any scanning sensors in that shuttle, so I wasn't sure. But thanks. If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what I would have done."

"We wanted to ensure your safe return," T'Pol said.

"Where's Renald? Where's my ship?"

"They went after Simeon. Haven't heard anything yet," Jon replied.

"Where's Zyan?" Roman asked.

"In the brig," Jon replied. Then he lowered his head.

Roman looked at Jon looking so distraught. Then he looked at Phlox who could barely hold his gaze. When he looked at T'Pol he knew something else was going on.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's…going on?"

"Roman," I'm so very sorry…" Jon started.

"Sorry for what?" Roman replied anxiously as he rubbed his forehead and tried to clear his mind. Then his head shot up. "You're all upset about something, and I don't think its got anything to do with all that business with Zyan. We'll sort all that out back on Colloure. What are you not telling me?"

They all looked at one another again. "It's Kimorra Roman," Jon said as gently as he could. "I'm so very sorry, but she's…dead."

"Dead!" Roman said. "Oh no, no!" he said in an anguished tone. His face contorted and he put his hand over it. "What happened?"

"The ship was damaged in the fight with Simeon's ship. She refused to go to the surface earlier. She thought…Sienna would be taken away from her if she went back to the palace. We didn't even know she was still on the ship. If I had known I would have ordered her to go…The deck she was on totally decompressed and collapsed. There was nothing anyone could have done."

Then Roman's heart began to pound heavily and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to think, trying to focus. He didn't want to ask the question in his mind, but he had to. "Where…where's…S-Sienna?" he finally gasped.

Jon bit his lip and Phlox looked away. T'Pol closed her eyes as she stood clenching and unclenching her fists. When no one answered him, Roman started to panic.

"Where is she?" he asked in an elevated voice. "Where's Sienna? Why won't anyone answer me," he said leaping off the bio-bed. Then he started quickly toward the door.

Jon and Phlox stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"I-I've gotta…gotta find her." he gasped. "G-got to find…her!" Jon, T'Pol and Phlox looked at one another.

"Listen to me Roman," Phlox began, "you have been through a great deal in the last few days. You were deprived of your treatment too long and you had not fully recovered from that mind meld. In addition you sustained a rather serious head injury when that shuttle craft knocked you unconscious. Under the circumstances I think you need to…"

"The only thing I need to do is to get the hell out of here and find my baby," Roman cried out as he struggled against Jon and the doctor. But he was so dizzy however that he stopped struggling and took a few steps back. He closed his eyes and shook his head again, placing his hand beside his head over his temple.

"Doc, what's wrong with me?" he asked desperately. "I can't sense her, can't hear her. I need to be able to feel her and hear her if I'm gonna find her!"

"Roman," T'Pol said stepping right up to him, "Your injuries may have caused your telepathic and emphatic abilities to become suppressed."

"What!?"

"You have been unconscious a long time," Phlox said. "For the last seven hours in fact."

"Seven hours! Jon…T'Pol, where…where is she? Don't lie to me, where's my baby!"

"She's…missing," Jon said softly. "She was last seen with Kimorra on C Deck. We found Kimorra's body. But no one could find Sienna," he said trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Please don't tell me…Sienna's not… she can't be!"

"We haven't finished clearing the debris Roman," Jon said sadly. "I've got people still working on it. But so far, we've detected no life signs in the area either. I'm sorry."

"No, no," Roman said. "She's not dead! If she were I'd know it!" Phlox moved over with a hypo spray. "No!" he objected pushing it away. Suddenly T'Pol began to sway. She put her hand to her temple.

Jon grabbed her. "What's the matter T'Pol? Doc!"

"T'Pol, have a seat on the bed here," Phlox said, "Let me examine you."

"I don't need to be examined," she said hoarsely. "Something is happening. A…a strong sensation…in my mind! This is not the first time I have felt it."

"T'Pol," Roman said as he moved closer to her. "Concentrate. My telepathy may be non-functional right now, but yours isn't. She may be trying to reach out to you. She may be trying to tell you where she is!"

"It's not possible," she said looking at them all. "It is not…"

"Concentrate!" Roman demanded. T'Pol closed her eyes and stood perfectly still for a few moments. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at Roman. Then she turned and broke out into a run. Roman followed after her, followed by Commodore Archer.

T'Pol ran all the way to C deck where crew members were still clearing the area for the day. They watched as she immediately started to move metal and debris. Roman didn't even ask, he just started helping.

"T'Pol what is it?" Jon asked.

"Start digging!" she shouted. So they did, for several minutes. They just kept moving metal, roofing and debris. All the crew members still working in the area started to work even harder, cutting heavy metal pieces and bulkhead with their equipment. Those with no equipment used their hands. They worked as a team as if they were on an assembly line. Then finally, they reached the door of Kimorra's quest quarters. They were able to pry open the damaged door and get inside. Again, they moved debris until they reached the wall where the desk had been. T'Pol spotted a hole in the ceiling just above the desk in the room. But it was unlike the other holes and tears. It seemed to have been made deliberately.

"Help me!" T'Pol demanded. Roman then helped her onto his shoulders and she began to tear at the hole. Roman and Jon then helped her inside the crawl space in the ceiling. Jon then helped Roman into the same space. After they had squeezed through the space for a few meters, they heard a sound. It was faint, but they continued on. Then they heard what sounded like a whimper.

"Sienna!" Roman cried out. "Sienna, baby it's me…its daddy. You're safe now! You can come out!" For a few moments nothing happened. "Sienna!" he called out again. Sienna!" But there was no response. They waited and they waited and kept calling out for the child, but nothing happened. Roman then stretched out on the floor where he was, buried his face in his arms and the tears started to fall.

"She can't…she can't be gone," he stammered. "She can't…please God tell me that…she's not… dead!"

"Roman," T'Pol said and crawled over to where he lay on the floor. She laid her upper half gently over his back and tears began to slip from her eyelids. This went on for several minutes, then all of a sudden, there was another whimper. They both heard it and simultaneously looked up from where they lay.

"Sienna," Roman said.

"Sienna!" T'Pol cried out. They lay there perfectly still for a few moments, listening and waiting. Those few moments seemed to be the longest few moments of Roman's life.

"Sienna!" Roman cried out one more time. "God, please help me," he said. "Let her be okay. Please let me find her, please."

Then, a small figure came crawling out of a very small adjacent space.

"Da-dee!" she cried. "Da-dee!"

"Sienna!" Roman said as the little girl crawled toward him. He grabbed her and held her close to him and sobbed as he held her face against his. T'Pol placed her hand on his back, then embraced him and the child.

Kimorra had hidden the child when she sensed that they were in grave danger. She had not been able to save herself but she had told the child to hide in the crawl space and wait for her father to find her. She had no idea that Roman would temporarily lose his telepathic ability. But Sienna had reached out to the next telepath available, T'Pol, and that had saved her life.

On The Bridge of Simeon's Ship.

They had barely been able to evade Renald and Vigilance. Simeon was not above running and hiding and he had done so inside a gas giant. Vigilance had lost the ship's ion trail and had no choice but to turn back after hours of waiting and searching.

Simeon was incensed that Roman has escaped. He went wild, beating and killing his own men. "I had him! I had him right here in my hands! And you fools let him slip right through your fingers!" Simeon shouted. "And that two-faced son of a jackal Zyan!"

"It is of no consequence," his henchman Fidal said, "the royals will take care of him".

"I am not concerned about Zyan! He is as good as dead! But Roman, I had him in my clutches! I have waited years for this opportunity, years!" Simeon shouted. "I could have robbed him of his gifts; used his talents for my purposes to establish my kingdom! He was to help me bring the Supreme Ruler and Colloure to its knees! I had him! I had the great Prince Roman Imperius, II, Protector of the Realm; Captain Triad himself! I took pleasure in extinguishing the light in his eyes once before. I looked forward to seeing that sapphire blue spark go dark once again!"

"Lord Simeon," Fidal's twin brother Phillippe said. "Perhaps we do not need Prince Roman. Perhaps we can still turn these events around in our favor. We have strong ships that made it through the nebula. We have bio weapons, we can win!"

"Don't need him!" Simeon shouted sarcastically, moving closer to Phillippe. "Don't need him!"

"Perhaps Phillippe is right," Fidal replied, "After all Prince Roman is but one man."

" _One man_! He is but one man. I see," Simeon mocked. Then hit Fidal across the face hard. "You simple, idiotic, fools! Do you know who he is! Do you know what he is capable of! Of course you do not! You have no insight into things beyond this world! Roman has tasted death and been resurrected. He has powers you will never understand. Indeed, he does not even fully understand them himself."

Then Simeon thought for a moment as he paced backwards and forwards. Phillippe and Fidal watched as did the other bridge officers but did not say anything. Then Simeon threw his head back and laughed a sinister laugh.

"Perhaps what you suggest has merit after all," he said placing his hands on both of Phillippe's shoulders. "Perhaps a swift attack on the city in the key; while the fleet is scattered; While there is dissension and distrust among them; Before they have time to regroup; Before Roman has time to rally the troops. He's not quite himself right now. He's injured, I can sense it, feel it. Perhaps now is the time, before his full strength and powers return. Before he comes to understand who he really is and what he is truly capable of."

"Let us leave this place," he said to his helmsman. "Contact the rest of our ships," he said to the comm officer.

"And now let us strike the city, at once!" Simeon shouted... " _He"_ will not see us coming! _..._ and they will never know what hit them!...To the fall of the Kingdom!"

"To the fall of the Kingdom!" they all shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sick Bay, Enterprise.

"I brought you something," T'Pol said handing Roman a cup of a hot beverage. He took it and sipped some of it.

"What is this called again?" he asked.

"Coffee," she said.

"I like it, thanks," he said as he sipped more.

"How is she," T'Pol asked Roman as he continued watching Sienna sleeping on the bio-bed. Roman set the cup down.

"Phlox said she was traumatized. You saw her T'Pol. She was shaking, screaming, clinging to me, wouldn't let me put her down for a minute."

"What happened was regrettable. I am sorry that it happened."

"Yeah me too," Roman said looking away. "You know T'Pol every time I think about… think about my little girl all alone in that dark, cramped hole, for all those hours. She didn't know what was going on. She was scared, she was hungry, she'd soiled her clothes. She couldn't sense anybody…couldn't make anybody hear her."

"Roman, do not do this to yourself," T'Pol said. "She is safe now." Roman let out a disgusted sounding laugh.

"Safe," he said. "That is really, really ironic you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I spent years protecting the realm, patrolling the region, chasing and fighting off enemy ships. I've protected the people of Colloure, over 50 billion people, but I couldn't even protect my own child."

"Roman…"

"It's true T'Pol. C'mon, let's face it. I've been a lousy father," he said. "I was never there. I was too busy doing everything but being a father. I'm gone days at a time, sometimes weeks. What I've been doing is drop in parenting. Kimorra was her real parent, she was the raising her, not me. Now Sienna doesn't even have her. Maybe I _should_ have given her to the state. They could have found two parents who could have raised her the right way. All I've done is…been an absentee dad and…almost gotten her killed."

"Roman! Stop it," T'Pol said. "You are tired. You need to rest. You are not thinking clearly."

Suddenly Phlox appeared. "Roman, T'Pol," he said approaching the bio-bed and began running scans on Sienna as she slept.

"How is she doc?" Roman asked.

"Physically she's fine," the doctor answered. "So if you'd like to take her home, I have no objections. Being in her own bed, in familiar surroundings will do her some good I'm sure."

"Thanks doc. I'll do that." He then scooped the little girl in his arms as she squirmed a bit but did not awaken.

"Thanks again T'Pol," Roman said. "If you hadn't …."

"It is alright Roman," T'Pol said. "Go, get some rest. We will speak again tomorrow." He smiled a small smile at her, then started to go but was stopped by Malcolm Reed who had just appeared in sick bay.

"Oh Uh, Roman, where are you off to?"

"Phlox said I could take Sienna home," Roman replied looking puzzled. "I was gonna stop by engineering and get Lt. Hess to reactivate my tracking device so I could transport back to the surface."

"Oh no, that won't do," Malcolm said. "Commodore Archer was very specific. When you were ready to return to the surface Phlox was to notify me straight away. Myself along with Lt. Commander Mayweather and a security team will then deliver you by shuttle craft to the palace security team, no exceptions. Phlox just commed me a bit ago to inform me that he was releasing Sienna. I gather you're ready to depart," he asked.

Roman smiled. "Yes Sir," Roman replied. "And thanks; thanks to all of you."

"We'll have all of your things along with Kimorra's, sent along on another shuttle. We sent her body down several hours ago. The Elder came out to receive her himself," Malcolm said.

"I don't know what to say Malcolm," Roman said looking down. " _Thank you_ " doesn't seem adequate for all you guys have done."

"Don't worry about it mate; just glad to be able to help. Now c'mon, let's get you and the little one home." Then they exited sick bay.

"T'Pol," Phlox said after they had gone, "You seem to have become quite uh, attached to Roman. We will be leaving here soon. We may never see him again. Have you been able to come to terms with that?" T'Pol turned and looked at Phlox, hands clasped behind her back.

"You may be leaving here soon doctor," she replied. "I on the other hand, am not going anywhere." Then she turned on her heels and left sick bay.

Back on Colloure.

Malcolm had ensured that Roman and Sienna were safely delivered into the hands of palace security as per Commodore Archer's orders. They were immediately taken to the Elder's private chambers.

"Roman!" Itallica said throwing her arms around he and Sienna. "Oh God, it is so good to see you! We were so worried!"

"It's good to be back," Roman replied.

"Here, let me take her," Itallica said taking the child out of Roman's arms.

"It is good to see you my son," the Elder said, embracing Roman. "You cannot imagine my distress when I learned of your abduction."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Roman said. "But it is good to be back home."

"How is she?" the Elder asked as Sienna started to whine more.

"The doc said she's fine physically. But she's shaken up, still really scared. Doc said she shouldn't be left alone for a while, or in the dark; that she might start to regress, be really clingy. She's been asking for Kimorra too."

"We were sorry to learn of her death Roman. This has been such a tragic set of events these last few days," Itallica said. "Listen, why don't I take Sienna to my private chambers, I'll keep her there with me so the two of you can talk."

"Would that be acceptable Roman?" the Elder asked.

"Of course," he said, then leaned over and kissed the half sleeping little girl on the forehead. "Come get me if she gets too fussy, okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Itallica said and disappeared down the corridor. Roman sat as the Elder Roman poured them both a drink. He handed Roman a glass then sat across from him.

"I understand you have Zyan in lock up," Roman said then sipped the drink.

"Yes. But his execution should have already been carried out. It is cruel and unusual punishment to continue to delay it."

"Well Dad, he had just helped me escape. Don't you think it would have seemed somewhat unjust to turn my spada on him at that point and cut him in half?"

"So you brought him with you instead?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Leave him on Simeon's ship? They certainly would have killed him."

"And he would have gotten his just reward for his treason."

"About that…"

"What about it?" the Elder asked puzzled. "The evidence is clear. He betrayed you into the hands of an unstable enemy with intent to do you and your family harm, and he would have too, had Archer not convinced me to send Renald after you."

"He really did that?"

"Yes, he did. Son, you have to realize, I had no idea who to trust at that point. Zyan and Renald having worked so closely together, having been close friends…"

"That was a long time ago. In recent years they could hardly stand one another," Roman interjected.

"Nevertheless, I was confused. I had no way of knowing where Renald's allegiance was. But Archer came to me and convinced me."

"So you trusted the word of an alien over the word of someone you've known his whole life."

"We have likewise known Zyan, and look what he has done. Besides, Archer has a wisdom about him, experience and the gift of diplomacy. He has dealt with such matters before in all his years of space travel. I sensed that I should trust him, it was the right choice."

"Damn right it was," Roman said. "If it hadn't been for Enterprise, I wouldn't be here right now."

"They are honorable people," the Elder said. "But back to the matter of Zyan."

"Dad!"

"Roman, you need to know this," the Elder said rising and beginning to pace around. "As unpleasant as it is, you need to know." Roman sat up and stared at the Elder.

"There's more, isn't it?"

"I am afraid so," the Elder replied. "Renald has been conducting an unauthorized investigation of Zyan's activates for some time. His treachery and deceit goes deeper than your abduction," the Elder said.

"How deep?"

The Elder looked very troubled and a bit sad as well.

"Just spill it Dad," Roman said, "can't be any worse than finding out your best friend is a Judas."

The older man blew out a long sigh. "He…he claims to be…"

"Claims to be what?" Roman said rising, his anger rising as well, not even knowing what was about to be said.

"To be Sienna's father," the Elder finally said. Roman stood there for a moment, then started laughing.

"Well, I can help the bastard with that one," Roman said balling his fists up. "He's not!"

"How can you be certain," his father asked, concern in his voice.

"Because, when I was on Enterprise, I let their doctor test her! Her mother was of a species called Betazoid, the humans are very familiar with them. Sienna's DNA is 50% Betazoid, the other 50% of her DNA was _undetectable_ , like her " _father,"_ I might add! So if Zyan or anyone else for that matter were Sienna's father, her DNA would be 50% Collourian and 50% Betazoid, would it not! So there is no way that lying, cheating, back-stabbing Zyan could be Sienna's father, because _"I"_ am her father! All it means…is that he… he!"

"Calm yourself Roman," the Elder said, then walked over to the mini bar and poured him another drink. He walked over and handed the drink to Roman who was still standing in the same place shaking, balling and un-balling his fists.

Roman took the drink, looked at it, then threw it against the wall. He picked up another couple of items and flung them against the wall as well. A few moments later, the chamberlain and the Elder's security guard came running.

"My Lord!" the chamberlain said, "we heard noises, is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course," the Elder said. "Prince Roman was simply expressing himself." Then he waived the two men away. They bowed and left.

"Do I need to call the doctor to give you a sedative?" Roman did not answer right away. He just sat hard on the sofa behind him. "No," he said. "I'm… fine. I… just wasn't prepared to hear that."

"As I said there's more."

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna hear it!" Roman immediately held up his hand. "I mean…I'm sorry Dad. It's not your fault, and I didn't mean to speak to you that way, I meant no disrespect. Sorry for breaking and throwing stuff…." Roman said putting his head in his hands.

"No, Roman, I am the one who should be apologizing. It was insensitive of me to bring the matter up now. You have been through a lot. You need rest. We will deal with these issues on tomorrow."

"I've had plenty of rest…." Then suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a loud booming sound; several loud sounds in fact. The building shook and debris fell from the ceiling. Roman jumped up. He quickly dashed over to the security screen to see what was going on outside the compound. Moments later the chief of security and the Elder's personal guards appeared.

"Get 'em to the bunker!" Roman shouted to security.

"Yes, My Lord!" they responded.

"Roman, what's going on," Itallica who had appeared in the doorway with Sienna in her arms, asked frantically.

"Just go" he shouted to the Elder and to Itallica. Roman ran through the corridor. Staff members and security personnel were running about trying to determine what was happening.

Roman ran outside of the palace compound, he had to see this for himself. The sky looked black as it filled with smoke. They were under attack. Enemy ships were firing at the buildings all over the city as they crumbled and burned to the ground. People were running wildly through the streets. They were screaming and crying, pushing and jumping over injured and dead bodies trying desperately to get to safety any way they could.

Roman raced back into the palace compound. He found the head of security and had him to sound the alarm. He then had him to start to organize evacuations to the bunker underneath the compound. He also sent for Lt. Hoshi Sato who was still staying at the palace compound, for a special assignment.

"Sir Roman," Hoshi said upon entering the conference room. "It's really good to see you again. You sent for me."

"Hello Lieutenant," he said. "I really wish we had time to catch up. But I think you know we're under attack." Hoshi nodded.

"I could use your help," he said.

"Anything you need Sir."

"Great. Underneath this compound is a bunker, complete with living quarters, enough food to feed an army for up to a year, blankets, clothing, you name it. Problem is, I need someone to help organize things once folks start pouring in down there. I need someone to assign quarters, to organize the galley, to distribute supplies, you get my drift."

"You need a manager."

"Yes. I used to have Kimorra to do things like for me. She knew people, could read 'em like you can. She wasn't as nice as you are, but she could get the job done."

"I'd be happy to help Sir."

"Thing is Lieutenant, people are gonna start pouring in from off the street when things get really bad out there. I don't want anyone, I mean anyone denied access, okay."

"You got it."

"You've got the palace security staff at your disposal. I'm going to have to leave for the military compound very soon, just make sure…make sure, my family's okay. The Elder, Itallica and Sienna are in a totally separate place, they're on their way there now. Once things settle down a bit, check on 'em for me, please."

"You know I will. Now go, do what you have to. We'll take care of this," Hoshi said. With that Roman left her with the chief of security and he left to meet Renald and several other captains from the fleet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The attack had seemed to come from nowhere. Roman had not foreseen ships passing successfully through the nebula nor that the vortex had opened. He had not sensed enemy ships approaching the realm as he had always been able to do. In the past he could take the thoughts of enemy captains and know where their sister ships were or what their plan of attack was. They had been at his mercy.

Now what was left of the Collourian fleet had been caught unawares and Vigilance was on the run. Renald had contacted Roman and made him aware of their position. They were hiding. The most powerful ship in the fleet was actually hiding. They did not want to risk being damaged but thought it prudent to await further instructions from their Fleet Captain.

Roman had seen this. It was happening, just as Simeon had said it would, just as Simeon had shown him. Colloure was being invaded, the kingdom would fall, his father, the Supreme Ruler, he and Sienna, his entire family would all die. And, it was happening before his very eyes.

One thing Roman knew they had working in their favor, Simeon would not destroy the palace. He wanted it for himself so he would never tolerate it being blown to bits. It was his life's ambition to sit on the throne, so he would preserve it at all costs. He had fired a few shots at it to show he meant business, to scare them; of course it had worked. He also wanted to take the Supreme Ruler alive, so that he would have the pleasure of killing him personally. No one would deprive him of that. As sick as it was, those things actually were working in royal family's favor.

Renald had just beamed down into the palace entrance with the Captains of five other ships in the fleet and ten other officers. They were there for instructions. Unfortunately, Roman was not at his best. He was upset about losing Kimorra and nearly losing Sienna. In addition he had grown dependent upon his unique abilities to know what was going to happen in advance and to help guide him. Now he felt somewhat diminished. On top of that, seeing the city in shambles just as Simeon had shown him had shaken him. It showed.

Roman met his officers in the main conference hall. "Sir Roman," Renald said bowing, as did the other men. "As you know, the fleet is at less than 50% and our resources are at a minimum. What are your orders, Sir?"

Roman hesitated. He looked strange, his eyes tired, there was no fire in them; his shoulders drooped and he did not look at all like the badass Captain Triad Renald was used to dealing with.

"H-how many troops can we actually account for," Roman asked, closing his eyes. Renald looked up at him as he rose.

"Approximately 1,100."

"Eleven hundred, out of 3,500! What about our ground troops?"

"That includes our ground troops," the Captain of the ground troops spoke up. Roman looked at him.

"What about our ships from the Eastern and Western Hemispheres and the Polar Region?" Roman asked.

"They should be here at 2400 hours," one of the other Captains spoke up. It was 1400 at the time.

"2400 hours!" Roman shouted. "The city will be in ruins by then!"

"As you know, this sector of space is massive My Lord. They are enroute at warp 10," the Captain said, looking at Renald, sensing something was off. Renald just raised his hand and shook his head at his concerned looking colleague.

Roman sighed. He turned and began to pace around. Renald watched him. Something was not right and Renald knew it.

"How many ships does Simeon have," Roman asked.

"So far we've been able to detect 16 ships in our air space Sir," Renald responded. "Half of which have attacked the city. We expect the other half to move in as soon as they detect our ships on the defensive. But there is no telling how many ships Simeon has in hiding."

"He's apparently been recruiting," Roman said. "Were you able to determine where those ships come from?"

"Three were from Cuevas II Sir," Renald replied. "One from Tallas IV and two from Omicron Theta. The other three sadly, were Collourian defectors my lord." Roman leaned over the smart table with both hands, his distress showing.

"How many ships can we effectively man," Roman asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"If we are to leave at least 300 troops on the ground, we can man… ten ships…"

"Ten ships!" Roman shouted. "With a crew of only 80 people each? We'll need half of those in engineering alone, at least that many in the armory! We're gonna need a bridge crew, medics, security officers in the event we're boarded? We need at least that many more crew members to _effectively_ man our ships, not fly a death trap!"

There were a few moments of silence.

"Maybe…Maybe we should," Roman began" Renald cocked his head and squinted his eyes at him. "Maybe we should just …just evacuate the city. Get as many people out as we can; move them to the underground fortresses."

"Evacuate?" Renald asked, trying not to sound shocked. "I am uncertain as to what you mean Sir."

"Why should we send…I mean…we're gonna send our men to their death…with no chance of winning this thing…with no chance of saving our city…"

"What!" Renald shouted. "Are you saying that we will not mount a counter defensive? That we will not attack our enemy?"

"The city is already"… Roman hesitated. "It may already be too late!"

"Too late!" one of the Captains said as the other men all began mumbling and arguing among themselves.

"My Lord!" one of the Captains said. "We must fight! For the kingdom!"

"For the kingdom!" Roman said, moving closer to the man "The kingdom is dying right before our eyes, or haven't you noticed? Have you seen what's going on out there?"

"Prince Roman!" Renald said raising his voice. "We have a duty; to the people, to our world to the Supreme Ruler and most of all to our God!"

"Start the evacuations," Roman said calmly. The Captains hesitated and everyone started to argue again. "Did I stutter?" he shouted.

"I never thought this day would come!" someone in the crowd shouted. "That we would lay down like cowards and die!"

"What have we been fighting for all these years," someone said, "for this! For nothing!"

"Get out!" Roman shouted. "Get the hell out! Get out! Get out!" And he started throwing things and yelling such that the men finally turned and left the room, still cursing and arguing.

But Renald lingered just staring at Roman.

"Who are you staring at?" he finally yelled at the green eyed man.

"I was just wondering the exact same thing?"

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said I was just wondering who this individual was standing before me," Renald replied. "He is certainly not the Prince that I serve. He is not the fierce Captain that I follow."

"Watch it Major," Roman sneered as he moved close to Renald getting right up in his face. "You forget yourself. I may just…"

"You may just what?" Renald replied, not even flinching. Roman stood there a moment, then backed down and turned away. Renald made a disgusted sound then turned on his heels and left the building.

Once Renald and the Captains had left, Roman threw some more objects around the room, knocked over furniture and kicked at several items already on the floor. Then he tore at his hair. This couldn't be happening, he thought to himself. Everything they had worked so hard to prevent all these years had come upon them, and he was seeing it happen. He could still hear the weapons fire outside, the bombing and the screaming.

Once again Roman ventured out onto the streets. How could this be real? How could it be happening? It was just as Simeon had shown him. How could he make Renald and the others see that? There was no stopping it! There was nothing he could do… or was there? Yes, he knew what he had seen that night on Simeon's ship. It was one of the most frightening things he had ever seen. And it had been more than a vision, it had been an experience.

He had been standing right in the place where he was standing at this very moment. He remembered the way the sky looked, the sounds, the smells, the way the people looked as they ran and scrambled trying desperately to get to safety. Now, it was unfolding as he had seen it. But that night, Roman remembered, this was not the only vision he had seen, he had seen something else too. He had seen Simeon die! That's right, he had seen _that_ too.

"What are we gonna do" he whispered to himself. "What am " _I"_ gonna do? It can't end like this! Not like this!"

"Prince Roman," someone said. "Prince Roman," a soft, quiet voice said. He slowly turned to see who was addressing him amidst the chaos. It was an old woman. Who was this person and why was she listening to his private anguish?

"Believe," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You asked what you should do. You should believe," she said. Then she turned and calmly walked away, down the street as if nothing was happening. Roman watched her go, walking slowly and patiently, without fear. He backed away slowly, still watching her walking amidst the debris falling all around, a few people still running. He turned and started to run, looking back a few times at the old woman. She was still walking away, slowly, steadily. Why hadn't he told her to get to safety? Why hadn't he forced her to come inside the palace and sent her to the bunker?

Then he ran back inside the deserted palace… into the chapel of all places. The captains and officers had not wanted to give up. He and Renald had had angry words. Now Roman was alone in the palace chapel contemplating the words of an old woman, " _believe"_ she had said. He didn't know why, but there he was considering her words.

He kneeled at the altar, a place where he'd been thousands of times over the last five years, but never with more heaviness of heart.

" _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" he began. "I don't even know who I am! But I have tried to honor you. I have tried to acknowledge your sovereignty and your power above all in the universe. I've tried to serve you! But I have also failed miserably over and over again!_

 _Even if I don't know who I am, even if I've not always been the best person I coulda been, I have believed your words, I still do. And even after seeing my city, my world under siege, I still believe your words and I believe in you and your power above all. What I "don't" believe is that all this… has been for nothing; that everything we've all believed in, worked so hard for, put our hope in, has been for nothing! That it's is gonna end like this! That Simeon and his false god has power over you and that he is supposed to ever reign over Colloure because this world belongs to you! And as long as there is breath in my body, so shall it be!_

 _I need you now, like never before. I need your strength, I need your confidence! Cause I got nothing! I. Got. Nothing! I got no telepathy, no empathy, no second sight, no telekinesis, no special gifts! All I have is my faith in you! But you gotta show up! I need Your power to crush the enemy, to be the leader I need to be, to lead men in the fight for their lives, for their world, to be a warrior…or…or you need to give me the courage to die in the fight! Cause I'm going,"_ he said rising and spreading our both his arms out wide.

" _Just me, just like this, just like I am…even if you don't show up! I'm going! For the Kingdom! For The Kingdom!"_

With that Roman took out his spada and held it up high toward the ceiling. He felt the tears streaming down his face. He did not know if he would live or die tonight but he knew what had to be done.

" _For the Kingdom!"_ He shouted again. Then he turned and ran. He ran all the way to the military compound, dodging the fire fight from above, leaping over the fallen debris and unfortunately dead bodies.

When Roman arrived at the military compound, there was confusion, fear and disorder among the men. Renald had attempted to gather and rally the troops but it had not worked. They were arguing and fighting, some were threatening to leave. They needed their leader, but he had not been there. When he arrived, they all turned and looked. There was still uncertainty as he moved through the men and made his way to the front of the room. There were only about 1000 men or so there.

Roman was already in combat gear. The army usually consisted of about 3500 people in that region. Some had defected and joined Simeon, others had deserted and some had already been killed. Roman jumped upon the stage to address those that remained.

"I know you're wondering what the hell is going on," he started. "I'm gonna be straight with you. "Earlier today, I had a moment of weakness and some of you unfortunately had to be witness of it. That is regrettable and for that I have to ask for your forgiveness. I was wrong. I was a bitch! It won't happen again, I guarantee it. But mark my words, " _I"_ am still your leader! I am still the one you answer to! I am still Captain Triad! Anybody got any doubt of that, anybody got any problem with me, can get the fuck out of here right now!" He then looked around at the crew.

"Someone said you wanted to give up!" an officer said, "that doesn't sound like our Fleet Captain to me!" Roman jumped off the plat form and walked over to the man. He walked right up to him and faced him.

"You wanna challenge me?" he sneered. "You wanna find out?" The officer looked Roman in the eyes and saw the blue fire that was Captain Triad, and he knew. This was the man that was feared all over the quadrant, and he did not want to challenge him.

"N-no My Lord, forgive me," he said bowing. Then Roman looked around, blue fire still flickering in his eyes. He pushed the man standing behind him and he fell to the floor. He walked quickly back to the platform and whipped out his spade and held it at the throat of another. Then he knocked over still another crewman and held his knee on his chest, the spada pointed at his throat.

"I said I had a moment of weakness," he growled. "So what! I'm back! And no one, no one will ever speak to me with disrespect again or I'll cut your fucking throat out! You got that you rotten, mangy, sons of bitches!"

"Captain Triad!" someone shouted, "he's back!" And they all cheered for several minutes. Now they were ready for battle.

The troops then went about readying themselves to prepare for combat. Renald took this opportunity to approach Roman. "Prince Roman," he began, "I must apologize for my earlier insubordination this evening. I was frustrated and angry. I said things I should not have. When this is over, I will submit myself for disciplinary action."

"You will do no such thing Renald," Roman replied. "I needed a good swift kick in the ass and you gave it to me. I should be thanking you, he said slapping Renald on the back. "Now let's go take our city back!"

Back at the Palace.

There were at least 129 people in the bunker under the palace. In addition, about 40 or so people had wandered in off the streets and had been allowed access to the bunker at Hoshi's directive, having been approved by the Prince himself.

Since the attack started, she and several of the palace guards had gone back up to the surface and rescued several more injured citizens. Almost an hour had passed since the fighting had begun and Hoshi wanted to venture back up to the main floor to see if others had taken refuge there.

Hoshi and ten palace guards had indeed found more people hiding in the main entrance of the palace, and among the ruins of the main floors.

Several of the guards were leading eleven people into the bunker as Hoshi and the others searched for more.

"Ma'am, we should go," a guard with orange features said. "It is very dangerous here. This area is unstable. It could collapse at any time."

"I understand, but just a few more minutes," Hoshi replied. "I want to make sure we're not leaving anybody behind."

"Very well," the guard agreed reluctantly. "We will check a few more rooms, then we will need to leave."

"If you will start on that end, I'll take these few," she said gesturing toward the rooms nearest her. The guard nodded and went his way. Hoshi held up her phase weapon and went about looking into the small rooms in the area. They were apparently supply rooms designated for workers.

After checking several rooms and finding no more people hiding out, Hoshi hurried up the corridor to find her escort so that they could return to the bunker. She called out to him, but he didn't answer her. She looked around but didn't see anyone. When she called out for the other guards and didn't get a response she stared to get a little worried. Then she went about checking each of the rooms that the orange eyed guard would have checked. She found him…dead.

Hoshi screamed when she saw orange colored blood oozing out of the guard's head, his orange eyes staring at nothing and his body sprawled out on the floor of one of the rooms he had been checking out. She turned to make a run for it when someone grabbed her.

"Well who do we have here," a gruff voice said to her. It was one of the twins that worked for Simeon, Fidal. His red eyes glared at her as he twisted her arm with the phase pistol in it behind her back.

"I'll take that," he said, and pushed her away. "Don't make a sound and don't move girly."

"I'm not alone you know," Hoshi said. "My guard will be back in a minute."

"You mean him," Fidal said, gesturing at the dead guard on the floor.

"No, my other guard, there were two of them."

"Where is he," Fidal demanded, holding the phase weapon at Hoshi's head.

"Where's who?"

"Don't get cute. You know who I'm talking about. The Supreme Ruler, Lord Roman, the Elder."

"I don't know who that is," Hoshi lied. "I'm not from around here, or can't you tell?" Fidal tilted his head.

"Guess not; doesn't mean you don't know anything. I want to know where the royals are, and I want to know now!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you mean," she said becoming frightened. "I just wandered in here off the streets looking for a safe place to hide. I don't know…"

"Look missy!" Fidal shouted. "I'm not playing games with you! Now I asked you a question, and I won't ask again! Where is the Supreme Ruler!"

"I- I don't know," Hoshi cried out, then suddenly she threw a kick at Fidal knocking the phase pistol out of his hand. He was stunned for a few moments but recovered quickly. He charged her, but she was ready, throwing a punch square between his eyes and another kick using her knee into his abdomen. Then she ran.

Fidal ran after her catching up to her quickly. He grabbed her from the back by the hair and the scruff of her neck and slammed her to the floor. She kicked him from the floor in the abdomen and the groin. She rolled and tried to get to her feet but Fidal grabbed her left foot and dragged her back down, but Hoshi was resilient. She kicked Fidal in the face with her other foot over and over again until he let go of her and grabbed his face in pain. She was then able to scramble to her feet. She took off again down the corridor, but it only took minutes for Fidal to catch up to her yet again.

"I think you broke my nose," Fidal shouted, red blood running down his face. "You're gonna pay for that you street urchin!" With that he grabbed her and before Hoshi knew it, Fidal had taken out his spada and thrust the point of it into her chest. Hoshi screamed. But before he could completely run it through, one of the palace guards fired at him with a phase pistol grazing his arm. Several more shots went flying by Fidal before he bolted and ran away.

The guard hurried over to Hoshi who lay on the floor bleeding. He withdrew the spada from her chest as she cried out in pain. There was more blood, but he didn't have time to try and stop the bleeding. Instead, he lifted her over his shoulder and raced for the bunker.


	13. Chapter 13

_***Author's Note- To all of my wonderful readers: Thanks for reading, your wonderful comments and continued support. Updates have become slower because I have been swamped at work, so thanks for your patience. This is another long chapter, but I think (hope)it will be worth it. Please forgive me if it contains errors, I was trying to get it done. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter Thirteen

Roman stood on the bridge of Vigilance. He looked around at his young bridge officers. He was used to having experienced officers like Zyan and Renald at his side. Not just because of their experience but because of the brother- hood they once shared. That was all gone now. Zyan had been revealed as a traitor and Roman had been forced to promote and reassign Renald as Captain of another ship. He would have to depend on these junior officers in the most important fight of his life.

"Make weapons hot!" he shouted to his tactical officer, a red.

"Aye sir," the young man said.

"Load photon torpedoes, maximum yield, fire on my mark. Stand by with particle phase cannons."

Suddenly they were being hailed. "Sir, we're being hailed," the comm officer said. "It's the human ship."

Roman whipped around looking confused. "Put 'em up." Jon appeared on the screen. "I'm a little busy right now Commodore," Roman said. "This'll have to wait."

"I was calling for instructions. Where do you want me?"

"What?" Roman said frowning.

"What position do you want me to take? What are your orders?"

Roman smiled a bit looking down. "I appreciate everything you've done Commodore, really. Without your help, I probably wouldn't even be here. No reason for you to put your lives on the line any further. Why don't you head for the vortex. It'll be open in a few hours. I may not be available to guide you through the nebula like I promised, but at least you'll have more of a chance of getting back home by going there rather than staying here."

"We thought about that Roman, and we've made our choice," Jon said. "We're going to stay here and help you in this fight. We've been right where you are before, out-numbered, all alone without any help. We won't leave you like that, so stop yaking and tell us where the hell you want us Fleet Captain?" Roman smiled and looked at Jon.

"Why don't you watch my back," Roman finally said. "Simeon's got 16 ships, eight of which are firing on Central City. I'm gonna take Vigilance and Renald's taking Essex, we're gonna go after Simeon and the lead ships."

"Renald?" Jon asked.

"Yeah," Roman replied, "he's been promoted to Captain. But we gotta get through this line to get to the lead ships that's firing on the city. Don't need anybody sneaking up on us."

"We'll be right behind you," Jon said. "Archer out."

"Target those shields", Roman said, turning back to his tactical officer. "I want 'em down, and I want those ships out of the way so I can get to the lead ship."

"Aye Captain," the officer said. He then let loose volley after volley of phase cannon fire, until the shields of the enemy ship started to weaken. Renald's ship as well as several other Collourian ships followed the same course.

"What's their shield strength?" Roman asked.

"Down to 39%, Sir," the young officer replied.

"Damn it, that's not good enough! Again!" With that the assault began again. By this time, Simeon's people had caught on to what was happening and sent several ships to the back door to stop Roman's ships from attacking his line.

"Five ships approaching Sir on the starboard bow," Travis called out.

"Bring us about Travis," Jon said. "Malcolm, target the one closest to Vigilance. Hit it hard and hit it fast. Target its weapons."

"Aye Sir, Travis and Malcolm both said simultaneously. Malcolm hit the enemy ship with a borage of weapons fire that hit its target with precision and efficiency. Enterprise then did a fly over and came about as several of Roman's ships bashed the remaining ships with torpedoes fire and particle phase cannon fire.

One of the enemy ships pursued Enterprise and let loose a counter attack of particle phase cannon fire. Fortunately, Travis did a maneuver flipping the ship onto its side quickly which avoided the hit altogether, but caused some of the crew to go flying. He quickly put the ship upright again and came about as the bridge crew hung on to their consoles and tried to gather themselves.

"A little warning next time Commander," Jon gasped as he scrambled to get back into his chair.

"Sorry Sir," Travis said. "No time. Just wanted to avoid that particle phase cannon hit at close range."

"I understand" Jon gasped. "Now let's go kick some ass!"

"Aye Sir!" Malcolm grinned. "Phase cannons locked and loaded."

"Get that ship off Roman's ass Malcolm," Jon ordered.

"It would be my absolute pleasure Sir," Malcolm replied, and let loose a vicious assault on the nearby ship which took a hard hit. It immediately began to limp away but Renald's ship quickly emerged just behind it and finished it off.

All in all, the Collourian fleet held its own against Simeon's ships, but there were just too many and eventually Roman's ships begin to fall.

The science station console erupted on Vigilance and the Science Officer went flying backwards and hit the floor. Several fires erupted as the ship was hit with partical phase cannon fire causing a slight eruption of its outer hull near its lower deck.

"Damage report!" Roman shouted.

"Minimal Sir," his First Officer replied. "But we cannot withstand too many more hits like that!" As soon as he said it the ship shook as another violent assault rained down upon them. Smoke filled the bridge as Roman hurried over to take the controls from his unconscious helmsman.

"Here! He motioned for the young first officer to take the controls. The young man hurried over. "Evasive maneuvers," he said to the officer, "and raise Essex for me. I need to speak to Captain Renald. We're taking a beating out here, I wanna see if he's got any ideas."

"Aye Sir," the comm officer replied. Moments later Renald appeared on the view screen.

"Captain, we're getting our asses handed to us out here," Roman said, "any suggestions?"

"Sir, Simeon has lost only five ships, but we just picked up five more on long range sensors."

"Five more!" Roman shouted, "you've gotta be kidding me! Where the hell are they from?"

"Uncertain Sir," Renald replied. "But they are on an intercept course at less than 15,000 kilometers."

"Shit! Romans shouted, banging his hand on the console in front of him. Suddenly, there was an explosion to the far left of the view screen. That wasn't…" Roman started.

"Yes Sir," Renald Replied, "that was the Intrepid I'm afraid."

"Fuck!" Roman shouted. They were now down to five ships. He quickly ran over and began conducting long range scans of the area himself. "Fuck it, fuck it all to hell!" he shouted. What had been five ships approaching at warp speed, were now eleven.

Meanwhile, Jon and his crew were busy trying to keep their heads above water as well, but the river was steadily rising.

"Commodore" Reed shouted above the noise. "Weapons count is getting low!"

"Low!" Archer replied. "You can't be serious!"

"I could be nothing else Sir. It takes a lot of fire power to make an impression on these alien ships, and we've done that, but if this thing isn't over soon, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"What's our next move Commodore," Travis asked. Jon considered that for a moment. He looked around at his crew, then smiled a small smile.

"We could try and withdraw, save our asses. We could try and make it to the vortex like Roman suggested earlier."

"Or we could see this through to the end," Malcolm spat.

Jon looked at Malcolm, at Travis, then at all of his bridge crew. They all nodded, and he knew. No words were needed, He just knew them well enough to know what their decision was…and so it was.

Suddenly, in the thick of the battle, Roman hailed Enterprise.

"Commodore!" he said. "This isn't looking too good I'm afraid. We've put up a hell of a fight, and for that I'm real grateful and proud. But, I can't ask you to do any more."

"The job's not done yet Fleet Captain," Jon replied.

"We're down to five ships and Simeon's still got ten left," Roman explained. "Now we've picked up eleven more approaching on long range sensors."

"Simeon's?"

"They have to be," Roman replied sadly. "Ours won't be here for another seven hours. When those ships get here, this battle will be over. Central City will likely fall, and if that happens, it won't be long before other hostiles will come and attempt to take the entire planet. You should leave before that happens."

"What will you do?" Jon asked.

"Try to preserve as much of our world as possible. Evacuate as many people as we can to the countryside and mountain reserves. We can also relocate some to our colonies in the eastern and western hemispheres if it comes to that."

"Maybe it won't," Jon said.

"You don't understand," Roman replied. "If Simeon takes the main city, he'll be in a very powerful position and he knows that. That's where everything happens, it's the center of our technology, our military base, our government, the palace, the Supreme Ruler resides there.

"It's your Washington, D.C.," Jon said.

"What?" Roman replied.

"Never mind. I understand," Jon said. "Look Roman, we're in this for the long haul. We're not leaving. We're supposed to be here. I know it. Don't ask me why, don't ask me how I know it, I just do. We all do," he said looking around. "So whatever happens…it's supposed to happen. I think it's our destiny."

Roman looked at Jon oddly. He frowned a bit looking down, then looked back up at the screen.

"Alright my friend," he said. "Whatever happens then, I wish you all…God speed." Then the screen went black.

Central City, The Palace Compound.

Dr. Racqueslier looked at the monitor on the wall above Hoshi. He didn't like what he saw.

"How is she," the chief security officer asked the doctor. "Will she survive?"

"She is weak and in need of blood," the doctor replied. "As to whether she will survive depends on several things. How long this _battle_ lasts, and if the humans can get here in time."

"What do you mean?" the Chief asked.

"As I said, she is in need of human blood…and a heart. She was seared in the heart, and these humans only have one."

"You mean they have no replacement heart?" the Chief asked in shock.

"No," the doctor replied.

"No donor heart?" The doctor shook his head, no.

"Then what do they do if their main heart, the living tissue heart is damaged? What do they do if a loved one needs a heart transplant," Chief O'Saan asked in utter disbelief. The doctor looked at him.

"They die," the doctor droned. "Oh do not be so melodramatic O'Saan. We have encountered other species that have only one heart vessel. I am sure they are technologically advanced enough to have developed an artificial heart chamber of some sort. That is why they need to get here quickly. I am doing all I can keeping her alive, as well as the child but…" Suddenly they were interrupted by someone. It was one of the palace guards.

"Doctor," the guard said. "Lady Itallica approaches."

"My Lady," the doctor said.

"Lady Itallica," O'Saan said bowing slightly.

"Doctor, Chief," Itallica said acknowledging them. "The Elder sent me to inquire about the young lady's condition. How is she?"

"Not well I'm afraid," the doctor replied. "She needs a heart transplant.

"Well, that is a relatively simple procedure, is it not?"

"My Lady, she has but one heart vessel." Itallica gasped. "Yes, it is true. No replacement or donor heart. Her life depends upon whether the humans survive the battle and return here in time and whether they can supply blood for a transfusion as well as an artificial heart for her. Of course the life force of our planet will sustain her after that. The healing properties of our waters and our natural cures will strengthen her as well. Also Lady Itallica, she is with child."

"With child?"

"Yes."

"Can you save the baby?"

"Perhaps."

"Do what you can for her doctor. Poor child," Itallica said walking over to the bed and placing her hand over Hoshi's. "I heard about what she did, rescuing all those people from the streets, risking her own life. What a brave and unique young woman. I will be in prayer and meditation for her."

"Of course My Lady," the doctor said and turned his attention back to Hoshi as Itallica left the room. "She will need all the help she can get," he whispered.

Back On Vigilance.

"Captain, eleven ships just dropped out of warp Sir," the navigator said to Roman. "Less than ten thousand kilometers."

"Who are they?"

"Sir?"

"Identify them!"

"What do you mean My Lord?" Roman sighed heavily and lowered his head.

"Navigator, when an alien ship approaches, immediately scan and identify, always!"

"Aye Sir," the nervous officer said. "T-they are from the C'Darsian System, Tallasian origin and Colloure My Lord!" the shocked junior officer replied.

"Try hailing those Collourian vessels," Roman said hopeful.

"I cannot Sir," his officer replied, "all systems are jammed.

"Damn it!" Roman replied. "Those ships that just arrived are too far away from us to harm us right now. At the moment, all I'm concerned about are the one's that's staring us right in the face, and that's Simeon's ten ships that's situated all around us. We can't do anything about those other ships, but we can blast the hell out the one's that's staring us down. So charge weapons and stay ready. Fire on my mark," he said to his tactical officer.

"But Sir!" the officer said nervously.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Roman snapped.

"N-no Sir," the young officer replied. They were not used to the way Roman or Captain Triad did things, and he was not used to anyone questioning his orders.

Simeon's ships had surrounded Roman's remaining five ships along with Enterprise. They intended to finish them off in just a few minutes time. There was an eerie silence in space. Some of the young officers sat trembling with fear at the prospect of meeting their untimely death. Others sat in silent meditation and prayer. Some were angry and anxious, ready to get on with it, while others thought of loved ones and wished they could say goodbye.

On Enterprise, Jon thought about the real reason they had been brought to Colloure. Was this it? To die in this battle, defending the people of color? There had to be more. Surely it was not to end this way, there just had to be more to the story.

Malcolm thought about Hoshi on the surface. She was at the palace compound, safely tucked away in the bunker. He was happy about that. At least she and their child would live, in a strange world, but Colloure was a great place to start a new life. They could be happy there, he believed that.

Travis thought about dying in space and how that was a fitting death for a boomer. He was born in space, now he got a chance to die in space, doing what he loved, flying a star ship, defending a people who were worth fighting for.

T'Pol only thought about Roman. How she wished she could be at his side right now. How she wished she could have gotten to spend more time with him. How she wished she could at least probe his mind at this very moment, to at least say goodbye to him, to say goodbye to Trip, the way she never had gotten to before.

Suddenly, eleven ships de-cloaked directly behind Simeon's ships, surrounding them. Simeon laughed. "Now this battle will be over and Central City will be mine!" he laughed. "Hail Vigilance at once," he said rising from the command chair. "And, uh, open up the channels on all of these lovely ships. I want everyone to hear this! It really is going to be to die for!" Moments later Roman appeared on the screen.

"Cousin!" Simeon said. "We meet again. And once again, I have you by the balls!"

"This isn't over Simeon!" Roman shouted.

"Of course not dear boy, of course not," he replied laughing. "It isn't over until I am sitting on the throne of Colloure and…well you know the rest, we don't need to go over all that again. Would you like to surrender now, and prepare to be boarded?"

"Never!" Roman shouted, his anger unrelenting.

"Dear prince, why not spare these men and women's lives? It's really only your life I want anyway."

"You're not going to win Simeon. Not today, not ever. You will never sit on the throne! As long as there is breath in my body, you will never be the Supreme Ruler!" Simeon rose up and moved closer to the view screen.

"Then so be it, Cousin!" Then the screen went black.

Roman closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. This was it. He had just sentenced the entire fleet, at least what was left of it, to its death. All Simeon had wanted was him. He could have surrendered and let Simeon take him, bind him in chains and parade him down the streets of the main city. That's what Simeon wanted, a show, to let everyone see Roman and the Elder publicly humiliated in defeat and executed for the entire world to see.

Now, all these men and women, including the crew of Enterprise would perish with him because of his pride.

"Charge weapons!" Roman said. "On my mark, give those bastards everything you've got!"

"Sir," the tactical officer said, "the enemy ships are charging weapons!

"Fire!" Roman said. "Then pull up, and fire some more. Just keep it coming!" For a few moments, it seemed as if Simeon's ships would just blast Romans' five along with Enterprise right out of the sky and that would be that. But then something happened. The eleven ships that had just joined the party, began to fire upon Simeon's ships. Taken by surprise, they were badly damaged in just minutes. Being fired upon by Roman's ships only hastened their defeat as well.

Apparently, they were not Simeon's ships at all, but three were ally ships which had come to repay its debt owed to Colloure and the Protector of the realm. Three were actually Collourian ships which Roman believed had defected and joined Simeon but had actually been lured away from Colloure a week ago by false orders given by Commander Zyan and had been drawn into the nebula. They had been stuck there and left to die all those days. The men had been unconscious and really should have been dead already, but had somehow, miraculously, been released from the nebula. The vortex had opened and graciously allowed them passage, then closed as if it had a mind to do so.

The last five ships were Collourian ships from the Eastern and Western Hemispheres that had miraculously found speed they did not know they had and had joined the battle in record time. The crew of Vigilance, Enterprise and Renald's ship, the Essex, watched in wonder as Simeon's ships all exploded and crumbled to pieces, one by one and burned up in space. The crews cheered and thanked God for the victory, marveling at the sudden turn of events. Roman silently thanked his God… _for showing up._

With the enemy ships destroyed and the battle all but ended, Simeon had done what he did best, he ran. He was able to take a shuttle craft and escape during the fire fight. He had one last ace up his sleeve. He had taken his henchmen and a small contingent with his bio-weapons and headed to the surface, the palace to be precise.

When things began to settle Roman immediately contacted the palace to check on his family. That is when he learned that Hoshi had been badly injured and that Fidal had been the assailant. He was sure that where there was smoke, there was fire. That if Fidal was in the palace, that there was a good chance that he had been there for a reason. He was Simeon's contingency plan. That if the battle went south, Fidal would beam him out. A coward always laid out a way of escape, even when others were left dying. So Roman, Renald, Jon, Malcolm, T'Pol and Phlox headed for the palace. Travis was left in command of Enterprise.

Malcolm was beside himself when he learned of Hoshi's life threatening injury. He hurried to her side, along with Phlox and Liz Cutler. Once inside the medical unit in the bunker they quickly unpacked their supplies and began to set up their equipment.

"What happened to her?" Malcolm asked Racqueslier.

"She was seared in the heart by the tip of a spada while attempting to assist with the evacuations," the doctor answered. "Mr. O'Saan will have to give you the details I'm afraid. I need to speak with your doctor now. If you will excuse me." Then the doctor left Malcolm standing alone with Jon, T'Pol and O'Saan.

"What was she doing up there in the first place?" Malcolm asked O'Saan. "Why wasn't she in the bunker where she would be safe?"

"Mr. O'Saan," Jon said interrupting.

"Yes?" the orange featured man replied.

"I'm Commodore Jonathan Archer, and this is Commander Malcolm Reed," Jon said, gesturing toward Malcolm. "He is Lt. Sato's companion."

"Oh!" O'Sann replied, understanding Malcolm's indignant tone.

"This is Ambassador T'Pol."

"Ambassador," O'Saan said. T'Pol nodded. "Sir," he said mostly to Malcolm. "Prince Roman solicited the assistance of Lt. Sato when the attack first began to assist with organizing the evacuation of the palace staff, which consisted of a minimum of 129 people, into this facility. He also gave instructions that should anyone wander in off the streets, that no one be denied access to the bunker."

"I can't believe he would deliberately put her in harm's way!" Malcolm spat.

"To the contrary Sir," O'Saan replied. "Ms. Sato took it upon herself to leave the confines of the bunker, several times in fact, to conduct a search and rescue of the palace and the grounds, to try and recover as many injured or give refuge to as many of the citizens as possible. She did not want to leave anyone behind."

Jon and T'Pol looked at one another, then at Malcolm. "Sir, she is one of the bravest and most compassionate individuals I have ever met", O'Saan said. "I only pray that she will survive." Malcolm's demeanor finally relaxed a bit.

"Who…who did this to her?" he asked.

"It was one of the red twins," O'Saan said.

"The red twins?" T'Pol asked. "Who are you referring to?"

"You are familiar with the Supreme Ruler's cousin, Simeon, no?"

Jon and Malcolm looked at one another, then at T'Pol. "I'd say we've heard of him," Jon replied.

"When he was exiled several years ago, several others were also exiled along with him. The most notorious were a set of twins; they were alleged to be guilty of all sorts of illegal activities, none of which could ever be proven of course. But they were loyal to Simeon, and thus they were kicked off the planet with him. They are reds, Philippe and Fidal. I recognized one of them; the one Hoshi was fighting with."

"She was fighting with him!" Malcolm said, his eyes wide.

"And kicking the shit out of him too!" O'Saan said. "Oh, forgive me. I mean, she was defending herself quite well, I might add… Then the bastard took out his spada and seared her in the chest with it."

"Are you sure it was this Fidal, Simeon's " _henchman?"_ Jon asked.

"It has been a few years since I have seen him, but I am certain."

"Then it is as Roman suspected," T'Pol said, "Simeon lives."

"And he's in the building," Jon said. "We need to warn Roman. O'Saan does the comm system work down here?"

"Not since the attack began Sir. You'll need to go up to the main floors to use your communicator," he replied.

"Malcolm why don't you stay here with Hoshi. T'Pol and I will try to reach Roman and Renald." Malcolm nodded and they left the room.

Jon and T'Pol were unable to reach Roman by communicator so they set out to find him. O'Saan came along since he knew the palace like the back of his hand. They found him and Renald near the entrance of the great hall, when they entered it, they found what they were looking for.

Simeon was so arrogant that he had positioned himself on the throne in the great hall. He sat there grinning, with Philippe and Fidal standing on either side of him, each holding a case of the bio-weapons.

He had eight other flunkies positioned on either side of him armed with phase weapons and spadas. Moments later Malcolm, Phlox and Raqueslier came rushing in. They were sure something terrible was about to happen.

"Cousin!" Simeon said. "At last, our time has finally come!"

"No _Cousin, your_ time has finally come, time to die that is!' Roman spat.

"Oh dear Prince, tsk, tsk, tsk! You really have lost your memory haven't you? Surely you learned in all of your years of study, of learning kingdom law, that a royal cannot kill a royal. That only the Supreme Ruler can render judgment and pass sentence upon a royal, then and only then can execution be carried out."

"Oh so now you wanna follow protocol Simeon? You wanna quote kingdom law? When you've broken every law there is? Now you wanna use it when it's convenient, when it suits you?"

"As Supreme Ruler I must render the law or there will be chaos."

"You're not the Supreme Ruler!"

"It is only a matter of time."

"I'm going to kill you!' Roman said.

"If you attempt to do so," Simeon replied. "The red twins here will release these bio weapons in the palace and kill everyone here. It will contaminate the air here. So wherever the Elder and his precious minions have all gone, they will never be able to return, because if they do so, they will die a painful, horrible death."

Roman hesitated. He closed his eyes. "What do you want Simeon?"

"I want you to tell me where the Elder is, and I want the two of you to surrender yourself to me and I will let all of your friends here go. They can walk away, I swear it. No harm will come to any of them. This matter is between Collourians anyway. Tell you what, I will even allow you and your family to leave this planet forever and I will take my rightful place as ruler."

Roman laughed. "You're delusional _Cousin!_ I told you, you will never be Supreme Ruler!"

"Then we shall all die tonight!" Simeon shouted rising reaching for a vial of the chemical weapon.

"You don't want to die Simeon!" Roman shouted. "Wait!" he said. Simeon hesitated, facing Roman.

"A fight to the death," Roman said. "You and me Simeon. We can settle this, right here and right now, just you and me. The loser dies and the winner… takes the throne!"

"Ah, the idea has merit," Simeon said. "But I have a better proposal. Let's settle this in the old ways. I have two champions, the red twins! It would be a more suitable challenge. My two most trusted champions against your two most trusted champions. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. You only have Renald at your side these days since Commander Zyan is no longer at you beckon call. Have you no one else to rise to the challenge?" Simeon laughed.

"I will accept the challenge!' a voice shouted. Everyone turned to see who had spoken.

"Malcolm! What do you think you're doing?" Jon asked with concern. Malcolm started to move closer to where Roman stood facing Simeon sitting on the throne. Renald stepped forward and withdrew his spada without hesitation standing to the right of Roman.

Jon raced toward Malcolm and grabbed his arm. "Malcolm!" he said, but Reed only jerked away.

"He knows what he's doing!" Roman said to Jon with a hard look, as O'Sann tossed Malcolm a spada. Jon stared back at Roman, then at Malcolm. From the look in his eyes, Jon knew there was no dissuading him, so he just looked down, blew out a sigh and slowly stepped away.

"So shall it be then," Simeon said, "to the death!"

"To the death!" Roman said. "House rules!"

"House rules," Simeon agreed.

Renald pointed his spada at Philippe, and Malcolm immediately made eye contact with Fidal. The unspoken rules were that the first to kill his opponent could assist his partner in finishing off his opponent and that rendering one unconscious was not defeat, death had to occur. In addition, the defeated master had to submit himself for execution to the champions' master.

Renald was an expert at using the spada and he and Philippe went at it like two fencing masters. Actually it was almost a thing of beauty. It was artistry, precision and timing. Then, Renald went flying into his opponent and caused him to go crashing onto the floor. Renald hit him in the face several times with his fist, causing blood to pour from his nose, until Philippe was able to push Renald away and scramble to his feet. They reset and started again.

Meanwhile, Malcolm and Fidal were going at it with pure savagery and hatred. They banged the spadas against one another, they punched one another, they bit one another, fighting like two beasts. Fidal was considerably taller than Malcolm by almost a foot and had more than 20 pounds on him, but like many others, Fidal had under estimated his opponent. Malcolm Reed was an expert at hand to hand combat, he was faster, more agile and smarter than Fidal, plus had the benefit of experience. Fidal, on the other hand was primarily, just a big bully.

By this time Philippe had lost his spada and was clutching his right arm in pain. Renald had cut him in several places and he was bleeding. Renald hurried and picked up Phillipe's spada and with his own began to spin them both in each his hands, then with one swift movement, thrust them both into his opponent's body, slicing him into pieces.

After a few moments, Renald turned and began to quickly approach Malcolm and Fidal as they fought, but Malcolm held up his hand, gesturing for Renald to stand his ground.

Fidal swung his weapon at Malcolm, slicing his arm open. The pain was almost unbearable, considering the spada not only cut but also contained an electrical charge. They didn't call it a two-edged sword for nothing. But Malcolm knew he had to disconnect from the pain immediately. All he could think about was Hoshi taking that thing to her chest, in the heart no less, and that bastard Fidal, searing her with it. He had put her life in jeopardy and that of their child's too. With that thought Malcolm found new strength. He caused Fidal to fall onto the floor by knocking his legs from under him by laying on his back and kicking up from the floor. Fidal was caught off guard. Malcolm then leaped to his feet and took his spada and cut Fidal's hand off as he went sprawling to the floor. Fidal cried out in pain as red blood went flying everywhere.

Fidal staggered to his feet, with no weapon, no hand, and mad as hell. He was probably going into shock and his instinct was to charge the smaller man, but as he did so, Malcolm did a spin and flung his spada as he had seen a certain captain do on several occasions. The spada sliced through his opponent mercilessly, leaving his head and burning flesh lying on the floor.

There was silence for a few moments. Roman looked at Simeon who stood on the steps in front of the throne that he so desperately wanted but could not have. He looked down at his dead henchmen.

"Take him," Roman told O'Saan and Renald, and merely gestured at his other men. Jon and T'Pol quickly drew their weapons and moved toward them. The men started to throw their weapons down as Renald and O'Saan moved to take Simeon into custody. But Simeon had no intention of honoring the agreement, making a dash for the vials of chemical weapons.

Renald however, dived for him, reaching him before he could grab the vials and threw him onto the floor at Roman's feet. Roman grabbed Simeon and began punching him in the face over and over again, and finally hit him so hard they he fell backwards onto the floor hard. Roman's eyes flickered with blue fire as his anger fully exploded upon his enemy cousin at last. The others watched enjoying the show, hoping Roman would get it out of his system, but that he would not kill Simeon.

"You thought I should use my gifts for more than cheap parlor tricks," Roman shouted at his cousin who was now bleeding from the nose and mouth, "try this," he said. Then he raised his hand and a metal rod from the wall came flying across the room into Roman's hands much to everyone's surprise. Then he threw it at his cousin and it wrapped itself around Simeon, binding him as if he were in a cocoon. Then Roman summoned a rope holding up one of the drapes on the side window. It then formed itself into a perfect noose and wrapped itself around Simeon's neck. Then Roman raised both hands and Simeon's body lifted itself off the floor and the rope started to hang him in the air. Jon, Malcolm, Renald, T'Pol and Phlox watched as Roman used powers that no one knew he even possessed. Perhaps he _was_ possessed. Then Roman turned and started to walk away.

As they stood there with their mouths hanging open, the doctor shouted "Roman! Prince Roman! Do not do this," he pleaded. "You cannot kill him. It is forbidden!" But Roman kept walking as Simeon floated in the air hanging by his neck.

"Roman!" the doctor said, "he is not worth it! You promised your father you would bring him back alive, to stand in judgment before him." But Roman kept walking. "Roman, you have come too far for this, do not let him win, and he will win if you do this!"

"Prince Roman!" another voice shouted suddenly. This time he stopped, but never turned to see who was addressing him. Roman just stood there with his back turned to everyone. "You will control yourself!" is all the voice said. It was the Elder, who had just entered the great hall.

Simeon was almost unconscious by now and Roman was just about at the other end of the room. He stood there for a few moments with his back still turned to everyone. Then he turned quickly and drew his spada. Everyone gasped. He spun around and flung it, in the way that he did when he was Captain Triad; in the way that he did when he intended to slice someone in half. The spada traveled in the air as everyone watched it. It seemed to travel in slow motion, turning around and around. The deadly weapon sliced through the rope that was choking Simeon to death. It barely missed his head, taking the top of his blue hair off.

Simeon hit the floor, gasping for air. Then the spada turned around like a boomerang and whisked its way back through the air, again everyone watched. It seemed to happen fast this time; and the golden handled end of the weapon landed perfectly back into the hand of its owner. He caught it out of the air, looked at no one, turned, then calmly left the room.

A Short Time Later.

Roman the Elder circled Simeon looking him up and down. Simeon stood there in shackles, silent in defeat.

"Simeon, your father would be greatly aggrieved by your vile actions," the Elder said. "You have abandoned kingdom life, violated kingdom law. You have committed treason against the crown; kidnapped the Crown Prince, threatened his life, the life of the Supreme Ruler and my precious granddaughter, an innocent and defenseless child. You have conspired to steal the throne and establish a kingdom based upon a false god! Do you have any last words?"

The palace staff looked on, as did Roman and the bridge crew of Enterprise.

Simeon looked around. "You fools!" he began. "Execute me if you will! I will only rise again in glory! You cannot kill me! You can only hasten my return! All power and glory belongs to the one true god of all universes SaRu! To the fall of the kingdom!" With that Roman the Elder swung and cut Simeon in two. His cauterized body fell to the ground and several servants ran to remove it. No one spoke a word nor made a sound. Then the Elder handed the weapon to Roman. He circled Zyan.

"If…if it were…anyone else," he choked out, "anyone else. I could handle this. If it had been a stranger, I could have dealt with that. If it were an enemy…I could bear it. But it was you…my trusted friend, my brother. We broke bread together and we… drank sweet wine together. We…laughed together, cried together, fought side by side. If it had been anyone, anyone…but you!" Zyan stood bound in chains, straight as an arrow, and tried not to react.

"I-I can't do it!" Roman said. "I can't. Lord Roman," he said, "isn't there another way? He helped me… he gave me the treatment I needed. He-he helped me escape. He didn't want to do it! In the end he didn't want to do it…"

"Roman!" the Elder said. "There is no other way!"

"But this is Zyan, Lord Roman. This is my friend, and I…I…"

"Roman!" the Supreme Ruler said. "You must carry out the law! For the kingdom!" Roman opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off.

"Prince Roman!" Zyan shouted. Everyone looked around at him. "How dare you beg for my life?"

"You begged for mine!"

"I betrayed you!"

"I can't!"

"You will!" Zyan shouted. "I lost my way, a long time ago. I have disgraced myself…violated the law…put all of you, the royal family in great danger, caused division and dissension among the fleet. I believed a lie and I have acted treacherously! I sold my soul to the devil…now you must do what you must!"

"I. Can't. Do. It!" Roman shouted.

"You know the law Roman!" Zyan shouted. "Judgment…must be just!... Punishment must fit… the crime," he cried, and execution…must be swift!"

"Don't you dare quote kingdom law to me!" Roman said.

"And don't you dare reject it," Zyan shouted as tears sprang from his eyes again. "Not now Roman…not like this…not after this. You _must_ carry it out. Otherwise… otherwise, all will be lost."

With that Roman raised the spada. He looked into Zyan's purple eyes as they held one another's gaze. Roman held his stance for a few moments, frozen it seemed. There was complete silence in the great hall. Roman could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the pain that seared through his head. He could feel the hot tears that rolled down his cheeks. His hands began to tremble, he swayed, and for a moment he thought he would pass out.

Then…"Til kingdom _cooooomes_!" Zyan shouted.

"For the _kingdoooom_!" Roman shouted, and swung the two-edged sword. Zyan's head then rolled to the floor.

The hall again was completely silent. It was a dark moment in history for the kingdom. Roman just stood there as the servants removed Zyan's body. He then dropped his weapon and stumbled backwards. He put his hands over his face and the tears came like a flood now, then he fell to the floor. Doctor Racqueslier hurried over and began running scans quickly.

"Quickly, get him to the infirmary," he ordered several soldiers standing by. "He is dying."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Central City was devastated. It was in ruins for the most part and thousands of lives were lost. Thousands more had lost their homes and possessions. Many more had lost their faith. It would take a great deal of time to rebuild the city and even more time to rebuild the trust and devotion for the leadership and for the kingdom itself. Simeon had dealt a devastating blow to the royal house and even in death he was still wreaking havoc on the people of Colloure. It was no longer business as usual. The people wanted reassurance and answers and the House of Imperius had none for them at the moment. But Lord Roman knew that if he did not get a handle on this situation immediately that they may have won the battle, but the cost would have come at too great a price.

There were dead bodies still lying in the streets and many families whose loved ones that were not coming home from the battle. People were trapped in crumbling buildings and some of the underground bunkers were inaccessible. The power plants as well as emergency systems were off line. City engineers, programmers and technicians were working frantically trying to get power restored so that at least communication was possible. It had been several hundred years since Colloure had seen had seen this kind of attack and quite frankly, they just weren't prepared for the fallout.

Roman was ill, but the Supreme Ruler was not in a position to act as a concerned father at the moment, he had to be the leader that the people needed at this critical moment in time and he had to make some meaningful and quick decisions. Vigilance and Renald's ship, the Essex, along with Enterprise and other Collourian ships damaged in the battle were undergoing repairs, while ships from the Northern and Western hemispheres continued to patrol the realm. They wanted to ensure that there were no further attacks on the city by other hostiles who may have heard of the battle and wanted to take advantage while Colloure was still vulnerable.

Lord Roman got word out, via his ships at the realm, to the neighboring cities to bring help. Volunteers came from the countryside and areas unaffected by the attack. They took food and water to people in the bunkers and the shelters. Search and rescue teams were assembled and dispatched to assist people trapped in damaged buildings. Makeshift hospitals were set up all over the city in churches and any of the buildings that were structurally sound. Local law enforcement and the military worked to bring order out in the streets, to start cleaning up and moving the dead with dignity and respect. Systems had to be put in place to identify them. Later memorial services would be held to honor them.

The Elder was aware that he needed a plan for rebuilding the city. He appointed an acting Board of Advisors as many were killed in the attack, met with a group of engineers to at least start talking about rebuilding, and met with his public relations staff, at least what was left of it. He wanted to address the people, he wanted to say something that would give them some hope, and people needed hope. He talked to the Chief Priest so that he could be ready to say the prayers over the people. This wasn't a time for people to abandon the faith, this was the time to lean on it, like never before.

All the while the Elder Roman worked to restore order to Central City, in the back of his mind, he worried. A few hours ago his son had collapsed and the doctor had announced that he was dying. The Elder wanted nothing more than to be at Roman's side, but right now 40 million people were depending on him. When he got a moment, he would send an aide to the doctor for a report. Then, he remembered, Roman was not at the palace infirmary.

According to Dr. Racqueslier, Roman's cellular structure was breaking down and he could not stop it this time. Jon finally convinced him to allow Phlox to take a look at Roman. It took some persuading, but feeling desperate, the Elder had agreed.

Sick Bay, Enterprise.

"Is he going to survive?" Doc Rocs asked Phlox.

"Yes," Phlox replied. "But somehow I think you knew that, hmmm?"

"I suspected you would have a better idea as to how to treat him."

"That is because I would have had more experience treating his species," Phlox said. "So you knew he was human all along?"

"I knew he was not Collourian," Rocs said. "I had no idea _what_ he was."

"So why keep up the charade? Does the Elder know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Well then, let us deal with this one truth," Phlox said. "We both know Roman is not ill, not really."

"No he is not."

"He has been made to be ill, with all of these so called treatments. You have pumped him full of drugs! He is addicted! Why would you do this to him? Have you no morals, no ethics? And you claim to be governed by such a strict religious code when you are full of secrets and lies."

"Dr. Phlox you saw what Roman did earlier today did you not?"

"Yes of course I did. It was astounding. How long has he had these abilities?"

"Roman was born a telepath and an empath," Racqueslier said, "as are many Collourians. Some are stronger than others. When he was abducted and went missing for nine months, his father was devastated. Roman is his only child, his only heir. He searched for him for months. It was a tragic time on our world. When he was brought back to us, something was wrong. His appearance had been altered. He looked like Roman for the most part, but of course he had lost his identifying royal blue markings, blue blood and hue. The only thing that remained was the eyes, the window to the soul.

His internal examination revealed something most troubling. He did not possess Collourian physiology. He possessed only the living tissue heart, but not the donor heart and the replacement heart. He was also missing one of our three lungs, and he had a set of organs that we did not possess at all.

I was alarmed. I knew at once that this was not Prince Roman. I thought him to be an impostor, an alien, perhaps a shape shifter. But this alien impostor, I determined, was an amnesiac. He had no idea who he was, where he came from or what species he was. He was a blank page."

"So you and the Elder Roman decided to write on it."

"We didn't know what to do at first. But the more time we spent with this young man, the more we grew fond of, attached to him."

"So you decided to keep him," Phlox said sarcastically. "What does that have to do with why you have filled him up with your drugs?"

"Doctor I am trying to tell you a story, please. When I am done you will understand everything." Phlox held up his hand and gestured for his colleague to continue.

"While this young man did not remember anything about his former life, after a time we discovered that he had an exceptionally high aptitude for science and math. We had him examined by our psychiatrist and psychologist and determined that he also tested off the charts in the intelligence quotient. He also had a penchant for engineering of all things, however, Roman was no engineer."

"So you have known all along that he was not Collourian", Phlox replied, "and by now I'm sure you know that when he was on our ship we determined that he is in fact human. Commodore Archer and others believe him to be a former colleague, Commander Tucker, who happened to have died five years ago. However, according to medical records Roman cannot be Commander Tucker as their medical records do not match in any way. Commander Tucker's medical profile contained several unique incidents, specific only to him. Other than this little problem, Roman shows no signs of ever having been ill at all. He is in fact in perfect health. How is that possible?"

"Doctor if you were to live on Colloure for any significant period of time, you would be in perfect health as well. The planet would not allow you to retain so much as a scar. As I was saying before, we spent a lot of time with this young man, not long after we learned he was a telepath and an empath."

"What are you saying?" Phlox asked puzzled.

"What I am saying to you doctor is that this young man started to exhibit more and more of Roman's characteristics as time went on. Perhaps this was a coincidence, but it became too much to ignore. It is as you have said doctor, Roman may not be Collourian, at least not entirely. But neither is he completely human."

"What do you mean by that?" Whatever are you talking about?" Phlox demanded to know.

"The Elder and I believe that something happened to Roman when he was abducted and that whatever it was, it happened to your Commander Tucker as well. That it may be that they both met an untimely death, some five years ago, at approximately the same time. And, that they were somehow resurrected at approximately, the same time.

It is our theory that if Roman's physical body was in fact destroyed as Simeon claimed it to be, then there was no place for Roman's life force to return. He therefore entered into your Commander Tucker's body."

"What!" Phlox said. "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting? That…that this is…"

"Yes, doctor," Rocs said, "that this individual is in fact Prince Roman Imperius, II…in the body of Commander Charles Tucker, III."

Phlox just stared at Doc Rocs for a few moments, then he looked down at his patient.

"That is an incredible story!" Phlox said. "I cannot even begin to articulate a response to it, it's so preposterous! Tell me doctor, if this is Prince Roman in Commander Tucker's body, then where is Commander Tucker?"

"He is dead."

"Ah, I see. Well, doctor, there are reports that lead us to believe that Roman Imperius is in fact dead. How do you explain that? There are also certain aspects of Roman's character that are not present in this individual," Phlox said. "How do you explain that?"

"Doctor, I and several of our most noted scientist have had a great deal of time to study this phenomenon. You have had a very short time," Racqueslier replied. "I realize that there are certain of Mr. Tucker's characteristics present in Roman, such as this sudden penchant for engineering."

"And let's not forget the dreams and visions he has had of a former life aboard a star ship, of living on another planet, of me doctor," Phlox said.

"Yes, I am aware of those."

"And let us not forget one critical piece of Prince Roman's character and personality," Phlox said.

"Ah yes…his sexual orientation," Racqueslier said.

"Wouldn't you say that that is a rather major distinction?" Phlox asked. "Since Roman returned to you, his uh, orientation has well, shifted toward the opposite sex, has it not? Sexual orientation usually does not change doctor; it simply does not work that way. Yet he had an on-going sexual relationship with Alyria, Sienna's mother, Rhamira-the companion from his ship, even now he has exhibited a strong attraction for Ambassador T'Pol. As far as we know, there may have even been others."

"Well, yes, there has been others, but nothing serious. And, as far as the whole homosexual thing was concerned, the Elder and I believed it to be nothing more than a fleeting curiosity, experimentation, an act of rebellion. It was never serious. We do not speak of it, it is forbidden."

"And what of his partner?"

"He wouldn't dare speak of it either, nor would the few who knew of it. That is if they value their heads. I am sure that witch Kimorra told you of it. That is why it is a good thing she is already dead."

"How convenient," Phlox said sarcastically. "Look, neither of us can prove by DNA evidence that this is Roman Imperius or Charles Tucker. Nor can he tell us who he really is because he simply does not know. What we can prove however, is that his physiology is human not Collourian. Therefore, he cannot be the Crown Prince."

"I am sure that reasoning sounds perfectly logical to you doctor, but I am telling you, Roman lives. How else do you explain the telepathic and the empathic abilities and the like? Did your Commander Tucker possess any such abilities? The deadly Captain Triad persona you see in him; that is Roman. Was your Commander Tucker such an individual? What about the fact that this individual is aging very slowly? You examined him, do you dispute it? In fact, at this rate, if not killed, he will more than likely live to be well over 400. What is the life span of a human, say 125 years or so?"

"I cannot answer any of those questions doctor," Phlox replied frustrated. "But your theory that this individual is your prince in the wrong body is simply ridiculous! We are men of science. This sounds like some type of mystical mumbo-jumbo."

"Since the time our world first discovered space travel many things that we could not conceive of 300 years ago are now possible," Rocs said. "To our ancestors they must have sounded like magic tricks or as you say, mystical mumbo-jumbo."

"There must be some other way to explain this strange phenomenon," Phlox said.

"Actually doctor, there is a second theory that we have explored as well," Racqueslier replied. "After some time, however, we dismissed it."

"Oh?" Phlox replied. "Well let's hear it, it can't be any more far-fetched than what I have heard thus far."

"As I said earlier, when Roman first returned to us I believed him to be an imposter. Our scientific team believed him to be another individual all together, but continued to see characteristics of Roman's personality emerging. Over time we came to believe that something else could have occurred when Roman went missing. That there had been a merging of his life force with another. That there were two individuals sharing one body. But Roman's personality was so dominant that we concluded that whatever happened to him when he was missing could not be explained, but what we did know is that Roman was there, living inside of the man you say is human".

Phlox lowered his head for a moment. He was sure he could not dissuade Racqueslier from what he believed and that it would be an exercise in futility to continue to try and do so at this point in time, so he changed the subject.

"What about the addiction?" Phlox asked "Why was I not able to detect it before?"

"If you were, I wouldn't be much of a doctor. I have masked it quite well I might add."

"Why have you done this to him? Why was it necessary to cause him to believe that he was ill all this time?"

"It is the Captain Triad persona."

"Again I ask, what does that have to do with the reason for filling him up with drugs?"

"I'm getting to that," Racqueslier said. "The ruthless Captain Triad persona, as I said, was one that Roman adopted before he was abducted. It was not so much that he did it. It was how he did it; the use of advanced telepathic and empathic skills, second sight, and telekinesis. It frightened me. I developed a serum to suppress these gifts, if you will, to slow their natural development."

"Why suppress them?" Phlox asked.

"Oh, I only began to do so when he returned to us. You see, after he came back these abilities became even more pronounced. We became concerned of what he might become."

"What caused them to advance?"

"We believe the planet has caused these new developments in him, given Roman's unique physiology. He would not be the first person that the planet has caused a phenomenon to occur in. I had no way of knowing he would become addicted to the serum, that it would cause him harm over time."

"He needs to be told of the addiction at once, and given an opportunity to detox. It is not fair for him to have to live like this."

"It may not be that simple doctor. He may not be able to live without these _treatments_ at this point. His unique physiology, the length of time he has been subjected to these injections; the damage may be irreversible. But the injections are what is effecting his cellular structure, they are what's killing him. That is unless you are able to successfully treat him." Phlox frowned.

"This is unthinkable," Phlox said. "But, yes, I can treat him. I am very familiar with human physiology. The damage can be reversed and the addiction can be handled as well. But I will treat him only on one condition, that he be told the truth, about everything. I refuse to treat any patient in secret, without his full consent and knowledge."

Racqueslier stared at Phlox for a few moments. "If he is told the truth he may not believe us. He may believe as you do, that he _is_ human and in fact Commander Tucker…He may not like or agree with what we have done. He may even chose to leave Colloure."

"And if he does doctor, that is entirely, up to him," Phlox said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have had about enough of your company today, and I do have other duties to attend to. Please see yourself out." With that Phlox left Racqueslier standing alone to ponder everything that they had discussed. A few moments later he turned and exited sick bay with more than a heavy heart.

The Palace Infirmary.

Malcolm sat at Hoshi's side staring at her most of the night. He didn't leave for even a second. An assistant brought him food and water, but he didn't eat, he only drank a little of the water. It was about 3:00 am when another assistant came in to check her vitals.

The older looking woman checked the monitors and buzzed around the bed running various scans.

"No change I gather," Malcolm asked. The woman looked up at Malcolm, smiled small smile at him and shook her head no.

"Wouldn't you like to get some rest for a couple of hours," she suggested. "I'd be more than happy to sit with her. I'll come and get you if anything happens, anything at all."

"I couldn't sleep if I tried," Malcolm said. "I really just want to be near her."

"You know she's going to pull through this don't you," the older woman said smiling. Malcolm looked up at her.

"I wish I could be certain of that," he replied.

"You're not? Why is that?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that," he asked getting annoyed.

"Why aren't you certain that she's going to pull through this? I mean have you asked?"

"I've done nothing but ask," Malcolm replied. "Both Plox and Racqueslier, ever since I got here! Been bloody asking all evening! They say she needs a heart transplant. Phlox is working on constructing an artificial one for her. After the surgery they say all we can do is hope and pray!"

"Well have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you said a prayer? Asked The One, the Giver of Life, to give her back to you?" Malcolm just looked at the old woman a bit, then blew out a sigh.

"Oh, I see, one of those."

"What do you mean by that," he asked incredulously.

"One of those _"I just try to keep an open mind,"_ sorts," she said. Malcolm looked at her again.

"Well, just how open is your mind tonight Commander Reed?" Malcolm was trying to think of something to say when she continued.

"Think about everything you've seen and witnessed since you've been here. Go ahead. Just give it a few minutes, now think," she demanded.

Malcolm let his thought drift for a few moments back to a conversation he'd had with Jon back at Roman's house shortly after they'd first met him. It was after they'd attended temple with him and read the ancient text. He had told Jon that this was all too coincidental for him, too convenient, that perhaps some other forces were at work here higher than themselves. Then Jon had asked him if he thought God had brought them there to find Trip.

Then there was the battle where Collourian ships trapped in the nebula had miraculously been released and other ships light years away had arrived at the battle scene in record time, when they should not have arrived for hours.

There had been other events as well, other unexplainable events that had occurred since enterprise had somehow found themselves in the kingdom of Colloure. Things that if Malcolm had not witnesses himself, he would not have believed. Now, here lay the woman he loved, stabbed in the heart by a dangerous, electrical charged blade, yet she still lived. Ordinarily, she would have already been dead, but she still lived.

Malcolm whispered silently, _"Please God, let her live!"_

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it," the old woman asked.

"What," Malcolm asked looked up from his private thoughts, wondering when was this meddling old lady was going to go away, and how was it that she was privy to his private thoughts. Then she took his hand in hers and placed it over Hoshi's injured heart and simply said, "live!"

The Next Morning.

Malcolm lay sleeping on the bed in the infirmary next to Hoshi. He couldn't have said when he had gotten on it or when he had actually fallen asleep, but suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Malcolm," she said softly, but he didn't respond. "Commander Reed!" she said trying to shout, but was too weak to get a really good one out, but she did manage to wake him. He jumped, sitting straight up in the bed. He looked around, startled, then looked over at Hoshi who was watching him.

"Thought that would get your attention," she said groggily.

"You're…you're awake!" he said. "You're awake, and talking!"

"Yeah," she said. "Where am I?"

"On Colloure, Central City, in the palace infirmary," he replied jumping off the bed and coming over to where she lay.

"What happened," she asked trying to sit up, but grimaced in pain, placing her hand over her bandages.

"Oh no you don't," Malcolm said gently preventing her from moving. "You don't remember what happened?" Hoshi hesitated.

"Oh…yeah, big red idiot," she said groggily. "Where is he?"

"We don't have to discuss that right now," Malcolm replied. Hoshi looked at him with squinted eyes.

"What did you do?" Malcolm just tilted his head a bit. "Well, whatever you did… I approve." Just then Phlox came in.

"Lieutenant," he said. "You are awake!"

"Yes, she is," Malcolm said.

"And I'm looking at these readings," Phlox said as he viewed the monitor above her head. "This is remarkable. Your heart has somehow healed itself! I need to get you into the imaging chamber for a more in depth view, but this is incredible."

"You mean she no longer needs a transplant?" Malcolm asked.

"It appears not. I need to consult Racqueslier," Phlox said, "This is some sort of miracle. This is… it's, well I can't explain it!"

"Wait a minute," Hoshi said sleepily, "did you say a transplant!"

"I'm afraid it's a long story love," Malcolm said, "a very long story."

Everyone was ecstatic that Hoshi seemed to have made a miraculous recovery. She was still weak and needed rest and to rebuild her strength and resistance, but she was going to live. Malcolm was still trying to process what had actually happened. Had he dreamed the encounter he had had with that old woman, had he actually had some kind of _"encounter?"_ He wasn't sure, but whatever had happened, he was content to just accept it. As long as Hoshi and his child was going to be alright, he could simply accept it.

The Palace, Roman's House. That Night.

O'Saan quickly brought T'Pol to Roman's door. "I could get into a lot of trouble for this," he said, "sneaking you in here like this."

"I am in your debt," she replied. He just nodded and quickly walked away. Then she pressed the chime to the door.

Roman opened the door and looked at T'Pol standing there. "Come in," he said, gesturing for her to enter. He was not surprised to see her. She followed him in and sat next to him on the large sofa in the living area.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard that Phlox released you. I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine.''

"And Sienna?"

"She's doing a lot better. She's actually still staying with Itallica."

"I'm glad she's better. I am also glad that things are going well with the plan to get the city re-organized and functioning properly again. It will take some time, but Central City will be strong again."

"I agree. But you didn't come here to tell me that did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you really doing here?" T'Pol stood up and paced around in front of Roman for a few moments.

"We will be leaving soon," she said. "I…I did not want to leave things between us the way they were."

"What are you saying," Roman asked.

"We have not had an opportunity to speak privately in some time. Not since before you were abducted. A lot has happened since that time. I did not want to leave here without, without… I wanted you to know how I felt about you."

"T'Pol," Roman said, frustration in his voice. "We've been through this. I care about you deeply. I do. I'm attracted to you, drawn to you like I've never been drawn to anyone. I _want_ to be with you. But, not like this. Not with you still grieving over… _him._ You can't be with me, and be with him too."

"I understand that Roman," T'Pol said sitting down next to him again. "I do. But you see, I still believe that you are… that you belong to me. That you are the man I love, that you are my husband, Commander Charles Tucker III."

"I wish that were true T'Pol. I know you believe it, but I'm just not sure. And until I am, I don't want to go there with you. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to you. You've been through enough and I just don't want to see you hurt anymore. So please, why don't you just leave, go on back to your ship. You're just making this harder."

"It doesn't have to be hard at all. You just have to say yes. You want to say yes," she said moving in closer to him into his personal space.

He looked at her. "T'Pol, don't make me throw you out again. I don't think I have the strength to do that a second time."

"Then don't."

"T'Pol!"

"Roman, I want to make love to you," she said and took his hand and kissed the inside of his palm. He closed his eyes as she caressed his hand, gently stroking each finger.

"It'll be just for one night…that's all I can promise you," he said then placed his hand on her face, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"That's all I'm asking for," she said as she took his hand and began to plant small kisses on his fingertips.

"So, just one night," he said, "that's it?"

"We are leaving here soon. I may never see you again."

"What if I wanted you to stay," he asked. T'Pol's heart skipped a beat. "What if I asked you to stay?"

"Y-you won't."

"What if I did?"

"Roman, I think I've learned enough about your culture to know that you would never ask me to stay here with you. I know that you had an alien companion in the past and that did not go over well. I am also aware that you would never take me for your wife."

"Yet you still want to be with me… just for a night?"

"Just for a night," she repeated.

"Then, you'll get on your ship and fly away and leave me forever," he said sadly. "And I'll go back to protecting the realm and things will be as they always have been. Except…I'll be perfectly miserable without you."

"And I will be perfectly miserable without you," she said with a slight break in her voice.

"What if I asked you to come away with me, would you consider it?"

"I would not have to consider it," she said. "I would do it. I would follow you anywhere."

"How can I love you," he asked gazing intently into her eyes, almost accusing her. "I don't even know you!"

"Yes, you do, you do know me…and our love has transcended time, space, even death! Make love to me!"

With that he took a hold of her and kissed her. He held her so closely she could feel his heart beating against her breasts. For a few minutes they gently kissed and caressed one another, sweetly and softly with quiet resignation and long repressed desire. Then their kisses became deep and passionate and she felt them ignite a fire in her that hadn't been lit in years. Her whole body tingled with desire and heat. He felt it too, an intense feeling of arousal, need and longing. It left him powerless to deny her any longer, or to deny himself what he knew was between them, sheer electricity.

It took only a few moments for their garments to find their way onto the floor piece by piece between kisses and touches. Then sweet and soft finally gave way to wild, hard and rough as a raw primal instinct within him seem to make his body call out for hers like a caged animal on the prowl for his mate for the very first time. Then forcefully, he picked her up and moved her onto the floor laying her down beneath him, flesh touching flesh.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she moved under his hands, her body instinctively seeking his. And they were both helpless in an endless void of pleasure, thought and sensation growing ever more distant as the warm waves of bliss surrounded them, bringing peace and sweet relief to both their bodies and mind…at least for a night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Roman's House, The Next Morning.

Roman lay on the large bed staring at the woman sleeping next to him. He had no regrets about the night before, their so-called "one night only." He slipped out of bed and ordered an elaborate breakfast while she still slept. When she finally woke up, he was still watching her.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I need to get back to the ship," she said.

"Why?"

"I have duties to perform."

"T'Pol," Roman replied, "your ship's still undergoing repairs. So I doubt there's a lot of diplomatic duties required of you right now, so relax, okay." With that she allowed herself to settle back into the bed. He got up and poured her a beverage very similar to chamomile tea and brought it to her. She took it.

"Thank you," she said taking a few sips. Then she set the cup down next to the table and stared at Roman.

"You're wondering why I didn't allow a bond to form between us. This was supposed to be for one night, remember."

"I am aware of that," she replied. "It's just that with everything you've been through recently, you still have amazing control and focus. How is that possible?"

"What you really mean is that with everything you were doing to me, I still had amazing control and focus," he said smiling a bit. She lowered her head and smiled a bit as well.

"I saw that," he said. "You smiled… Look T'Pol, I just didn't see the point in having a bond created between us. I thought if that happened it would be too painful for us to say goodbye. And I didn't want to be married to you by your cultural standards and have you walk out of my life forever either, so no, no bond."

"It would have faded away over time with the distance between us. It's just that…it would have enhanced the experience. And it would have lingered for a time…at least in our minds."

"Don't tell me that you would have really wanted that? Why torture yourself with that?"

"I knew," she started looking down. "I knew it would be as you have said…hard to say goodbye."

"Well, we don't have to talk about saying goodbye this very moment. Our time together isn't over yet," he said waiving his hand toward the table across the room.

T'Pol gazed over at the elaborate spread on the table across the room. "That looks great. What is it?"

"All your favorites," he said.

"My favorites?"

"As near as I could get to them. Wanna try some?"

"Of course. Where can I freshen up?"

"First door on the right, down that hall. You'll find everything you need right there on the counter."

"You've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Never had a guest as special as you are. I wanted to impress you."

"I am impressed," she said, then got out of the bed and walked across the room displaying her perfectly petite body without hesitation or any hint of shyness. The view was simply breath taking from where Roman lay on top of the bed.

After a few moments she returned. "So you wanna have breakfast," he asked.

"Certainly," she replied.

"Here," he gestured for her to sit. But when she went to sit, he grabbed her and had her to sit on his lap. He fed her various fruits and dates native to the planet, carefully placing them into her mouth with his fingers and she was so careful to suck the juices from each of his fingertips. She tasted and nibbled little bites of this and that. He took a small piece of fruit similar to a strawberry, dipped it into a whipped cream like sauce and put it in his mouth. She took it right out of his mouth into hers and chewed it slow and deliberate as he licked the drippings from around her lips. It was very erotic. They continued playing these little games until finally he pushed everything off the table in front of them and he lifted her on top of it. Moments later he mounted her until she groaned with pleasure, then screamed with wild abandon.

After that they shared a hot shower. The hot soapy water was very soothing and relaxing and a perfect ending to a perfect night and morning. They kissed and lathered one another's body and let the hot water course down their bodies several times over, vowing this would be the last time each time, then they would finally get out, dry off, get dressed and say goodbye for real this time. When finally, he picked her up and she straddled him, locking her legs around his body as she held onto him as if for dear life. It was slow and deliberate in the hot steamy water, neither wanting it to ever end. It was as if she didn't know where she ended and he began, and he didn't know if he was having the best dream he'd ever had or if this moment was really happening. If it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up, if it was real, well…

It was almost noon when they finally got dressed and it was time for T'Pol to go back to the ship. Roman was very sad and was having trouble letting her go.

They stood there at his front door staring at one another. "Goodbye Roman," she finally said. "Thank you for a wonderful evening and morning. I will never forget you." She then stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. Then she turned to go.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him. "Don't go."

"Roman, I can't stay any longer," she replied. "I really must return to the ship. I didn't inform anyone of my whereabouts, I simply disappeared. I'm sure someone has become aware of my absence by now."

"Please don't go T'Pol."

"I must."

"No, I mean, don't go, _ever_. Last night you said if I asked you to stay, that you would without hesitation. Well, I'm asking."

"You said that you would not allow me to be your companion."

"I know what I said. I'll go to my father and get him to allow me to marry you."

"You know that he will not Roman. You know the law dictates that you marry a royal. Not only am I not a royal, I am not even Collourian."

"Well neither am I apparently," Roman spat.

"Be that as it may, you are the Crown Prince. You have a duty and a responsibility to the people and to your culture. I understand that more than you know."

"I don't want to lose you T'Pol, I won't. I'm gonna go to Lord Roman and tell him that I intend to marry you and if he refuses to let me, then we'll leave. That's all it is to it. Will you come away with me if it comes to that?"

"You already know the answer," she said without hesitation. With that she threw her arms around him and they kissed, then held one another in a long embrace.

Later.

Jon was incensed when Phlox told him everything that doc Rocs had shared with him about Roman's so called illness, his addiction and how they had been suppressing his unique abilities. Commodore Archer decided that he would go straight to the source himself to discuss this disturbing information. Therefore, he requested a private audience with the Elder Roman and it was granted. Now Jon sat in Roman's private chambers, no guards or chamberlains present, just two men searching for what was right.

"I understand that you would like to speak to me about this most delicate situation regarding my son Commodore Archer," Roman the Elder said.

"Yes Your Majesty," Jon replied and bowed.

"Let's dispense with the formalities for a time shall we," the Supreme Ruler suggested. "I am simply Roman at this point in time."

"Alright, if you insist, then please call me Jon." Roman nodded and poured them both a drink.

"I know that you have developed a fondness for my son in the time you've been here."

"He's a hard person not to like," Jon said smiling a bit. "Phlox has agreed to treat him as I'm sure Dr. Racqueslier has informed you. He says that he can reverse the damage done to Roman's cellular structure and ensure that he never has that problem again. He can also cure him of the addiction."

"That is wonderful news," the Elder said with a sigh of relief. "But I understand there are conditions."

"Yes, and I agree with those conditions. Roman deserves to know the truth, about everything."

The Elder Roman hung his head for a moment, then looked away. "Lord Roman, with all due respect Sir, you've got to know by now that we already know everything about Roman," Jon started. "We know his anatomy isn't Collourian… and we know that under the circumstances that he can't be your son."

Roman set his drink down. "Jon, let's speak freely here shall we. You see I have known this day and this conversation has been coming for a long time. I mourned deeply for my only son for many months when he went missing. The pain was deep seeded and non-relenting. I feared I would never be over it. My world suffered because of it. I became vulnerable, in many ways unfit to lead. When they finally found him and brought him back to me he was different, his appearance had been altered, but having spoken to him, having sensed that brilliant mind of his, and spent time with him, I knew he had to be my son. He was different, but he was my son."

"But you can't prove that by medical or scientific evidence, can you?" Jon said.

"And you can prove otherwise?"

"Not by DNA evidence, no."

"Come," Roman said rising, "I want to show you something." He then pushed a button and the wall behind them slid open. It revealed a room. Jon got up from his seat and followed. In the room were life sized paintings, portraits and various other sized photos of Roman II and his mother, Elisa. She had deep magenta eyes and hair, and all the other identifying markings of another royal line. Roman's eyes and hair was sapphire blue, like his father.

There were pictures of his childhood all the way up until the time he was taken. His younger pictures looked just like a child Jon has known many years ago. In fact, he had seen him born and grow up into a man within two weeks' time. The photos were the spitting image of Sim as a child, a teenager, and Trip Tucker the man.

"I had this room created to safely store their likenesses," the Elder said. "It was too painful for me to look at them every day in the corridors and in the great hall." He turned and looked at Jon, who said nothing but wore a curious scowl on his face. He could see why everyone believed the young man that had lived among them for the last five years was their Prince. Absent the blue identifying features, he was.

"I-I don't know what to say Roman," Jon said. "They really do look exactly alike. But Simeon said he killed your son, and burned his body. So how could the man you call Roman now, be your son?"

"Is it any more improbable that he is your Commander Tucker? Did he not die five years ago? Did not many others witness his death? Yet you believe my son and he are the same person."

"He has human anatomy."

"And that proves?"

"That he is more likely Trip Tucker…"

"Risen from the dead?"

"I think that's more likely than he's a man whose body was reduced to ashes."

"I really do love him you know. He has turned out to be more than any man could ask for in a son."

"Roman, how can you be so blind? In your heart you know he isn't your son. Your son is dead, you just refuse to accept it." Roman looked away and there was a moment of silence.

"He is the Crown Prince of all of Colloure," Roman the Elder finally said. "He is destined to rule over 50 billion people. How can you deny him that?'

"How can you deny him an opportunity to know who he really is?" There was another moment of silence.

"Hypothetically speaking, should Roman return with you to your home world, how would he be regarded? Here he is royalty."

"The Trip Tucker I knew would want nothing but to be treated as an ordinary man." The Elder Roman smiled.

"Jon, a man that can do the things that he does, that has done what he has done, is no ordinary man. And whether Prince Roman or Commander Tucker, the individual we both know, _is_ no ordinary man."

"I'll drink to that," Jon said, and they both lifted their glasses and threw back their drinks.

"There is something else I need you to understand Jon, "the Elder Roman said, "I do believe Roman is my son… in the body of your Commander Tucker."

"What?" Jon asked raising both eyebrows.

"Yes. Our scientist came to the conclusion long ago that my son Roman Imperius in fact lives, albeit, in the body of an alien being. Of course we knew nothing of your species or of Charles Tucker."

"That is, _some_ theory. But it's just that, a theory, nothing more."

"Is it? We have had a much longer time to study this than you have Jon," the Elder said. "I know my doctor has had this conversation with your Dr. Phlox. He has also explained our theory regarding the merging of the two life forces or in alternative, the imprint of the life force left upon the other."

"I can't say that I buy any of that Roman. I'm sorry. But look, all that aside. You know he'll never be truly happy, nor complete, if he continues to have doubt about who he really is."

Roman nodded. "I want more than anything for him to stay here for selfish reasons. But there is a sadness in him, a deep longing. I know who he is without a shadow of a doubt. But he remains unsure. I have always known that he has doubts. And I truly cannot deny him the opportunity to know, no matter how improbable."

"You know he won't leave without your blessing," Jon said. "You know if you just said the word, he would stay here, continue to be Roman Imperius, the Crown Prince of Colloure. He would ascend to the throne and more than likely become a pretty good ruler."

"He would become a great ruler," Roman smiled, "a legendary one." Again there was silence. Then Roman walked over to a desk and pulled out a lock box. He opened it with a small key and took something from it, then walked back over to where Jon was sitting.

"There is a race of people called the Xandarians who are little more than scavengers. They are a greedy species who value revenue, precious stones, artifacs and anything that would bring a profit."

"Sounds like another species I know," Jon replied.

"These Xandarians claim to have a radical procedure that, according to rumor, myth, or legend, I am uncertain which, can raise the dead." With that Jon sat up straight.

"They claim that if a body is damaged or has met with death from anything but natural causes, that it can be repaired within the first 72 hours of the death, and if the spirit is still hovering near, it will re-enter it. If the procedure is not completed timely, the spirit will move on into the afterlife to be judged." Roman then sighed deeply.

"When one of our ships encountered that slave ship where they first discovered Prince Roman, he had this chip implanted in the base of his skull. It is of Xandarian origin. The slave ship doctor claimed that 11 of the 47 slaves we freed from that ship had been resurrected by the Xandarian procedure and sold to them. Imagine, if those barbaric, pathetic, Xandarian fools have been given access to something that phenomenal, that powerful, and all they can surmise to do with it is to restore life only to enslave that life for profit! Pathetic!"

"I agree," Jon said anxiously. "So what were you about to tell me about the eleven people the Xandarians claimed to have resurrected from the dead?"

"Yes…all eleven of these men and women were amnesiacs. Their genetic codes had been wiped clean and it was if they had no past whatsoever."

"What happened to the rest of them," Jon asked wide-eyed.

"I don't know," Roman replied. "I was told that several of them wandered away in search of their own kind after being dropped off at a nearby space station. Two died within a few days mysteriously. But a female, Alyira, chose to come to Colloure with Roman."

"Is this the same Alyira…"

"Yes, she was Sienna's mother. I didn't want Roman to get involved with her, but they were naturally drawn together. When she died he was deeply aggrieved, not having married her as he thought he should have. But Sienna has brought him so much joy, as well as to me."

Roman then handed the chip he held in his hand to Jon. "This thing is encrypted and we have not been able to decrypt it to find out if it contained any useful information that would lead us to discovering what really happened to him; though we tried relentlessly for many years. Perhaps your people will have more luck."

"Does this mean…are you saying you're going to allow Roman to go with us, back to Earth?"

"That is entirely up to him. The choice will be his to make," the Elder said. "But I will speak to him. It is as you said, I need to tell him the truth about everything. His life, his health and well-being is more important to me than to continue to keep these lies and secrets from him. However, we both know that once he knows the truth, more than likely, he will go."

"Lord Roman, all I want, all _he_ wants, is a chance to know for himself. He needs to experience Earth, learn what it means to be human again, become re-acquainted with…friends, with the Tucker family."

"Well, nevertheless, Roman has had five years here on Colloure," the Elder Roman continued. "Now he must dwell for a time on your Earth. Then, we shall see."

"That's…that's fair enough," Jon said. "Then, Roman, we shall see. Look at it this way, you said he helped restore order to the kingdom; he's brought you joy and happiness; he's done a great job protecting the realm and your people. You once changed kingdom law because of him. When Sienna was born I understand you changed the law rather than exile him or execute him as the law dictated."

"I did consider exiling him," the Elder admitted, "for a very brief time that is, only to teach him a lesson mind you. But I never once considered executing my son."

"You didn't? You mean you just let him and everyone else think that? You know he still believes that and so does everyone else."

"I would never, ever have killed Roman! He was my only child. Do you think I would take his life for such a personal indiscretion, and for refusing to give his child up! I thought it showed incredible strength of character. I couldn't have been more proud of him. I just couldn't tell him that." Jon just shook his head.

"Nevertheless," Jon continued, "You changed the law then because of Roman and now I understand that you're considering doing it again. Because of everything that happened recently, you see that the people are oppressed in many ways by secrecy and a stringent religious and legal code. But now, you're considering change. Maybe that's the whole reason he was here."

"Roman _has_ been instrumental in bringing about change," the Elder said with a small smile and a sigh. "But Commodore Archer, if he does not find what he is looking for, if it turns out he is not your Commander Tucker; if for whatever reason he is not happy on your Earth, you will return him to Colloure. You will return him to the people, return him to his throne…return him to me. You _will_ see to it."

"I would do everything in my power to ensure his return Your Majesty," Jon said and bowed slightly. "You have my solemn oath."

"My thanks and gratitude Commodore Archer…Jon…my friend," the Supreme Ruler said and bowed his head toward Jon. "Now, I must take my leave of you. I must speak with Roman…my son. I will tell him everything, and it may be the last conversation we have together."

"You don't have to do it alone," Jon said. "This is a lot to have to explain to anyone. I'd be happy to be there when you talk to him. I'll call for Phlox and if I were you, I'd bring Racqueslier in too. After all, he bears some responsibility in this as well. There's no reason for you to shoulder this alone. Let us help you."

"Thank you Jon," the Elder said. "I will call for my doctor and send for Roman now if that is acceptable?"

"Certainly," Jon said. Then he opened his communicator to call for Phlox.

Later.

T'Pol was just about to leave for Enterprise when Roman was summoned by the Elder's chamberlain to the palace infirmary.

"He wants to see me," Roman told T'Pol as soon as the chamberlain cut the communication, taking her hand in his. "I wonder what he wants to see me about. He said it was urgent."

"Perhaps it is a matter pertaining to the city or other matters of state," T'Pol said.

"No it's personal. I can sense it. It's deeply personal, and he's really distressed about it."

"That is unfortunate."

"Well, he's about to be even more distressed because I'm gonna tell him about you, about us; that I intend to marry you."

"Roman you do not have to rush things."

"Now is good as time as any. Things happened so fast we never got to address them after I found out I was human. I was abducted, the city was attacked. No, this can't wait. I'm gonna talk to him about everything."

"Well…if you are sure…if you insist," T'Pol replied. "I will return to Enterprise. "Please contact me after you have spoken to Lord Roman."

"I will," Roman said and kissed her on the cheek, then she left. He watched her go, then set out to meet the Elder.

Upon arriving, Roman wasn't surprised to see Dr. Racqueslier, but was curious as to why Phlox and Commodore Archer was there.

Roman listened as the Elder and Doc Rocs told him the truth about everything. At first Roman did not react at all. He just sat like stone as his father and the doctor explained everything. Then he became infuriated.

"Let me get this straight," Roman finally said. "So you've known ever since you rescued me from that slave ship over five years ago that I wasn't Collourian? That I wasn't Prince Roman?"

"Roman, that is not what we are saying," the Elder replied.

"That's exactly what you're saying," Roman said angrily. "You just said that the good doc examined me and found out that my anatomy was alien, and he knew at once that I wasn't the prince!"

"What I said Roman was that I discovered your alien anatomy and was concerned," Racqueslier replied.

"You told me that I looked different because of a…a virus…alien atmospheres, drugs, alien water, food, and I believed you! You never told me that my physiology was alien! I found that out on Enterprise when I let Phlox examine me!"

"We were only trying to protect you son," The Elder said."

"I'm not your son," Roman snapped. The Elder flinched. Roman just stared angrily. "Well it's true, isn't it? Your son is dead! I'm not Roman Imperius, II am I? I'm Charles Anthony Tucker, III, right Commodore Archer! Or maybe I am, but maybe I'm not! Maybe I'm both Roman and Trip Tucker. Yeah, sure, shit, that explains everything!"

"Roman," Jon said rising from his seat.

"Don't call me that! I'm not Roman."

"Okay, fine. What would you like me to call you?"

Roman looked away. "I don't know," he said.

"Alright," Jon replied. Well, that whole, Roman in the wrong body theory and the merging of life forces thing, those are just theories, theirs by the way; neither of which I myself have bought into. Phlox and I believe that you are in fact Charles Tucker, III."

"All this time, all this time!" Roman said rising and knocking some items off of a nearby med tray, "I've been messed up, feeling weird, like there was something wrong with me. Like I really didn't know who I was because I couldn't remember my past. I've just been living a lie all these years! I'm just a big friggin fraud!" Then he crashed his fist through a computer console.

"Roman," Phlox said, as he held a scanner toward him. "I think you should calm down. These readings really don't look good."

"I said don't call me that!"

"Prince Roman!" Racqueslier said.

"And really, really don't call me that!" Roman said taking an aggressive stance. "And to top it all off…to really, really put the cherry on top…I'm drug addict! A common, good for nothing, frigging drug addict! You know Simeon was right about a few things! I am a freak of nature; died and came back from the dead!" For a few moments there was silence as everyone stared at Roman not sure what he would do next. He just stood there looking at Rocs and the Elder for a few seconds then forged ahead.

"But according to you guys, I am Roman, I'm just in the wrong body. Or, in the alternative, I've got another guy living inside me! I'm two people, living in one body! Who the hell knows! Oh I know, maybe I'm Captain Triad after all!" he laughed."

"Roman, you are my son and I am your father!" the Elder said, "that will never change!"

"No Roman! I'm sorry, but it just did. Fact is, I was never your son. And what makes it so bad is that you and the good doc here knew it all along. Do you guys think I'm stupid!" With that objects in the room started to move around on their own. Everyone began to notice too.

"I mean it's hard enough to believe I'm a guy that died and came back to life, but to believe I'm a guy that died, then came back to life in some other guy's body! Or, or, that I came back to life and I'm two guys living in one body! I'm Trip Tucker, that's all it is to it," Roman said angrily. Suddenly, the bio-beds in the room started to slide across the room and the monitors on the wall begin to fall to the floor, crash and break.

The men in the room started to duck for cover and to dodge the flying objects. "Roman!" Racqueslier called out. "Concentrate! You must stop this at once!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Roman shouted getting even angrier. More objects flew around the room as Roman grabbed his head trying to get control of his anger.

"Roman, I know you're upset," Jon said. "But you had to be told the truth. It wasn't fair for you to be kept in the dark about this any longer. But right now you need to calm down so nobody gets hurt."

"I'm trying," Roman cried out, "just so…so angry…hard…to…to…control…it…" Then the imaging chamber lifted itself off the floor and went crashing into the wall. Then lifted itself again and flew into the wall on the other side of the room.

Roman finally, holding his head, slid to the floor. Jon and Phlox tried to approach him as the room began to calm itself and ceased to swarm around. Roman held out his hand and gestured for them not to approach. Slowly he pulled himself up from the floor and without speaking to anyone backed away, and once at the door entrance, turned and ran.

That Night.

Roman had left the palace without a word to the Elder Roman or anyone else for that matter. He had just collected Sienna, contacted Jon and asked for permission to come aboard. He felt as if he couldn't stay another minute there, that he didn't belong there. After Sienna had gone to sleep and he had but her to bed he sat on the sofa in the dark just staring into space. He was just so confused. Then suddenly, the door chime went off.

"Come," he said.

"Am I disturbing you?" T'Pol asked.

"No, come, sit with me." She came over and sat next to him.

"Is there any reason you are sitting in the dark?"

"I was brooding. " _Lights_ ," he said, and they came up.

"Commodore Archer told me what happened earlier today," T'Pol said placing her hand over his. "I am so sorry. I wish that you had told me. You can tell me anything you know." Roman looked at her warily, then smiled a bit.

"You were right you know," he said. "You told everybody that I was Trip Tucker. Everybody should have listened to you. You got what you wanted, I'm him, just like you said. You should feel pretty good about that."

"But you do not?"

"It's not that T'Pol. It's just that I don't remember being him. I don't remember being human. I don't remember Earth. All I know is Colloure, being Prince Roman. I don't know anything else."

"But you said that it never felt right. That you always felt that something about your life did not feel right."

"Yeah, well, whatever that was, sure felt better than this! Now I just feel more confused than ever; really…scared, really… weird...I don't know." Then he fell over onto her shoulder and she held him for a moment.

"It will be alright Trip," she said. "I am here, we will work through this together." He raised his head and looked at her with moisture in his eyes.

"Do me a favor," he said. "I'm used to being called Roman, so for right now, don't call me Trip. Not yet anyway. This is all happening too fast for me. Funny thing is, a few hours ago, I told Jon not to call me Roman. You see how messed up I am?" She brushed his hair out of his face and wiped the tears brimming his eyes.

"That is fine, whatever you wish. I know this isn't easy for you."

"No it's not. My whole world has changed, literally within a few hours. I need time to adjust. There's a lot I have to wrap my head around. All this business about me dying for one thing. Trip and Roman, both dying, and being resurrected. It's enough to make you crazy just thinking about it."

"You do not have to think about it right now," T'Pol said. "Why don't you rest tonight. We can talk more tomorrow."

"I have to ask you something," he said. "That night you performed that mind meld on me… were those really my memories, or did you plant those memories in my head. Tell me the truth. I swear I won't be mad. I just need to know the truth."

She took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes intently. "I swear to you, on my life," she said, "I did not plant the memories in your mind. They were yours." He smiled a small smile.

Suddenly his door chime sounded.

"Guess I'm a real popular guy tonight," he said. "Come in." A moment later Jon entered the room.

"I didn't know you had company," he said. "We can talk tomorrow."

"No Commodore, I was just leaving," T'Pol said. "Good night Roman."

"Goodnight," he said, and she left.

"Oh, it's Roman again?"

"Sorry about that. I was really confused earlier, and really mad. Actually I still am. That was some heavy stuff I had dumped on me you know."

"Yeah, I know," Jon said. "And I'm sorry about that. But like I said earlier, I thought you had a right to know."

"Now what?" Roman said.

"Guess you have some decisions to make."

"Guess I do. Well, I can't stay here. I mean, how can I? I don't belong here. I'm not Prince Roman. I'm not even Collourian, I'm not the Supreme Ruler's son, I have no right living in the palace and acting like royalty."

"Seems to me you never did really act like royalty," Jon smiled. Roman didn't. "I thought this is what you wanted. That you wanted to know?"

"I did, but I don't know. I thought it was gonna be different. I thought some great big light bulb was gonna go off. That lightning was gonna come outta the sky or somethin'. That all of a sudden all my memory was gonna come flooding back, that I would all of a sudden know who I was, that some music was gonna start playing in the background or somethin'. That all of a sudden I would know where I belonged. I thought my life would finally feel right; that in my heart of hearts, I'd know and everything would be right in the universe. But you know what, I feel worse. I feel worst than I've ever felt before. I almost wish I'd never even opened up this can of worms. I feel like shit!"

"It's going to take time. You need time to adjust."

"What if I can't? I mean, how do I come to terms with the fact that I died. That some alien race that I know nothing about may have brought me back to life, just so they could sell me into slavery. That they wiped my genetic code clean and erased my memory in the process. And that this other guy, that looked just like me, that the same thing could have happened to him too, except that when it came time for him to go back into his body, somebody stole it and burned it. So having nowhere else to go, he tried to enter into mine. So maybe he did, and maybe he didn't. If he did, then wow, he's here somewhere, sharing space with me. Lucky me. If not, he musta left some of himself behind, cause I find myself acting just like him sometimes. That's some heavy, next level, out there…shit. I'm gonna need a whole boat load of psychiatrist to deal with all that!"

"I don't know what to tell you about any of that stuff Roman," Jon said, "But whatever help you need to deal with this, you can count on me to help you get through it. You can count on all of your friends. We're here for you."

"Thanks," Roman said, not sounding relieved.

"There is something else I do want to talk to you about though."

Roman just looked at Jon.

"That if you do decide to come with us, back to Earth that is, there's something I'd like for you to think about."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Lord Roman."

"What about him?"

"Colloure is a long way from Earth. Who knows when you'll ever get back here. You may not want to leave here without working things out with him before you go."

"There's nothing to work out. He lied to me. Been manipulating me and using me all these years; to do his bidding for him, his killing. I have nothing to say to him."

"Roman, listen to me. I lost my father when I was really young. I would give anything to be able to see him again. For him to see what I've been able to accomplish with his dream; to have been able to say goodbye to him."

"Jon, he's not even my father."

"Isn't he? Roman, I knew a man named Charles Anthony Tucker, Jr. He was a fine man, a wonderful man. He was your biological father. But you don't remember him, you may never come to remember him. You do know Lord Roman the Elder. He's the only father you _do_ know. My only question for you is, has he been a good father to you or not? Has he loved you like a son or has he not? If he's done that, then please, I'm asking you not to leave things like this with him. Go talk to Lord Roman, make things right with him. You may never get another chance. And trust me, you don't want to live with that." Roman did not reply and Jon left him sitting alone with his thoughts.

Several Days Later.

Roman had said his goodbyes to the palace staff and packed he and Sienna's things. Now he sat in the great hall with Roman the Elder on the marble steps a few feet away from the throne of the Supreme Ruler.

"You know all you have to do is say the word," Roman began, "and I won't go. I'll stay here, and do what needs to be done. I'll continue to protect the realm and to be your son. And I'd be damned proud and lucky to do it."

"No my son," the Elder said. "We've been over this. You must do this, you have to."

"It doesn't have to be forever you know. I'll be back. I don't know when, but I will be back."

"I am counting on it," the Elder said. "Roman, I have no doubt in my mind that you will sit on the throne one day, no doubt. So, go, do what must be done. I know because of the distance we will not be able to communicate on a regular basis. But check up on an old man sometime, when you're in the neighborhood."

Roman smiled. "Of course I will," he said, then they were silent for a few moments and just sat looking out into the hall.

"I'm sorry Roman," the Elder said. "For keeping the truth from you about everything, about Alyria, the treatments, about your physiology, and about the Xandarian implant; for being selfish enough to want to keep you for myself. I hope you won't continue to hate me for it, and I hope one day you can forgive me."

"Oh God, Roman… _"Dad_ "… I could never hate you. And I have already forgiven you for all that stuff. Look, you've been a great father and I love you. Thank you for believing in me and loving me more than you loved your own life."

"I am especially sorry about…Zyan," the Elder said. Roman lowered his head.

"Yeah, me too."

"I should have spared his life."

"No, Zyan didn't want that. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself under the circumstances, nor forgive himself for what he'd done. For his treason against you…for losing his faith in the One…for betraying his closest friend. He embraced his death as his last act of contrition. He's free." They fell silent again. "But it helps that you're making changes in the law," Roman finally said. "That you're allowing your advisors to meet with the people, to let them have a voice, creating a Senate to represent the people. That's great."

"The people were not created to serve the law, the law was created to serve the people. I know that now." Roman smiled.

"Now you must go… the Elder said rising, "before I am reduced to a sobbing mess, and how would that look?"

"Would you do something for me," Roman asked as he rose, trying to hold back tears. The Elder nodded.

"Would you marry Itallica," Roman said. "Make her your queen and let her give you an heir?" The Elder frowned a bit at that.

"But she's not of a royal line or noble blood," he said.

"So what, who cares? You love her, and she loves you. You've been together for 20 years. Marry the woman and let her give you a legitimate heir."

"Roman, I am an old man. What would I look like fathering a child at my age?"

"Well, you're only 200 years old, and according to the Collourian life cycle, you've got 200 more to go. You're only middle aged, so go for it!" Then they both smiled a bit.

"I have something for Sienna," the Elder Roman said. Then he reached into his robe and pulled out a small crown. "This belonged to her grandmother. It was given to her when she was only three years old."

"I-I can't take this," Roman said getting choked up again. "It's a family heirloom, it belongs with the other crowned jewels."

"It belongs on Sienna's head," he replied. "It is a fitting gift for a princess." Roman smiled.

"Thank you," he said looking down, tears brimming his eyes, "she'll love it." Then he lifted his eyes and looked at his father. He kneeled on one knee in front of the regal blue haired man and said, "Goodbye, for now…my Father…my _friend_ …my King." Then he rose up quickly and breaking with all protocol and princely decorum, he grabbed the older man and embraced him in a hug and held on for more than a few minutes. The Elder, embraced him back, tears streaming down his face. Then Roman turned and quickly exited the hall.

"Roman," he heard a feminine voice call out to him as he walked briskly through the corridor. He stopped and turned to see who it was. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye one last time were you?"

"Itallica," he said and hurried over to embrace her. She cried as she held on to him for a few moments.

"This is too hard," she said. "I am going to miss you so much."

"Take care of him for me," Roman said. "Promise me."

"I-I promise. You are a very special person Roman," she said wiping her face. "You have the heart of a king." He smiled at that.

"Thank you," he said. "Can I ask you something Itallica?"

"Why of course, Prince Roman."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" she asked innocently. Roman just smiled and gently placed his hand on her abdomen. She glanced down at herself and gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"I hope it's a boy," he said. "Goodbye… my Queen."

Later.

Malcolm, Jon and T'Pol met Roman and Sienna at the launch bay where a shuttle would take them to the ship. When Sienna saw T'Pol she reached for her. T'Pol took her inside the craft to get her situated.

"Ready?" Jon asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Roman said. Malcolm reached over and started helping him with his bags when someone appeared behind him.

"May I have a word with you Prince Roman," a voice said. It was Renald. Jon and Malcolm busied themselves and tried not to listen.

"Sure," Roman said. "You know you don't have to call me Prince Roman anymore. It's just Roman."

"You will always be Prince Roman to me," Renald said. Roman smiled and looked down.

"Goodbye Renald. You've been a good friend and a great officer. Thank you for helping to save my life. I never got to properly thank you for that. And I know you're going to do a great job protecting the realm." Renald smiled a small smile and took a deep breath.

"Prince Roman," he said, "I have something to tell you and this is really hard for me to say. But if I don't tell you now, I may never get another chance." Roman stared blankly, wondering where this was going. "I love you," Renald said. "I always have and I always will."

Roman frowned a bit and swallowed hard, clearly taken aback. "I uh…I don't quite… know how to respond to that," he said as his face turned red as a beet.

"No response expected, none required. I just wanted you to know," Renald replied. With that he reached over and held Roman's face in his hands, and kissed him on the mouth.

Roman just stood there for a moment without moving as Renald backed away a few steps. "Goodbye my love," he said, then turned and walked away quickly.

Roman watched him go, still not moving, then absently started walking toward the shuttle pod. Jon and Malcolm looked as if they were searching for something to say. Roman just shook his head as he walked past them "Don't," he said. They just stood there for a few seconds, then walked toward the shuttle.


	16. Chapter 16

Six Weeks Later.

Enterprise was on its way back to Earth safely tucked in the cargo bay of the Star Ship Vigilance. The long journey would have taken over nine months, however, Vigilance would get them there in less than half that time. At present, they were six weeks into the estimated three and a half-month journey.

Roman and T'Pol were alone on the observation deck standing side by side, silently watching the stars go by. Roman looked at T'Pol intently, then smiled. He did this several times. She was so beautiful, so lovely, he thought.

"Starfleet has denied your request to have Commander Charles Tucker, III declared alive and well," she finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes" he replied. "They said if I couldn't testify with 100% certainty that I was Commander Tucker, they sure as hell couldn't tell me that I was."

"The affidavits submitted to United Earth's government by myself and the rest of the senior staff, stating our reasons for believing that you are Commander Tucker, have been rejected as well."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"There is still no medical or scientific proof that he lives," she said.

"That's true," he replied. Then there was silence again as they continued watching the stars.

"Despite all of our efforts to assist, your memories have not returned and Phlox said they may never return," T'Pol said breaking the silence again after a few more minutes.

"Yeah, that's what he said," Roman replied.

"The Collourians believed with all certainty that you are Prince Roman Imperius II and nothing could dissuade them." With that he simply shrugged.

"When you first learned the truth about your identity you were greatly distressed," T'Pol forged ahead. "You said without being able to ascertain your memories you could never be certain. It was disconcerting to you that you still had to rely upon others to tell you who you were, just as you did when you first encountered the Collourians."

"Well, I guess that about sums it up," Roman said with a smile.

"Nothing has turned out as you had hoped and you do not know what will happen when you return to Earth," T'Pol continued, looking at him curiously, "yet you smile. You seem to have a sense of peace and contentment about you. Why?"

"Well T'Pol of Vulcan," Roman said turning to face her. "In these last few weeks I've had a lot of time to reflect on all the things that happened to me while living on Colloure and everything that's happened to me recently. _And_ , I've had a chance to gain a whole new perspective on a lot things. For one, a couple of months ago, I didn't know I was a human being and I had no idea that there was even a place called Earth. I had the burden of someday becoming a king on my shoulders. I wasn't able to give my heart to a woman, and I was a single parent with no idea how to raise a child. Well, I still don't really have a clue about that," he said smiling a bit.

T'Pol looked at him curiously.

"But today, I know who I am, even if Starfleet and United Earth doesn't, even if no one else does. I'm a man who, despite everything that's happened to me, after everything I've been through, I still have my faith. Because when I didn't know where to turn or how to go on, when I really thought it was all over, my faith is what got me through and gave me the will to go on. I've had to remember that these last few weeks; that I've got something, " _Some One"_ to lean on that's bigger than myself that can help me get through this too. Not about to abandon that now. I've just got to " _believe_." With that T'Pol tilted her head and looked at him even more curiously.

"I'm a man with a beautiful daughter that I wouldn't trade for anything," Roman continued. "You remember when we were in that crawl space looking for Sienna," he asked looking very serious. "I thought for a moment that I'd lost her, and I knew then that she wasn't a mistake and that she wasn't an accident. That she's a gift, she was meant to be here, and she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I've just got to be a better parent to her." Then he smiled as T'Pol looked at him with warm affection.

"Now, I'm on my way home. I can feel it, I'm going _home_ ," Roman said, "and, that...that just simply blows my mind! I'm going to Earth, and can't wait to see it! This is all just so surreal. Even better, there's a woman there named Ellen Tucker who says she can take one look at me and she'll be able to tell within five minutes whether I'm her son or not." He grinned at that and T'Pol even looked as if she was suppressing one.

"I have friends I can trust, and a woman who loves me," he said, gazing into her eyes, "and I know I can love her back." Then he smiled a small smile at her and she reciprocated very slightly.

"Most of all, I've been given a great gift," Roman said, "a second chance at life; another chance to get it right. So I don't care _who_ I am or _what species_ I am, I realize that I've been given an amazing opportunity. I've been chosen, for whatever reason, to live again, and I intend to do it with all the faith, hope and charity that I can… _until Kingdom_ _comes_! All that my love, is enough to make anybody smile and be very, very grateful."

A few moments later they were silently staring out of the port holes again, gazing at the stars. Then, their fingers slowly and absently found one another, intertwining and locking, their hands finally clasping together. And they stayed that way for a while, holding hands, watching the stars, and just being together.

"Roman," T'Pol finally said breaking the silence again.

"Yeah babe," he replied.

"May I call you Trip now?" He smiled and glanced at her slightly.

"Whatever you want darlin'."

That Night.

Trip tossed and turned unable to rest. He had started dreaming again, seeing faces with no names and people with no faces. It was the same old distressing, disturbing way he had lived his life for the last five years. He had hoped that now that he had come closer to knowing who he was and where he was from that these haunting dreams would stop, that his memory would start to come back, but that hadn't happened. It was as T'Pol had said earlier that evening, nothing had worked out as they had hoped.

Tonight was a particularly distressing dream. It was painful and sad, very sad. He kept trying to wake up, but couldn't seem to. Every time he seemed to bring himself to the brink of wakefulness, he was dragged back down. There was apparently something someone wanted him to see. He didn't know why, but there he was, aware that he was caught in the throes of a nightmare, unable to wake himself up, but desperately trying to escape whatever it was that held him captive.

Suddenly Trip jumped. He was sweating profusely and breathing deeply. He was in his quarters on Vigilance. And he had just had one of the worst nightmares he had ever had. He was upset, he was scared, he was angry…and he was very sad. But this wasn't just a nightmare, this was something more. This was real…it was… _a memory_! He sat straight up in the bed and cried out in a loud anguished voice…

"ELIZABETH!"

Epilogue.

Back on Colloure.

"Well, he is gone," Racqueslier said to the Elder. "Roman has left us once again. "How do you feel about that? Will you be able to make the adjustment?"

"I have no choice. I must do what must be done," the Elder said sadly. "But I miss him terribly already."

"It was unpreventable. I knew the moment the aliens arrived that Roman would be leaving us. I think that you were aware of the same."

"Yes, I was aware," the Elder said. "But I am concerned. Did we do all that we could to warn them. Was there any way to prepare them for what is to come?"

"We told them," the doctor replied. "We tried to make them understand. They did not believe us."

"Was there no other way?"

"We both know that there was not," Racqueslier said. "Roman could no longer live among us. At least not the human side of him. There was too much at risk. How were we to know that the planet would have such an effect on the human anatomy?"

"Nevertheless," the Elder Roman said, "we will continue searching for the Xandarians. They are the true culprits. They are the ones who have done this to him and they have much to answer for. They are the only ones who can tell us for certain what really happened to Roman."

"And to the human's Commander Tucker," the doctor added.

"They also need to be stopped," the Elder Roman replied. "This business of resurrecting the dead has become too costly, and for what? To supply the slave trade? To create a race of unidentifiable amnesiacs? To play God?"

"It is a rather distasteful practice when you put it that way," Racqueslier said.

"Think of it," the Elder said, "a person with no past, no present, no future. They have no frame of reference to compare anything to. They don't know anything or anyone. They don't even know themselves, therefore, they make perfect slaves!"

"And to think Roman would have been completely lost to us had not our ship found him," the doctor said.

"I give thanks to The One for that," the Elder said. "Now, we must be prepared to go to Earth if needed, to retrieve Roman in the event their atmosphere is unable to temper him as you believe and hope."

"If their planet does not bring balance to his abilities or cause them to become extinguished altogether, there will be no need for us to retrieve Roman, the humans will find a way to expel and return him to Colloure," the doctor replied.

"Or kill him," the Elder said sadly.

"Yes well, they can try," Racqueslier replied.

"What do you mean by that," the Elder asked.

"As we know, Collourians are already hard to kill. What of one with enhanced telepathic and other unique abilities? But perhaps the humans will honor their agreement to return Roman to Colloure if it turns out Earth is not suitable for him. Did not Archer so promise you the same?"

"He did indeed," the Elder said, "but not under such conditions. We both know Roman is a complex individual."

"Yes," the doctor replied, "a multi-faceted personality."

"And what if the Captain Triad personality becomes the dominant personality on their Earth," the Elder asked with great trepidation in his voice. Racqueslier looked at him hesitantly, and spoke very carefully and with sincerity and said...

"Then God help them."

THE END.

Thanks to all for taking the time to read, review, follow and favorite. Your support has been greatly appreciated! Bri

LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, **"DOMINION** _ **"**_ , IN THE COMING MONTHS!


End file.
